Harry Potter And His Hidden Power
by Brockster550
Summary: An AU story where Harry discovers magic earlier than in canon. When Harry gets to go with the Dursleys to London, Harry manages to make a couple friends. Harry also discovers what's been kept from him for as long as he can remember. As of May 2018, this story is officially in collaboration with 5UP3RN0V4. "Now complete!"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't the series, just the fanfic and my OC. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling! No copyright intended._

 **Author's note: This will be an AU story where Harry is paired up with an OC. Katie Bell will have a little sister, so Harry will meet them first. Manipulative Dumbledore, some Ron and Ginny bashing. I don't know if I'll bash Hermione, nor the other Weasleys (but I don't intend to bash the Weasley twins, nor Arthur). This will also be a story where Harry finds out about magic earlier than in canon. There will also be implied child abuse and neglect caused by the Dursleys, so the rating is likely to be an "M."**

Harry Potter And His Hidden Power

fanfic by Brockster550

Ch. 1

Dudley's Tenth Birthday

The Dursley family of Number 4 Privet Drive of Little Whinging in Surrey was (in their minds) a normal family. Vernon and Petunia didn't like anything that seemed 'out of the ordinary.' They have a son named Dudley, who was the picture of 'innocence,' and there was no finer boy than him. The neighbors of Privet Drive believed the Dursleys to be a good family. But what the neighbors didn't know was that the Dursleys also housed another boy about Dudley's age. The other boy was named Harry Potter, and the neighbors didn't know (or knew very little of) Harry. What the neighbors also didn't know was that the boy named Harry was abused (physically and emotionally) and that he was treated like a slave, and got almost nothing in return for the impossibly long list of chores he had to do just about every day.

Harry, at the moment was asleep in the cupboard under the stairs, laying on his left side and trying not to lay on his back. That was because he was whacked in the back by his uncle Vernon's belt a countless number of times in one sitting because he had (what Vernon assumed) was bullying Dudley. Vernon, however, always blamed Harry for alot of things and always referred to him as 'freak,' 'boy,' or any nasty name he could come up with. Neither Vernon, nor Petunia would ever accept that Dudley, nor his friends would bully Harry. That's because Dudley and his gang would bully Harry and anytime he retaliated, Dudley would always lie about what had happened (making sure to exaggerate it as much as possible). Vernon and Petunia would never accept the truth coming from Harry because (in the Dursleys' opinions) he was a burden.

The day before, Harry was minding his own business during recess at St. Grogery's Primary School. Dudley and his gang were also the reason Harry never had any friends because they would always scare away anybody who tried to befriend Harry. Dudley and his gang would even tell the other students that Harry was a stick-like figure with clothes several sizes too big. That was because Harry was never fed proper meals, always getting hardly anything to eat and he would always get Dudley's old clothes. Dudley was very fat, which explained the cast-offs being several sizes too big for Harry. Harry tried explaining a couple of times that he needed clothes his size, which only got him beat up even more, with Petunia telling him to stop being ungrateful, and Vernon would also abuse Harry for 'being ungrateful' and once even held a hot iron to his chest for it (and he still has the scar from it).

Harry was told his own name a few times (by his teachers), but his aunt and uncle only called him insulting names. Harry tried his best but no matter what he did, he was never accepted. While he was smart, he could only work to barely passing grades since he always got punished for doing better than Dudley, and doing worse. Dudley wasn't very intelligent, but he somehow always stayed in the same grade as Harry. Harry always wondered how Dudley managed to pass, but he was forbidden to ask questions (especially about his parents). The only thing Harry knew was that his parents had died in a car crash, or so it seemed. Somehow, Harry knew it had to have been a lie because neither his aunt nor uncle looked him in the eye when they told him.

Harry (who was 9 going on 10) started getting up, even though it was 5:30 AM. He was always ordered to get up and fix breakfast. When he didn't hear any noise, he started drifting back to sleep, thinking that his aunt must've forgotten, until...

"Up, GET UP, FREAK!" screeched Aunt Petunia, knocking on the cupboard door rudely and unlocking the deadbolt.

"Getting up." said Harry groggily.

"Mind your attitude, boy!" snapped Aunt Petunia. "Now, get breakfast cooked. It's Dudley's tenth birthday today and DON'T you _dare_ let it burn, or you'll be sorry!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." said Harry irritably.

"I said mind your attitude," snapped Petunia again. "I want Duddykins' birthday to be perfect. Got it?"

"Yes." said Harry in a monotone voice.

Petunia let out a "harrumph" at Harry's so-called ungratefulness. So Harry got up and put on his round-shaped glasses that were held with scotch tape, because of some occasions where Dudley punched him in the nose and broke them. Harry had once been told by a teacher that he was born on July 31st in 1980. The end of next month would be his tenth, but he never counted on the Dursleys remembering, instead he was given extra chores. Life just wasn't fair, Dudley would always get what he wanted and never worked for anything, in sharp contrast to Harry, who was always forced to do the chores, hardly given any food and always punished, even if Dudley did something bad. It was always Dudley, Dudley, Dudley! Dudley this, Dudley that, Dudley everything.

Harry went to the refrigerator and got out the eggs and bacon, and set one of the stove burners to the necessary temperature. He remembered once when he was seven, he accidentally burned the bacon and Dudley threw a nasty temper tantrum because of his breakfast being ruined, resulting in corporal punishment from Aunt Petunia, and the palm on his right hand was seared as well by Uncle Vernon, who threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs not long after. This time, Harry remembered not to burn anything, not wanting another punishment.

Harry finished up when Uncle Vernon arrived in the dining room. The table was covered in presents for Dudley, which made it difficult to set plates down. Harry also went to the coffee pot to get some coffee for Uncle Vernon, then he poured some into a cup and set it down next to Uncle Vernon's breakfast plate. A minute later, Dudley arrived in the kitchen.

"Oh, here he is, it's the birthday boy!" cried Aunt Petunia happily, giving her son hugs and kisses.

"Happy Birthday, son!" said Uncle Vernon fondly, followed by a pat on his son's shoulder.

Then Aunt Petunia covered Dudley's eyes and led him over to his birthday presents on the table and on some of the chairs. Once she moved her hands away from Dudley, he looked at all the presents, then he turned to his father.

"How many are there?" asked Dudley.

"Thirty-five," said Uncle Vernon. "Counted them myself."

"THIRTY-FIVE?!" screamed Dudley, outraged. "I had thirty-six last year!"

"Yeah, but some of them were quite a bit bigger." Uncle Vernon tried defending.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley screamed again.

"Now, now, Duddykins," said Aunt Petunia. "Here's what we'll do, when we go out, we'll buy you another two presents. Hows that?"

"So, I'll have, thirty... thirty... um..." said Dudley.

"Thirty-seven, popkin." said Aunt Petunia.

"Well, o-o-okay." said Dudley, satisfied with having one more present than last year.

Harry looked over at Dudley with resentment. He knew his cousin was a spoiled brat, extremely ungrateful, always demanding something that he doesn't have, even yelling and screaming if his milkshake or hamburger wasn't big enough. Harry could never understand fully why Dudley was always pampered and spoiled. He knew better than to ask.

While Dudley was opening his presents, the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it. About half a minute later, she came back into the dining/living room, looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," Aunt Petunia started informing her husband. "Mrs. Figg is going out of town in an hour and a half to visit relatives. She can't watch him."

Dudley's eyes widened in horror, while Petunia and Vernon just eyed Harry as if he somehow planned that. Harry, of course didn't have anything to do with that, but Petunia and Vernon were always looking for excuses to blame him for all sorts of things. Dudley just started mock crying, playing on with his mother's habit of giving him anything he wanted.

"No need to worry, Diddykins," Aunt Petunia tried soothing her son. "We won't let him ruin your special day."

"He-He-He al-al-always d-does," Dudley continued mock crying. "I d-d-don't want him to come!"

"Maybe we can phone Marge." suggested Uncle Vernon.

"Don't be silly, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia. "You know she hates the boy."

They always spoke about Harry that way, as if he was a contagious disease. Harry's thoughts with Marge visiting returned. At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Marge whacked a then four-year-old Harry in the shins with her walking stick, to make sure he didn't beat Dudley at musical statues. A couple years ago, she visited for Christmas where she gave Dudley a computerized robot and gave Harry a box of dog biscuits. Harry would never have any idea what next thing she could do if he was ever around her.

"What about your friend, Y'vonne?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"She's in Brazil, on business." stated Aunt Petunia.

"You could just leave me here!" Harry put in hopefully.

If he had the whole house to himself, he could watch anything on the TV. He could even have a go on Dudley's computer, play games on it. Aunt Petunia gave her nephew a look as if she had just swallowed a lemon.

"Yeah, right," Aunt Petunia sarcastically remarked, then continued on in a normal, but angry tone. "And come back later to find this house in ruins?"

"I won't blow up the house." said Harry.

But neither Petunia nor Vernon believed him, as Harry often made things happen somehow. Once, Harry accidentally turned one of his teacher's hair blue after he had insulted Harry. Another time, his aunt had shaved his head almost bald, due to frequent haircuts at a barber shop, but the bangs were left to keep his scar hidden. But overnight, it had grown back to where it had been before it was shaved off and he was given corporal punishment from Aunt Petunia, more brutal beatings from Uncle Vernon, and they both gave him a week in his cupboard. Another time, Petunia was trying to fit Harry with one of Dudley's old sweaters, but it started shrinking somehow, so much that it could only fit on a hand puppet. Petunia decided that the washing machine must've caused it to shrink and Harry wasn't punished, to his relief. However a few weeks ago, Harry got into big trouble for 'climbing buildings' at school, when Harry had been trying to escape Dudley and his gang and later that afternoon, Harry was given more beatings from his uncle and a week without meals. This time, Harry was more than determined to avoid any incident similar to those. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" said Aunt Petunia as she went to answer the door.

She opened the door and Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss walked in with his mother and Dudley ceased his mock-cry act immediately. Piers Polkiss was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was also Dudley's second-in-command in the gang, and Piers was usually the one who would hold people's arms behind their backs while Dudley took to punching the victims. Every year on Dudley's birthday, Vernon and Petunia would take their son and a friend (usually Piers) out for the day, to hamburger restaurants, amusements parks, museums, movie theaters, or anything like that. But Harry was always left behind with Mrs. Figg, a seemingly mad old lady who lived a couple streets south of Privet Drive. Harry didn't care to be there all that much, but there have been a few times where it was better than Privet Drive.

Vernon and Petunia decided to take Dudley, Piers, and reluctantly, Harry to the Chessington World Of Adventures Theme Park/Zoo. Harry couldn't believe his luck (which was usually rotten), since Vernon nor Petunia couldn't think of anything else on what to do with him. Before leaving, Uncle Vernon pulled Harry aside to 'talk some sense' into his nephew.

"I'm warning you now, boy," said Uncle Vernon seriously, pointing a finger in Harry's face. "Any funny business, any at all, and you'll in that cupboard from now until Christmas, and you won't have any meals for a couple weeks. Now get in!"

Harry complied and got in. Being deprived of food is another punishment the Dursleys enjoyed giving him, leaving him malnourished. Harry had to adjust the buckle around his overly large pants to make sure they wouldn't fall down. His overly large shirt was hardly any better, as the neck collar could easily slide down and expose his scars and bruises.

Meanwhile in a certain castle miles and miles away, an old wizard with silver-gray hair and a silver-gray beard was checking certain instruments on his desk in his office. This wizard was named Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and he looked happy that the instruments were functioning perfectly (he also had a twinkle in his eye in his victory expression).

"As long as Harry is toughened up, he'll be able to face his destiny, for the greater good." said Albus to himself, with a smug grin.

To him, Harry Potter was going to be used as some weapon for whatever destiny he was supposedly due to face. Albus also had some other plans in mind for Harry, but Harry will soon find out when the time was right.

 _To be continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: As usual, the Harry Potter universe is owned by J.K. Rowling. I just own this fanfic and my OC. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 2

Friends For Harry Are Discovered

The drive to the Chessington World Of Adventures Amusement Park/Zoo was uneventful. Harry was surprised to see all the rides they had as they walked up to the entrance. There were some roller coasters and some carnival rides. Once they were all within the vicinity of the park, Harry was able to get a better look. Aside from the rides, there were even fun houses and carnival booths, where guests can play games and win prizes. Harry doubted that he would even be allowed to go on any rides or even play at the carnival booths. Guests could also go to the zoo next door, after all it was Dudley's tenth birthday and the Dursleys always did whatever they could to make Dudley's birthday the best day for him.

A little later, the Dursleys approached a frozen treats stall and bought Dudley and Piers two large cotton-candy-flavoured ice cream cones. The vendor asked Harry what he would like, then the Dursleys reluctantly bought Harry an orange-flavoured popsicle. Harry enjoyed it, as it was the first time he had eaten something as tasty as something like a popsicle. At lunchtime, they went to a restaurant grill where they served hamburgers, one of Dudley's favourite foods. Dudley threw a nasty temper tantrum because he didn't see any ketchup, mustard or anything on his burger. Aunt Petunia tried to get Dudley calmed down by getting the workers to fix it, only for Dudley to declare that the burger was (in his opinion) 'contaminated,' so Vernon went to buy Dudley another burger. Once Vernon came back with Dudley's second burger, he and Petunia pushed the first one to Harry.

"You're allowed to finish this one!" they said.

Harry was more than willing to eat it, and did so right away. Piers was sniggering at the worker who had to make another burger for Dudley (who had a displeased look on his face, since the worker 'wasted' time). After lunch, they all decided to go to the zoo, where Harry intensified his efforts to keep his distance since he knew this would increase Dudley and Piers' odds to fall back onto their favourite hobby of beating Harry up. There were some interesting animals, which fascinated Harry. Harry's efforts to keep his distance from the Dursleys seemed to work a little too well, as neither Dudley, Piers, Aunt Petunia nor Uncle Vernon were in sight.

'Oh well, like they're gonna even care,' thought Harry bitterly. 'But at least I'm doing them a tremendous favour!'

So Harry tried to make the best of the situation and looked around at all the other animals. Eventually, he came across an enclosure that held a couple of big mammals that had big, front teeth. He watched the mammals walk around, sniffing everything around them.

"I wonder what kind of animals those are?!" Harry asked himself.

"Those would be capybaras!" said a voice from his left.

This made Harry jump in surprise, so he turned toward his left and saw a girl with brown hair in a low ponytail, blue eyes, and a cheerful grin. She appeared to be his age (maybe a year younger), but Harry decided to avoid asking that kind of question, not wanting to be rude.

"Capybaras?" asked Harry, intrigued.

"Yes," said the girl. "They're the largest rodents in the world!"

"Wow, I didn't know that!" said Harry with fascination in his voice.

"Well, my name is Karley," said the girl, holding her hand out. "Karley Bell!"

"I'm Harry," said Harry, shaking hands with Karley. "Harry Potter!"

Karley's eyes widened in surprise once she realized who she met.

"Are... you really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry sheepishly admitted, naturally believing he did something he wasn't supposed to. "Did I do something... wrong?"

"What... no," said Karley, puzzled by Harry's reaction. "You're the one who made You-Know-Who disappear!"

"You-Know-Who?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Karley.

She thought this was a joke at first, but quickly realized that Harry no idea what (or who) she was referring to.

"I thought..." she started saying, stunned that Harry was genuinely confused.

"No, I honestly have no idea." said Harry.

"Karley, there you are," said another girl who appeared to be Karley's older sister, as she approached the two. "You know better than to wander off alone!"

"Sorry sis!" said Karley in an apologetic tone.

"Well, mum and dad are worried," said Karley's older sister. "And you also know better than to talk to strangers!" She gave Harry an apologetic look.

"But Katie," said Karley, as her sister grabbed her hand and began walking away. "This is Harry Potter I'm talking to!"

Karley's sister stopped, turned around and faced Harry, then her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Really?" she asked. "Are you really... Harry Potter?!"

"Yeah." Harry once again, sheepishly admitted.

Then he lifted his bangs to reveal his scar, thinking that this might've had something to do with what (or who) Karley must've been trying to refer to. They both widened their eyes in surprise even more.

"It... It really is... _you_!" said Karley's big sister, then she held her hand out at Harry. "I'm Katie... Katie Bell!"

Harry shook hands with her. Then Katie led Harry and Karley over to a nearby bench.

"So Harry, where have you been, all this time?!" Katie asked once they sat down on the bench.

"Living with my relatives." said Harry.

"Your relatives?" asked Katie.

"Yeah," said Harry. "My aunt, uncle and cousin."

"I thought you'd be living with a wizarding family," said Katie. "Or do you live in the muggle world?"

"Muggle world?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Katie. "Muggles are what we wizards and witches called non-magic people."

"But magic doesn't exist," said Harry, who was baffled. "Or does it?"

"It does," assured Katie. "Karley and I are magical, witches to be exact!"

"So that means I'm a... _wizard_?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Karley. "Who told you that magic doesn't exist?"

"My aunt and uncle," said Harry, who started coming to several conclusions. "Seeing that they hate magic, especially my uncle!"

"That likely means that they're muggles," said Karley. "They're non-magic people!"

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." said Harry.

"Your parents were magical," said Katie. "They were some of the nicest people in the wizarding world."

"I didn't know that," said Harry as he was coming to realize the _real_ truth. "I was told that my parents were drunks and that they died in a car crash."

This angered Katie and Karley. They couldn't believe that the saviour of the wizarding world was told a bunch of lies. Katie put an arm around Harry's shoulders in a comforting manner, while Karley held one of Harry's hands, also in a comforting manner. Harry flinched, but eased up when they were trying to comfort him.

"Harry," Katie began to explain, with seriousness in her voice. "Your parents didn't die in what was called a car crash. They were murdered by the darkest wizard of all time. They died trying to protect you. Those relatives of yours, they've been lying to you about all that! We don't think any less of you, do you understand?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Harry stuttered. "I-I-I d-doooo!"

"We also want to be friends with you!" said Karley.

"R-R-Really? Fr-Fr-Friends?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry!" said Katie and Karley, smiling at him.

"Wow, I didn't think that this would ever happen!" said Harry, who was overjoyed.

"Why is that?" asked Katie and Karley in unison.

"Because... I never had any friends, until now," said Harry. "All because of my cousin Dudley and his friends. They would always beat up any kid, or threaten to beat up any kid who approached me to try and befriend me. They would always make sure I didn't have any friends by making up all sorts of lies!"

Harry lowered his head as he finished. Katie and Karley were shedding tears once they found out what Harry's life was really like. They remembered reading books about Harry that claimed that Harry was living a wonderful life, in peace, and away from people who only saw him as The-Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry as a person. Now they know that Harry wasn't living the life that the books about him claimed. They gave Harry a hug, who flinched again. But Harry eased up, now knowing they wanted to be friends with him, and allowed them to continue hugging him.

Harry was, for the very first time a happy wizard. He was relieved that he was, for once forming friendships. But unfortunately for Harry, his rotten luck was just about to return.

"Sometime, when a wizard or witch reaches the age of eleven," Katie started filling Harry in a little bit on the wizarding world. "They will get an invitation to attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!"

"Wow," said Harry with fascination. "But I will be turning ten on July 31st."

"That's a bummer," said Katie with some disappointment in her voice. "I was also hoping to get the chance to introduce you to some of my friends. I will be starting Hogwarts this September."

"But I have to wait another two years," said Karley with disappointment in her voice. "I turn nine on August 17th."

"I'm already eleven," said Katie. "My birthday was on May 12th."

"Well, happy belated birthday Katie!" said Harry.

"Thank you, Harry!" said Katie.

"Well, well," said a sneering voice. "What do we have here?"

The three friends gulped and looked behind them. Harry gasped in horror that Dudley and Piers had found him. Dudley and Piers were angry that Harry had befriended somebody.

"Why don't you go pick on somebody your own size." said Katie and Karley defiantly.

"Oh, we can't do that," said Dudley, with an evil grin. "They'd hit us back!"

"Now, kindly hand the freak over," warned Piers. "Or you feel mine and Dudley's wrath!"

"No way, Piers," said Harry defiantly. "We were having a good time!"

Dudley was angry that the 'freak' had made friends, and was now defying him.

"How dare you make friends," shouted Dudley, outraged. "Freaks don't deserve friends!"

"Well, I'm no freak," said Harry. "That only exists in your head!"

All of a sudden, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon arrived not long after. They, too were angry to see Harry with friends. Uncle Vernon turned purple-faced with anger, and started breathing like an angry rhinoceros.

"You had been warned, boy," snarled Uncle Vernon. "We give you room and board, and this is how you show gratefulness?"

"You _are_ an ungrateful freak!" snapped Aunt Petunia. "We told you never to wander off!"

Dudley and Piers decided to 'teach' the girls a 'lesson,' where Dudley punched Karley in the stomach, while Piers pushed Katie with all his might, causing her to fall to the ground and land on her bum. Karley clutched her stomach in pain while Katie was stunned that she saw Harry's cousin punch her little sister, without remorse. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt, pulling him away and back to their car.

"Thanks alot, Freak," Dudley blurted out at Harry, with sarcasm. "You had to ruin my day, again!"

Karley managed to recover and looked up at Harry, who was being dragged away. Harry's shirt almost slipped off and what Katie and Karley saw just about made them throw up. They saw all sorts of scars and bruises. Some of the bruises were fairly recent (which were a purple-bluish colour), along with some of the scars. They were horrified beyond belief.

"Come on, Karley," said Katie. "We'd better get back to mum and dad!"

"Okay," cried Karley, whose stomach still hurt. "I-I just can't b-believe what I saw!"

"Me, too!" said Katie.

So they walked around the zoo, looking for their mum and dad. They found them who were waiting by the elephant enclosure. Mr. and Mrs. Bell were relieved when they saw their daughters.

"There you are," said Mrs. Bell. "What took you so long?"

"We met Harry Potter." stated Katie.

"What, really?" asked Mr. Bell.

"Yeah," said Karley. "We started chatting with him, but then his cousin and his cousin's friend eventually found us, followed by Harry's aunt and uncle."

"What happened then?" asked Mrs. Bell.

"They dragged Harry away," said Katie. "And his large over-sized shirt kind of slipped off and revealed some scars and bruises, some of them were recent."

"Oh my." said her parents in unison.

"Harry's cousin even punched me in the stomach," said Karley. "While that friend of Harry's cousin's pushed Katie to the ground!"

"I can't believe that," said Mr. Bell. "We'd better get home, and I'll contact Amelia Bones. Hopefully she'll be able to help out!"

And with that decision, the Bell family left the vicinity of the park/zoo combo, then they found an alley, and soon they disappeared. Meanwhile, the Dursleys and Piers made it back to Number 4, Privet Drive. Dudley and Piers left to go meet up with the other members of their gang, while Harry was to be 'punished.'

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FRIENDS," shouted Uncle Vernon, as soon as he, Petunia and Harry were in the house. "WE GIVE YOU A PLACE TO LIVE AND FOOD TO EAT! FREAKS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE FRIENDS!"

"I'm not a freak," said Harry irritably. "And I have just as much right to make friends as you all do!"

"Yes, you are a freak!" snapped Aunt Petunia. "You didn't have any permission to befriend anybody!"

"You guys even lied to me," said Harry. "Magic does exist, and my parents never died in that car crash!"

"OH THAT DOES IT!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

He got out his belt and started whacking Harry with it relentlessly. After doing this for five minutes, he dragged Harry into the cupboard under the stairs forcefully, then he dead-bolted it.

"There's no... such thing... as MAGIC!" yelled Uncle Vernon into the vent grates.

Once he was done, he closed the vents. Harry silently cried into his pillow. Why did he have to have such awful luck? He finally made a couple friends, and Dudley and Piers decided to ruin it. Why couldn't he be with a family who loved him? Will that wish ever be granted? That was all he ever wanted. Was it really that hard? Was that too much to ask for?

 _To be continued!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. This fanfic and my OC is all I own. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 3

Shocking Revelations

Harry was happy that he had finally made some friends yesterday. Unfortunately, this also earned him what was to be his longest ever punishment. He wasn't allowed out of the cupboard except for school or to do chores.

Meanwhile over at Bell Manor, Katie and Karley were giving a better explanation to their parents, Kenny and Kallie, about Harry. They were beyond angry about the way Harry was treated by his so-called relatives. All of the books about Harry claimed that he was living a good, peaceful life, but that turned out to be a lie. Kenny was having trouble trying to keep his temper in check, as he was trying to find out who placed Harry with muggles who despised magic. Katie and Karley were crying, seeing that it wasn't easy for them to give their parents better information about Harry.

"What kind of relatives would do this, and call themselves 'normal,'" asked an outraged Kallie. "And call one of their own a freak?"

"Something doesn't sound right," Kenny realized. "I'd better get to the Ministry Of Magic and explain this to Amelia!"

So he went over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of some sort of powder, tossed some into the fireplace, stated his destination, walked into the green fire, and all too soon, Kenny arrived at the main lobby of the Ministry Of Magic. He walked over to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (which was on the second floor), approached the door to Madam Amelia Bones' office and knocked. Amelia answered it.

"Hello, Kenny," Amelia greeted. "May I ask what brought you here?"

"Something important to discuss with you," Kenny informed Amelia with urgency in his voice. "It's an emergency!"

After showing Kenny into her office, Amelia asked: "What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

"Yes," said Kenny. "My wife and I took our daughters out to Muggle London yesterday. Then, Karley and Katie met somebody who you might not believe!"

"Who was it that they met?" asked Amelia curiously.

"Harry Potter!" said Kenny.

Amelia's eyes widened in shock. She came to realize that something wasn't right. So she asked Kenny to continue his explanation.

"It started when Karley kind of wandered off," Kenny continued. "When five minutes had passed, Kallie and I asked Katie to go find her. We started worrying when Katie didn't return with Karley, so we went to look for them. We managed to find them, and they explained what had happened!"

"What exactly happened that caused your daughters delay in returning to you and Kallie?" asked Amelia.

"They had met Harry and started to make friends with him," Kenny went on. "They were soon interrupted by Harry's relatives. They started, what Katie and Karley described, complaining about Harry supposedly wandering off. They dragged him away, then Katie and Karley spotted something that was so horrible!"

"What was it that they spotted?" asked Amelia.

"From what my daughters explained, they saw that Harry was wearing overly large rags, that looked several sizes too big for Harry," Kenny continued. "And Katie and Karley explained that they saw Harry's shirt almost slip off, and that it exposed what may have been scars and bruises. They stated that it was almost enough to make them want to vomit!"

"Oh, my goodness," said Amelia, covering her mouth in horror. "How could those muggles do this to a child?"

"I was wondering that, too," said Kenny. "Katie and Karley have even stated that some of the scars and bruises have been fairly recent. They described that as a sickly sight!"

"Something about that just... doesn't sound right." said Amelia with realization.

"What do you mean, Amelia?" asked Kenny.

"Harry's parents, Lily and James," stated Amelia. "They've been good friends of mine! They visited me shortly after writing their will. They even told me face-to-face that there was no way Harry was to go to his muggle relatives!"

"Who would willingly ignore their will?" wondered Kenny.

"I guess it was whoever witnessed the will," said Amelia. "If my suspicions are correct, it must've been..."

"Uh-oh," said Kenny with realization. "Do you think it might've been Albus Dumbledore?"

"As a matter of fact," said Amelia. "My gut is telling me that. Why Albus would do this, I have no clue. If only we had proof that he did do this. Unfortunately, he is also chief warlock of the Wizengamot, so he can just overrule all this, allowing him to get away with what he has been doing!"

"We need to find some more suitable guardians for Harry ASAP!" Kenny decided.

"We do," agreed Amelia. "But, Harry will need to be present for the reading of his parents' will if he is ever to go to a loving family!"

"You're right, Amelia," agreed Kenny. "I'd better get back home, so I can inform Kallie, Katie and Karley all of this information!"

So he left to allow Amelia to come up with a solution to get Harry away from his muggle relatives. Kenny also, true to his word, went to inform his wife and daughters what all he had just learned once he flooed back home. Little did he and Amelia know, that luck just wasn't to be on their side.

(Meanwhile, in a certain office at Hogwarts)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who was also the headmaster of Hogwarts, was having a 'private discussion' with two children with flaming red hair, a boy and a girl. A discussion that Albus assumed would help Harry prepare for his destiny.

"What did you want to talk to us about, professor?" asked the red-haired children in unison.

"Well, Mr. Weasley," said Albus. "You know how Harry Potter is due to start school here next year with you?"

"Oh, yes," said the young male Weasley ecstatically. "Will Ginny and I be the first to befriend him?"

"Of course," said Albus, who turned toward the girl named Ginny. "And Miss Weasley, this will give you a better chance to eventually marry Harry. You will get a share of his wealth at the same time once that happens."

"Oooooooh, yes, yes, yeeesssssssss!" squealed Ginny with excitement. "Daddy would always tell me stories of Harry as a hero rescuing me, where I'm a princess. This will be a dream come true, won't it Ron?!"

"Definitely, Ginny," said her brother Ron, who turned back to Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, how will I make sure that Harry and I become best mates?"

"Next school year," Albus began explaining. "When you and your family go to King's Cross Station, you'll need to act like you don't remember where the platform is. Harry will be clueless and he'll follow your family, where he'll ask how to get onto platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters!"

"I just wish the next year would just get here already," said Ron. "It seems like it'll take an eternity!"

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "I wish we didn't have to wait another year or so!"

"I understand," said Albus. "But think of it this way. It'll give you both plenty of time to prepare for all of this!"

"Okay, we'll do anything to make sure we're prepared." said Ron and Ginny in unison.

Once they finished discussing their plans, Albus returned the two Weasley children back to their home. After Albus left, Ron and Ginny's mother walked into the living room.

"So, what did you two talk to Albus about?" she asked, rather curiously.

"Well," Ron started explaining. "He asked me and Ginny to befriend Harry Potter next year, when he and I start Hogwarts!"

"That'd be great!" agreed Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, maybe if I try real hard," said Ginny. "Maybe he'll fall in love with me, and maybe ask me to marry him!"

"Well, just don't go overboard," warned Mrs. Weasley. "You don't want it to backfire!"

"Yes mum." said Ginny.

When she and Ron headed upstairs, they had a wicked smile on their faces. They knew that perhaps if the plan depended on it, they needed to have Harry in their lives, even if they had to force Harry into it.

 _To be continued!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: As mentioned, no copyright intended. J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I just own this fanfic and my OC._

Ch. 4

The Leaky Cauldron

It was four weeks later (July 21st), with occasional beatings before Harry was allowed out of his cupboard. It was like a week left before the summer holidays. Harry and Dudley got ready for their last week of school. Despite Harry having found out the truth, the Dursleys were still adamant that magic didn't exist. Harry was hoping he'd see Katie and Karley again in the future, but he could never count on his luck increasing, as it almost never happened that way. It seemed to almost always work in Dudley and his gang members' favour. The Dursleys were, however unaware that a certain witch was watching them. Amelia Bones was determined to see that Harry get removed from the Dursleys' custody. She couldn't do so yet, knowing that she needed enough evidence that will put Harry's aunt and uncle behind bars in prison, and for Harry's cousin to be put into a juvenile detention center.

'How could they do this to a child?' Amelia wondered. 'And how could Albus leave Harry here?'

She took notes on what happened in the household. She saw that Harry's aunt forced him out of the cupboard under the stairs, and forced Harry to cook breakfast. Amelia was outraged that they didn't give Harry any of the breakfast he cooked. They didn't even praise him or anything. The male Dursleys were fat, in sharp contrast to Harry, who was way too skinny (especially for someone his age). The worst that she witnessed was when Harry and his cousin walked out to the bus stop. His cousin just started punching him relentlessly, to the point where Harry had enough and retaliated.

"Mum, Dad!" Amelia heard Harry's cousin screaming. "The freak is beating me up for no reason!"

Then, Amelia saw Harry run away as fast as possible, just as his aunt and uncle came outside to 'teach the freak a lesson.'

"Oh, he did, did he!" growled Harry's uncle. "The ungrateful brat!"

"Yeah," said Harry's cousin. "He's always troublesome. I even warned him not to even think about it, but he ignored me anyway!"

"He's going to be in so much trouble this afternoon!" Harry's aunt declared.

So Harry's cousin stomped off to where Amelia guessed was a bus stop. She also saw Harry's aunt and uncle walk back inside. Then, his uncle got into his car to go to work. Amelia was even more outraged at what she saw.

'Don't worry, Harry,' Amelia thought to herself. 'We'll get you out of there as soon as possible!'

So Amelia found an alley, walked into it, then she disappeared and reappeared back at the Ministry of Magic. Then she walked back to her office, with the notes she took about what happened at the Dursleys. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore came in to her office.

"We need to talk, Amelia." said Albus as he closed the door and cast the silence charm on the door.

"About what, Albus?" asked Amelia.

"About where you have been," said Albus. "I know you were at #4 Privet Drive!"

"Well, yeah, I was informed a few weeks ago about Harry's treatment." said Amelia.

"I order you to call off the investigation," Albus threatened. "It's for the Greater Good!"

"How?" asked Amelia. "To let Harry endure that kind of..."

"You know I'm the chief warlock of the Wizengamot," said Albus firmly. "Now, I insist you call off your investigation, or I'll see to it that you get fired!"

Amelia paled at that. She reluctantly complied, not wanting to lose her job. Albus left the office, leaving Amelia to ponder her thoughts. She kept wondering what Albus meant by The Greater Good.

(Later that afternoon)

Aunt Petunia arrived at St. Grogery's Primary School to pick up her precious Diddykins and his friends. She drove off without even waiting for Harry (as part of the punishment, in her opinion), who came walking out about a minute or so after Petunia drove off. After waiting for five minutes, Harry had enough.

'Good riddance,' he thought. 'Seeing that they don't care about me, I ain't waiting any longer!'

Harry remembered something that happened about nine months ago. He had to tag along with Aunt Petunia and Dudley to go shopping. Harry saw somebody dressed in what he guessed may have been a cloak. This person bowed to him, but then Petunia saw that and dragged Harry outside while Dudley followed. Aunt Petunia had asked Harry if he knew that man, to which Harry said that he didn't, and then they went back home without purchasing anything, then he was 'punished' by Uncle Vernon later that evening. That store was close by a seemingly abandoned building, but Harry saw the sign by the front door that said: _The Leaky Cauldron_. Having made up his mind, Harry decided to find the building called The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had been searching for the seemingly abandoned building when he spotted a man dressed in a cloak. Harry correctly guessed that the man was a wizard.

"Excuse me," Harry called out to the wizard, who turned to Harry. "Can you tell me where this building called The Leaky Cauldron is?"

"You're in front of it, Mr. Potter." said the wizard.

Harry looked up at the sign that said: The Leaky Cauldron. He was relieved that he found it.

"I'm Dedalus Diggle, Mr. Potter!" the wizard introduced himself, holding his hand out at Harry.

While shaking hands with Dedalus, Harry said: "I remember you, the one who bowed to me in that store!"

"You remembered," said Dedalus with delight. "What brings you here, Mr. Potter?"

"To learn more about the wizarding world," stated Harry. "Up until about a month ago, I knew nothing about the wizarding world."

"Ah, okay," said Dedalus. "Let's go inside. We don't want to attract unwanted attention from the muggles!"

So Harry and Dedalus walked into The Leaky Cauldron. Harry was amazed to see chairs at various tables move on it's own to allow patrons to sit down.

"Ah, Dedalus," greeted the innkeeper. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tom," said Dedalus. "Mr. Potter here just showed up!"

Tom the innkeeper was surprised, then he looked down at Harry.

"Bless my soul," said Tom. "It's... really... Harry Potter!"

The patrons of The Leaky Cauldron stopped talking when they also saw Harry. Then there were whispers and murmurs, then one wizard approached Harry to shake hands with him.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter," he said, as Harry shook his hand. "Welcome back!"

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter," said a middle-aged witch as she shook hands with Harry. "I can't believe that I'm meeting you at last!"

"So what can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" asked Tom.

"Well, I want to learn more about the wizarding world!" said Harry.

"Of course," said Tom. "But, have you been living in the muggle world?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. "It wasn't until last month when I started getting hints about it, the wizarding world that is."

"Oh," said Tom. "Why don't you and Dedalus follow me into a back room."

So they went into a back room. Tom knew it was better that way, not wanting Harry to be too overwhelmed if he had to explain his story out in public. As soon as they were in a back room, Harry continued his story. He explained that he was told that his parents died in a car crash, angering Tom and Dedalus when they were told that. Then, Harry explained about his living conditions (though reluctantly) about how he was giving very little food and water, forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, treated like slave, forbidden to ask any questions, especially about his parents, denied happiness, and also forbidden to have friends, or else he would get punished brutally. Tom and Dedalus were outraged once Harry finished. They assured Harry that they wouldn't hold it against him. As Tom predicted, Harry was, indeed overwhelmed after he told his story.

"Room 5 is available, Mr. Potter," said Tom. "It's on the house!"

"Thank you, Tom," said Harry. "This means alot to me!"

"Anytime, Mr. Potter," said Tom. "To help out Lily and James' son, it's the least I can do!"

So he showed Harry to Room 5. Tom also told Harry he would give him some information about the wizarding world in the morning. Harry found himself to be very tired, as it was a long afternoon and soon, sleep overtook him.

(Meanwhile, in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore was checking some kind of instrument he had on his desk. This was one of his silver instruments, and the one Albus was checking monitored the blood wards around the Dursley household. It was emitting puffs of gray smoke, which told Albus that Harry wasn't with his relatives nor anywhere near the Dursleys house.

"Where could Harry be?" Albus asked himself. "He needs to fulfill his destiny, for the Greater Good! I shall inform the Weasleys about this!"

So Professor Dumbledore grabbed some floo powder, threw it into the fireplace, and called out "The Burrow." Soon, he arrived in the living room of the Burrow, the Weasleys home.

"Albus," greeted Mrs. Weasley. "What brings you here?"

"Apparently, Harry Potter disappeared," Albus informed. "Molly, if you can, could you help keep an eye and ear out for him?"

"Of course, Albus," assured Molly. "Ron and Ginny just want to meet him. They won't take his disappearance very well!"

"They will meet him," stated Albus. "Hopefully, he won't be too far away!"

Unknown to him and Molly, Ron and Ginny were standing at the top of the stairs on the second, eavesdropping on the discussion. Then they returned to Ron's room, which was located on the fifth floor.

"I sure hope Harry didn't disappear," said Ron once he and Ginny were in Ron's room and closed the door. "Our future depends on him in our lives!"

"I hope so, too," said Ginny. "He's the only one I wanna date, and eventually marry!"

"I'll have to make sure that nobody else befriends him," stated Ron. "If Harry gets sorted in Gryffindor house, that'll help our plan big time!"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhh," said Ginny ecstatically. "And once it's my first year, I'll do whatever I can to make sure Harry is smitten with me!"

So the two youngest Weasleys walked out to get some dinner. What they didn't know was that their twins brothers were eavesdropping on their youngest siblings plans, they had been walking upstairs to get Ron and Ginny downstairs for dinner. The twins room was on the second floor, and Ginny was unaware that she wasn't as quiet as she thought. So the twins sneaked back to their room before Ron and Ginny could spot them.

"Gred, did I just hear right?" asked one of the twins.

"Yes, you did, Forge," said the other twin. "I can't believe they think they can get Harry Potter so easily and offer false friendship with him."

"FRED! GEORGE!" called Molly from downstairs. "DINNER IS READY!"

"Coming!" the twins called out in unison.

Soon, Albus was back in the headmasters office of Hogwarts. He needed to find Harry, as his plan depended on him, for the Greater Good!

 _To be continued!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: As usual, no copyright intended. J.K. Rowling is the one who owns the Harry Potter universe. The fanfic and OC are all I own._

Ch. 5

Harry's Inheritance

Harry woke up early the next morning as usual, as he had been used to it for as long as he can remember. At first, he thought all of the previous days events was a dream, until he looked around and saw that he was in one of the rooms at The Leaky Cauldron. This made Harry realize that it wasn't a dream, which allowed him to ease up (as he wasn't at the Dursleys). Once Harry made it downstairs for breakfast, Tom handed him a plate that had eggs and bacon on it. Harry was hesitant, all because of the times when Dudley would take it away. Tom could tell why Harry was hesitating.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter," Tom assured. "Nobody will take your breakfast."

So Harry eased up and ate his breakfast. Then, Tom told Harry about Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping district. Tom even led Harry to a room where the entrance was located. Tom showed Harry the entrance code (from the trash bin, three up and two across, right by some seemingly broken bricks). Once that happened, the bricks began rearranging themselves, gradually forming an archway.

"Welcome Harry, to Diagon Alley!" said Tom.

"Wow!" said Harry as he watch all of the other wizards and witches going in and out of the various shops.

"We'll stop at Gringotts first," said Tom, pointing to a large, marble building in plain view, even from the entrance. "The only wizarding bank, owned and run by goblins!"

"Do any wizards or witches work there, too?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Gringotts does have jobs for wizards and witches," Tom explained. "The goblins don't like thieves, which makes them ideal guards."

Harry was more than willing to obey that warning. He didn't want to think what any goblins could do if they spotted anybody attempting to rob Gringotts. They started walking to Gringotts, where they were greeted by two red-heads at the entrance.

"Bill, Charlie!" Tom greeted. "How are you?"

"Doing good, Tom!" said the red-heads in unison.

"That's good," said Tom. "I'm just helping Mr. Potter here, showing him around Diagon Alley!"

"Harry Potter!" said the red-heads.

Then, the red-head with long hair held his hand out at Harry.

"I'm Bill Weasley!" he introduced himself as Harry shook his hand.

"I'm Charlie Weasley!" said the other red-head as he also shook hands with Harry.

"Would you two be willing to help Harry?" asked Tom. "I need to get back to The Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure, Tom." said Bill and Charlie.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry." said Tom.

"Not at all," said Harry. "This could be the perfect chance to get to know Bill and Charlie better!"

"Good idea, Harry. But, do be careful." said Tom as he turned around to head back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"So, Harry, when do you start Hogwarts?" asked Bill.

"Well, I turn ten on the 31st," said Harry. "So that means, I start next year."

"Well, I graduated just a little over a year ago," said Bill. "I work for Gringotts, as a curse breaker! I'll be transfering to Egypt in three weeks!"

"And this will be my seventh and final year," stated Charlie. "Three of our younger siblings currently attend Hogwarts!"

"Cool," said Harry. "May I ask what their names are?"

"Of course, Harry," said Bill. "One of them is Percy, who'll be starting his fourth year. We also have twin brothers, whose names are Fred and George, who will be second year students. They're pranksters, and they often call themselves 'Gred and Forge,' because mum frequently mistakes one for the other!"

"And our youngest siblings are Ron and Ginny," said Charlie. "Ron starts Hogwarts next year, while Ginny starts in a couple years. I've seen them acting desperate or something. My guess is that they're so anxious on wanting to meet you!"

"Why is that?" asked Harry. "I'm just an ordinary child!"

"I don't know," said Charlie. "All they keep saying is that they will meet you, even if they have to find a way to make it happen!"

"Oh," said Harry. "Something is telling me that they aren't interested in a genuine friendship with me!"

"Nice observation, Harry," said Bill. "How did you get exceptional observation skills?"

"Living with my so-called muggle relatives," said Harry. "Especially with my cousin, Dudley!"

So Harry told Bill and Charlie his story, of how he was treated, how he was given very little to eat, how he was denied almost any happiness and freedom, how he was bullied by his cousin, how his cousin and his friends scared off anybody who tried befriending Harry, and how he was punished, for almost anything, how he was told that he was ungrateful, and how he was called a freak. Bill and Charlie were shocked, they weren't pleased at what kind of life Harry had been living.

"Don't you worry, Harry," said Bill and Charlie in unison. "We want to be friends with you! Those muggles are just horrible. But don't think you're any less!"

"Thank you," said Harry. "This means a whole lot to me!"

"Well, I need to get my school stuff," said Charlie. "I hope to see you again soon, Harry!"

"Okay, see you later, Charlie!" said Harry.

So Charlie walked off to find the rest of his family to get their school stuff.

"Harry," said Bill. "We ought to go to Ragnok's office. He's the head goblin of Gringotts!"

"Is he expecting me?" asked Harry.

"I think so," said Bill. "He mentioned something about sending you notification letters!"

"I never got anything like that before." said Harry with surprise in his voice.

"We'd better get the misunderstanding cleared up, then." said Bill.

So he escorted Harry inside Gringotts and over to the door to Ragnok's office. Bill knocked on the door, and the goblin named Ragnok answered it.

"Mr. Weasley," said Ragnok. "Is this Harry Potter?"

"Yes sir!" said Bill.

"Okay. Come on in, Mr. Potter!" said Ragnok.

"See you later, Harry!" said Bill.

"Alright, take care, Bill!" said Harry.

So Harry walked into Ragnok's office and took a seat in front of his desk.

"We've been expecting you, Mr. Potter," stated Ragnok. "We've sent you a notification letter on your ninth birthday, and you never responded, so we kept trying to send you more!"

"I honestly never received any!" said Harry.

"Hmmm, I guess that Albus must've had something to do with this!" Ragnok deduced.

"Albus?" wondered Harry.

"Yeah, Albus Dumbledore," said Ragnok. "He's the current headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. He's also chief warlock of the Wizengamot at the Ministry of Magic!"

"Oh," Harry realized. "This can't be good!"

"It isn't good," said Ragnok. "Keeping somebody's mail from him or her is one crime Albus has committed. It's called mail fraud."

"How has he been getting my mail?" asked Harry.

"Well, he was a witness to your parents will, Mr. Potter." said Ragnok. "And then he said he would take care of any mail for you. But he didn't seem to do that!"

"I do wonder what his motives are," said Harry. "Would you please just call me Harry?"

"Of course," said Ragnok. "As long you just call me Ragnok!"

"Okay, I will." said Harry.

So Ragnok called for Griphook, another Gringotts goblin into his office and asked him to get a copy of the Potters will. Griphook left the office and came back a few minutes later, and handed the copy of the will to Ragnok. Then he inspected the will, correctly believing that it was sealed.

"Just as I suspected," said Ragnok, as he handed a silver dagger to Harry. "You will need to slice your palm with this and add seven drops of your blood on this parchment to open the will. Don't worry, Harry, once that's done, the wound will automatically heal!"

So Harry did just as Ragnok instructed him to. He sliced his palm to allow seven drops of blood to fall onto the parchment that was sealed. Once that was done, Harry's wound automatically healed, and the parchment was open, which was the will of Harry's parents. Then Ragnok handed it to Harry, who started reading the will. It read:

 _The last will and testament of Lily J. Potter (nee Evans) and James Potter._

 _To our son, Harry James Potter, if you're reading this will, then your father and I are dead. We're sorry we can't be there for you! Just know that we love you withh all our hearts! We also leave Harry the Potter Vault, consisting of 350 million galleons and some heirlooms. We also leave him the Potter manor and our house elves, Tilly and Philly. We also leave Harry the Potter family ring, which will protect Harry from most spells and charms. The ring will also allow Harry to become head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, we leave you 5 million galleons._

 _To Remus J. Lupin, we leave you 5 million galleons._

 _To Frank and Alice (or Augusta) Longbottom, we leave you, 2.5 million galleons apiece._

 _To Kenneth and Kallie Bell, we leave you 2.5 million galleons apiece._

 _To Amelia Bones, we leave you 5 million galleons._

 _To Minerva McGonagall, we leave you 5 million galleons._

 _To Arthur and Molly Weasley, we leave you 5 million galleons_.

 _We also leave here a succession list of friends who could be Harry's guardians, if he decides that Potter Manor might be a bit too much for him. The list follows as:_

 _1\. Sirius Orion Black (best friend of James, Harry's godfather)._

 _2\. Frank and Alice (or Augusta) Longbottom (friends of the family, Alice being Harry's godmother)._

 _3\. Amelia Bones (friend of the family)._

 _4\. Kenneth and Kallie Bell (friends of the family)._

 _5\. Minerva McGonagall (James' godmother)._

 _6\. Arthur and Molly Weasley (friends of the family)._

 _Under NO, and we mean NO circumstances is Harry supposed to be placed under the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley (nee Evans). They both hate and despise magic to the max. They will just abuse and neglect Harry to the extreme._

 _And one last thing for Harry, we also left you with another piece of parchment that will unlock your magical abilities, in the light if Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore finds you. He is NOT to be trusted, and is likely to declare himself your magical guardian, and place magical blocks on you, and send you to the magic-hating Dursleys. With the second piece of parchment, you will have the blocks removed. But it requires your signature written in blood. Being the head of the most ancient and most noble house also grants you exemption from the restriction of underage magic._

 _Signed,_

 _Lily J. Potter and James Potter_

 _October 15, 1981_

 _Witnesses signed,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _November 1, 1981_

Harry shed a tear upon reading the will, now knowing his mum and dad loved him. This also angered Harry, all because of the lies his aunt and uncle fed him about his parents being drunks who hated Harry, and that they died in the car crash. Harry also noticed another piece of parchment in the will. It read:

 _With the permission of Harry's magical guardian, a marriage contract has been drawn up between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, that will happen on the day of Harry's eighteenth birthday._

 _Signed,_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _November 7, 1981_

"So Albus has been trying to control my life?" said Harry, outraged. "What makes him think that that's okay?"

"He claimed it was for what he called The Greater Good." said Ragnok.

"This marriage contract," said Harry. "Is this also fake?"

"WHAT?" yelled Ragnok as Harry handed it to him. "A counterfeit contract. Albus is gonna be in so much trouble!"

"I knew it," said Harry. "Bill kind of warned me about Ginny."

"Albus is facing multiple counts of counterfeiting documents and going against the wishes of your parents, Harry," stated Ragnok. "Setting up a void marriage contract is also a serious crime. Your parents wanted you to eventually marry somebody who loves you for who you are, not somebody who wants to marry you for your fame and wealth."

"All of this will give me reasons to steer clear of him," said Harry. "I'd like the void contract destroyed, please."

"Of course, Harry, that will be done," said Ragnok. "Are you ready to get rid of your magical blocks?"

"I'm ready!" said Harry. "I don't want Albus Dumbledork to run my life as if I'm a puppet!"

So Ragnok handed Harry some sort of quill, which didn't seem to need any ink.

"This is a blood quill," explained Ragnok. "You will need to use it to sign the parchment, because it requires a blood signature. You will feel a little pain on the back of your hand."

True to the warning, Harry did feel a little pain on the back of his hand as he signed his signature on the blood parchment. Once that was done, the contents of the parchment started revealing itselves. The parchment read:

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Born: 7-31-1980**

 **Parents: Lily J. Potter and James Potter**

 **Magical Abilities: Occlumency (100% blocked), Exceptional Potion skills (75% blocked), Master Charms (75% blocked), Extreme Transfiguration (75% blocked), Defence Spells (50% blocked), Healing Abilities (75% blocked), Wandless Magic (90% blocked).**

"Wow," said Harry. "No wonder it always took some time for my wounds to heal!"

"Are you ready to get this taken care of?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes, I'm ready!" said Harry.

"Okay, follow me please!" said Ragnok.

So Harry got up and followed Ragnok to another room in Gringotts. This room had a team of goblins trained to get rid of magical blocks.

"Now, Mr. Potter," said the head block remover. "If you could lay down on this table. You will be put in a magically-induced sleep while the procedure is being done."

So Harry took off his glasses and placed them on a table, then he layed down on the table, where he was put into the magically-induced sleep. Then the team of magical block removers got busy removing the magic blocks on Harry.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Harry doesn't have Legilimency, seeing that in canon, it's likely that it's illegal, due to it being easy to abuse. Instead, Harry simply has exceptional observation skills, that way it won't cause too much trouble.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: As usual, no copyright intended. J.K. Rowling owns the rights to Harry. This fanfic and my OC are all I own._

Ch. 6

The New Harry

Harry woke up an hour later. He could feel all of his wounds healed, and he felt more powerful and relieved than ever. He looked around the room and was able to see clearly. Harry held his glasses up to his eyes, which made everything blurry. Harry now realized that he no longer needed them. Redfang, the head goblin of the magical block remover approached Harry.

"While we were removing your blocks," he informed Harry. "There was a soul fragment right where your scar was. It was also removed, along with the other blocks. We had to remove the soul fragment first, to avoid any possible damage to your magical core."

"Was that the main reason why my magic wasn't working properly?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Redfang. "Plus some spells that Albus put on you to keep your full potential as low as possible."

"Won't Albus Dumbledork be in for a surprise next year, when my first year at Hogwarts starts!" said Harry triumphantly, smiling in the process.

"Hopefully, this will teach him a lesson," said Redfang. "Especially when and if he's stripped of his title as chief warlock!"

So Harry got up and also noticed he was now tall, even for a 9-going-on-10 year old, (standing at a height of 5'8"). As soon as he made it back to the main lobby of Gringotts, he was stopped by Griphook, the goblin who handed the copy of the Potters will to Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter," said Griphook. "Would you like to go down to your family vault to get your family ring and get the money that your parents left to their friends transfered over to their respective vaults?"

"Yes, please," said Harry. "Would you please call me Harry?"

"Of course," said Griphook. "If you will only call me Griphook!"

"I will." said Harry.

"Now, if you'll follow me to your family vault," said Griphook. "You'll need to pick up your family ring!"

So he escorted Harry to the Potter family vault. Once they made it to the vault, Griphook handed Harry a key, so he could unlock the vault door get in.

"You must keep this key with you," he stated in a serious tone. "Don't let anybody take it from you!"

"I will make sure of that!" assured Harry.

So he unlocked his family vault with his key. The vault door opened and Harry's mouth fell open when he looked inside. There were all sorts of jewels, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds, and even some family heirlooms. Harry found one ring that had a note next to it, that read:

 _Harry,_

 _This is the family ring. Once you put it on, you will become the head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter. We love you, son!_

 _From,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Once he finished reading the note, Harry picked up the ring and put it on. The ring glowed, in gold light, accepting Harry as the head of House Potter. Harry also spotted seven bags, which Griphook explained that they were bottomless bags. Each one had a note that would transfer the respective bottomless bags to the vaults of the friends of House Potter once Harry touched them with the ring. Harry did just that, and the bottomless bags were transfered over to the vaults of the families who were friends with House Potter.

Once Harry had taken care of business at Gringotts, he walked outside to contemplate on what to do or where to go. He began walking, and spotted two girls he recognized walking into a shop. He followed them, and realized they walked into the shop called: Ollivanders- Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Harry decided to walk inside, unaware that a certain red-haired girl was spying on him, from the front door to a bookstore called Flourish And Blotts.

Inside Ollivanders, Harry spotted Karley sitting on a chair by the door, while Katie was at the counter, trying wands (as she was starting her first year in September). Karley saw him, but couldn't recognize him.

"Are you a long lost twin of Harry's?" she asked.

"No," said Harry. "I am Harry Potter!"

"Oh Harry," said Karley as she got up and hugged him. "You're alright!"

Harry flinched, as he still wasn't used to that, nor physical contact in general, but then hugged her back. Inevitably, Katie turned around and also saw Harry, as did her parents.

"Wow, Harry," said Katie. "We were so worried when you were dragged away. I'm glad you're okay!"

"So what happened?" asked Karley. "You don't have your glasses, and you look all healthy!"

"I no longer need glasses," said Harry. "But, I'm going to put some non-presciption lenses in them, and keep up the Boy-Who-Lived guise. This will, hopefully fool Dumbledore into leaving me be."

"Interesting," said Katie. "How did you get all healthy?"

"I just left Gringotts," explained Harry. "It turns out that my parents left a will! It also turned out that _Dumbledork_ ignored my parents wishes and placed me with my muggle relatives."

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Bell, holding his hand out at Harry. "I'm Katie and Karley's father, Kenny!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Harry as he shook Kenny's hand.

'And I'm Kallie Bell, Katie and Karley's mother," she said as she also shook hands with Harry. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" said Harry.

"Come on, Katie," said Kallie. "We need to finish with getting you a wand."

"Coming, mum." said Katie.

"My parents will mentioned that you and Kallie have been left with 5 million galleons!" Harry informed Kenny.

"I'm surprised that took so long," said Kenny. "Do you have a place to stay, Harry?"

"Yeah, my parents will mentioned Potter Manor," said Harry. "It also stated a list of potential guardians, just in case if I decide that Potter Manor isn't right for me."

"Well, okay," said Kenny. "But you're welcome to visit us anytime!"

"Thank you," said Harry. "Maybe we can arrange for something like that in the future!"

"Of course, Harry!" said Kenny.

"Well, I best be going," said Harry. "I'm starving!"

"Maybe, if Karley wants to," suggested Kenny. "Maybe she can tag along. Katie could be here trying wands for a while!"

"Okay," agreed Harry, then he turned to Karley. "Would you like to have lunch with me, Karley?"

"Yes, I'd love to, Harry!" said Karley.

"Have fun, you two." said Kenny as he watched his youngest daughter leave with Harry.

So Harry and Karley left Ollivanders and walked up the alley toward Gringotts and turned left into what the sign stated was called _Horizont Alley_. Harry spotted a restaurant called _Parkours Pizza Parlour_. What Harry and Karley didn't know was that a red-haired girl was watching them, from Flourish And Blotts. The red-haired girl, Ginny Weasley was angry that she saw Harry with some other girl. Ginny was still able to tell it was Harry, even though he didn't wear his glasses. She looked behind and saw her mother and brothers were all distracted, looking over the list of books needed. Ron was looking at all the books about Harry, hoping to learn everything about him. Ginny seized this as her chance to follow Harry and that Karley girl, intending to put Karley 'in her place.' What Harry _didn't_ know was that Ginny and Karley happened to loathe each other to the extreme.

(Ginny's flashback)

It was Fred and George's 10th birthday, and the party was being held at the Weasleys' house called 'The Burrow.' The Bells were among the guests invited and Ginny heard Karley telling her mother about hopefully meeting Harry someday, which angered Ginny. When Karley went outside to get some fresh air, Ginny 'confronted' her and told her that Harry 'belonged' to her. Ginny and Karley ended up getting into a huge fight over that. Karley told Ginny that she only wanted him as The-Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry as a person, whereas Karley wanted to genuinely be friends with Harry. That remark resulted in the two fighting, in which Ginny started hitting and screaming at Karley, who ended up fighting back. They even pushed themselves into a muddy pit, as it had rained the day before Fred and George's 10th birthday party. As they got muddier, they continued yelling a number of insults at each other. This got the attention of all the other guests, as four other kids witnessed Ginny starting the fight, one of whom was Charlie.

It took at least ten minutes for the fighting to stop. Once order had been restored, both girls had to get themselves cleaned up. Ginny was openly ecstatic to see Karley burst into tears, resulting in Mrs. Weasley dragging her daughter up to her room, where she cast a silence charm on the door, and proceeded to wallop Ginny as punishment for starting the fight and for being delighted at making Karley cry. Then Mrs. Weasley locked Ginny's door with the locking charm, from the outside and returned to the party. Ginny was also punished with being forbidden to have any cake or ice cream, intensifying her hatred toward Karley even more, assuming she was the reason the whole fight started.

(End of flashback)

Ginny was grinning at the memory of putting that Karley girl 'in her place,' and showing her who Harry 'belonged' to. This time, she was going wait when Karley would least expect it, before another confrontation. Ginny 'knew' that she had to show Karley that Harry was Ginny's, and Ginny's only.

Meanwhile, Harry and Karley made it to Parkour's Pizza Parlour and ordered a medium-sized pepperoni pizza, where Harry saw that the pizza was charmed to stay fresh and warm. Then the two friends found a booth to sit at. Harry also went to a soda fountain that was charmed to give customers what kind of soda they wanted, and charmed to keep the beverages chilled. Harry and Karley both chose root beer, and Harry proceeded to fill his and Karley's drinking glasses with root beer.

"I'm so happy I met you, Harry," said Karley, smiling at him. "You are just one-of-a-kind!"

"I'm also happy I met you and Katie." said Harry. "My first ever friends!"

They each grabbed a slice of pizza, and proceeded to talk and get to know each other better. Karley told Harry that from time to time, she and her family would go out and explore Muggle London, seeing it as a challenge to experience how muggles managed.

"Pizza sure is more delicious when you're hungry!" said Karley.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Especially when somebody like me doesn't get anything good to eat. All of that was only reserved for my cousin."

"Those awful muggles," said Karley. "But at least you won't have to worry about them anymore!"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I've had enough of their treatment towards me."

Unknown to Harry and Karley, Ginny happened to be watching them from the front window. She was seething with anger, shaking with rage. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

'How dare that Karley girl try to take my Harry away,' thought Ginny bitterly. 'I thought I made it clear to her once before. Obviously, that fight wasn't an effective wake-up call!'

So she walked in to 'confront' Karley again. Harry saw Ginny for the first time and just groaned in exasperation, having already been warned of Ginny's obsession over The-Boy-Who-Lived. Karley just glared at Ginny, who didn't seem to be intimidated at all.

"Why don't you leave Harry and I alone," said Karley firmly. "We're having a nice lunch here and we didn't come here to have you harass us."

"No," snapped Ginny. "Harry's mine, ALL MINE!"

"Harry isn't some animal who oogle at in a zoo," said Karley defiantly. "He's a human being!"

"Come on, Harry," said Ginny as she tried grabbing his hand to take him back to Flourish and Blotts with her. "You don't need to hang out with this loser!"

Harry snatched his hand away harshly, shocking the jealous red-haired girl. Karley's glare at Ginny intensified, hardly believing that she was labelled a loser. Still, Ginny wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"Leave Harry and I alone," said Karley firmly. "He asked me to have lunch with him, not you!"

"Ginevra," said three voices coming from the front door, in unison. "Leave them alone!"

Ginny turned around and saw her brothers Charlie, Fred and George, with stern looks on their faces. How did they not stay distracted for too long?

"But Harry's mine!" Ginny wailed, throwing a temper tantrum. "He's mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"You're coming back to Flourish and Blotts, young lady," stated Charlie firmly, grabbing his sister's hand and dragging her away. "Mum isn't very pleased with you for wandering off by yourself!"

So Charlie continued dragging Ginny back to their mother at Flourish and Blotts, ignoring Ginny's wailing and childish tantrums.

"Sorry about that, you two." said the twins.

"Don't worry," assured Karley. "It wasn't your fault!"

"It's good to see you again, Karley!" the twins said.

"Good to see you too, Fred and George!" said Karley.

Then, one of the twins held his hand out at Harry.

"I'm Fred Weasley!" he said as Harry shook hands with him.

"I'm George Weasley!" said the other twin as he shook hands with Harry.

"Nice to meet you two!" said Harry.

"Mum frequently mistakes one of us for the other," said Fred and George in unison. "So we nicknamed ourselves Gred and Forge!"

"I also met Bill and Charlie in front of Gringotts earlier," said Harry. "They told me about you!"

"Nice," said Fred and George. "We may be pranksters, but we'd like to be friends with you, Harry!"

"I'd like that," said Harry. "Karley was the first one I met, and her sister Katie met me a minute later!"

"That's awesome," said the twins. "We need to get back to our family. Hope to see you in the future, Harry!"

"Okay, take care!" said Harry as the twins left Harry and Karley to finish their lunch.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Ginny managed to make it back to their mother. Ginny was still wailing and flailing her arms like a two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. Mrs. Weasley was definitely angry with her daughter.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," she scolded. "Didn't I tell you not to wander off like that?"

"But mum," whined Ginny. "I saw Harry, and he was with that Karley girl!"

"THAT... will be enough, Ginevra," Mrs. Weasley chastised. "Now, I don't want you wandering off on your own again!"

Ginny pouted and stamped her foot on the ground in anger. Ron walked up to his sister to ask her about meeting Harry, only for Mrs. Weasley to chastise her youngest son. A little later, Harry and Karley finished their lunch, which Harry paid for, and they started walking back toward Ollivanders to see if they were still there. Harry spotted Karley's family inside a shop called Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions through the window.

"They're in there, Karley." said Harry, pointing to the shop.

"Oh okay." said Karley.

So she and Harry walked in, just as Katie was getting ready to go to the backrooms and get fitted for her Hogwarts uniform and robes. Kenny and Kallie spotted their youngest daughter walking in with Harry.

"How was lunch?" asked Kallie.

"It was good for the most part," Karley explained. "Until Ginny Weasley came by to ruin it and take Harry with her!"

"I hope you were being mature about it." said Kallie.

"She was," assured Harry. "Karley kept trying to get Ginny to leave us alone, but she refused. But luckily, Ginny was spotted by her brothers, Charlie, Fred and George. Charlie dragged her away, while Fred and George introduced themselves to me!"

"I'm proud of you, Karley," said Kallie. "For keeping your temper in check."

"Why does Ginny hate you so much, Karley?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well, me, mum, dad and Katie were invited to Fred and George's tenth birthday party," she explained. "And somebody brought you up in a discussion and began talking about you a little bit, and that they were looking forward to meeting you someday. Mum didn't hear that discussion because she and dad were talking to Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom. I told mum that I hoped to someday meet you!"

Harry was smiling at that. He knew that Karley genuinely enjoyed his company. Kallie also couldn't help grinning when her youngest daughter meant it when she said that she wanted to have a real friendship with Harry.

"A little later, I walked outside for some fresh air," Karley continued. "Ginny followed me outside to confront me, or so it seemed, for saying what I told mum. Ginny told me that you were her's, and her's only. When I told her she only wanted you for The-Boy-Who-Lived, she got all mad and started hitting me and screamed at me. Then, she pushed me into a muddy pit, in which I began fighting back. Ginny and I kept yelling all sorts of insults at each other as we kept fighting in the mud. But that caught everybody's attention because, at least four other kids witnessed Ginny starting the fight."

Harry wasn't pleased, and all that tripled his efforts to avoid Ginny in the future. Karley couldn't continue the rest, so her mother took over.

"Molly and I had to get our respective daughters under control," Kallie continued for Karley. "It took ten minutes for them to settle down, and I had to get Karley cleaned up, while Molly had to get Ginny cleaned up."

"Did Karley get in trouble?" asked Harry.

"Not really," said Kallie. "I did scold her because some of the insults she and Ginny yelled at each other were too inappropriate for them, as they were six at the time. But Karley was in self-defence. Karley ended up bursting into tears because of the fight, and Ginny ecstatically and openly taunted Karley for it by calling her a crybaby. But Molly dragged Ginny upstairs to her room as punishment, and Ginny was forbidden to have cake and ice cream as part of her punishment, and she likely received corporal punishment, too."

"Which kids were the first to witness the fight?" asked Harry.

"Well, Charlie was one of them," said Karley. "Lady Longbottom's grandson, Neville was another, as well as Madam Bones' niece, Susan and Susan's best friend, Hannah Abbott!"

Meanwhile, Katie had finished getting fitted for her robes and uniform. She was finally all ready for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Hi Harry," said Katie. "Did you and Karley have a nice lunch?"

"We did," said Harry. "Ginny Weasley came by to get me to leave and go with her, but I refused."

"Good job, Harry," said Katie. "Ginny and Karley hate each other, if you didn't know that."

"Thats what I was told just before you came back out." said Harry. "About how Ginny got all mad at Karley just for bringing me up."

"Yeah," said Katie. "Ginny is just a brat. She always wants things her way, especially involving you."

"Ginny just reminds me of my cousin, Dudley," said Harry. "On his tenth birthday, he received a total of thirty-seven presents, but he's never grateful for them."

"One of these days, Harry," said Kenny. "Maybe we can throw a birthday party for you!"

"That'd be cool," said Harry. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready for that right now. I'm still getting used to all of this!"

"I understand, Harry," said Kenny. "Take your time!"

"I guess I'd better get home," said Harry. "My real home, to Potter Manor."

"Alright, hope to see you soon, Harry!" said Kenny and Kallie in unison.

Katie and Karley gave Harry another hug. Harry didn't flinch so much this time, as he was starting to get used to it, but he hugged Katie and Karley back. After that, Harry started walking back to The Leaky Cauldron. He was spotted by Ginny again. Her mother had to hold her hand, so she wouldn't wander off on her own. Despite that, Ginny tried to free herself from her mother's grasp, to no avail.

"Ginevra," Molly scolded her daughter. "Don't try to free yourself. You're in enough trouble already, young lady!"

"But mum," whined Ginny. "Harry is walking to The Leaky Cauldron!"

Molly saw for herself, but she only saw the back of his head. She knew that James had untidy black hair, so this meant that that was Harry. Once she and her children made it back to The Burrow, she flooed Albus Dumbledore to inform him that she saw Harry. Molly, however was unaware of Albus' plans and she just did only what she was instructed to do. Once she did that, she dragged Ginny up to her room as punishment for wandering off on her own.

Meanwhile, Harry found a secluded hallway in The Leaky Cauldron and got out his portkey which he got from his Gringotts family vault. The portkey was a family necklace, which Griphook explained that a portkey can be anything.

"Potter Manor!" Harry told the necklace as soon as he touched it.

So Harry disappeared, and about a minute or so later, Albus Dumbledore arrived at The Leaky Cauldron by use of the floo powder. Then he approached Tom the innkeeper.

"Excuse me, Tom," said Albus. "Have you seen Harry Potter? I was told that he was here."

"He was," said Tom. "But he left like a minute ago."

"Well," said Albus. "If he does come back, would you inform me? Harry needs to return to Privet Drive, for The Greater Good!"

"I'll be sure to do that." said Tom, though he had no real intentions of doing so.

As soon as Albus left, Tom just grinned.

'There's no way I'm allowing anybody to force Harry to return to those filthy muggles.' Tom thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Harry arrived at the front door to Potter Manor, which was located out in the country. Harry opened the door and walked in. Almost immediately, two house elves stopped what they were doing and came running up to Harry.

"Master has returned," cried the female house-elf. "Tilly missed you, master!"

"Philly is happy to see master!" cried to male house-elf.

The house-elves hugged Harry's legs. Once they finished hugging Harry, they went back to cleaning. Harry found a note on the coffee table in the living room.

 _Welcome home, Harry_

 _Potter Manor has a number of different rooms. Aside from the living room, there is also a dining room, four bedrooms, four bathrooms, a master bedroom, a game room, a potions lab, a patio with a barbeque grill, a swimming pool, a home gym and a Quidditch Pitch. We chose to have Potter Manor out in the country, just in case if any of us wanted to go on hikes and see the countryside. Don't worry, Potter Manor is under the fidelius charm. It's a complicated charm that keeps a wizard and/or a wizard's home under protection, making it invisible, unplottable and soundproof to all but you or anybody that is allowed to know. We hope you'll make yourself at home here, Harry._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Once Harry finished reading the note, he walked around Potter Manor, exploring it. The master bedroom had a pretty big bed, that could fit two people on it. The blankets were in red and gold, with red pillows and some gold ones, too. Harry also saw that the master bedroom also had a bathroom. Harry walked out and walked to the back door and looked out to see the swimming pool, Quidditch pitch and the patio. Then he walked downstairs, where the gameroom was located. The potions lab was on the first floor, to the right of the living room, right by the stairs leading to the second floor.

"I can get used to this!" Harry muttered to himself.

So Harry spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Philly and Tilly. They told him that house-elves needed to be bonded to a wizard or witch to keep their magical powers up to their fullest, and that if house-elves were set free, they would eventually lose their powers slowly and, if they didn't find another wizard or witch to bond with, they would eventually die. Harry assured Philly and Tilly that he wasn't going to treat them like slaves. Harry was so exhausted that he decided to call it quits for the evening and go to sleep.

 _To be continued!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: As usual, no copyright intended. K.K. Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. I just own this fanfic and OC!_

Ch. 7

The Wand

A few weeks had past since Harry arrived at Potter Manor, he was already ten years old. He started exercising in the home gym, and swimming in the pool (in which he decided to stay in the shallow end before moving toward the deep end). He even checked out the potions lab and was amazed that there were some notes his mother had written on different kinds of potions and various effects of the different potions. Harry thought that maybe if he continued for her, he would make her proud.

It was August 15th and Harry decided to head off to Diagon Alley. Philly apparated him to The Leaky Cauldron entrance, and advised Harry to call for him or Tilly to bring him back to Potter Manor whenever he was ready. Since Harry didn't have a wand, Tom opened the entrance to Diagon Alley for him. Harry decided to head to Ollivanders to get a wand, so he could try to practice with one a little earlier than anticipated. As soon as Harry walked in, Mr. Ollivander looked up from filling out some forms and smiled when he spotted Harry.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!"

"I just thought that practicing with a wand now will help me prepare for my first year at Hogwarts next year." stated Harry.

"Of course, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. "It seems like it was only yesterday when you mother and father were in here themselves, buying their first wands!"

So he went to an aisle behind the counter and pulled a box out, opened it and handed Harry the wand. Harry tried giving it wave, but all he managed to do was make the strolling ladder slide back and forth, which stopped once Mr. Ollivander took the wand out of Harry's hand. The second wand Harry tried wouldn't allow Harry to raise it by more than half an inch, the third wand made Harry explode a vase. Soon, the pile of tried wands were piling higher.

"Well, you're a pretty tricky customer," said Mr. Ollivander. "Don't worry, Mr. Potter, we'll find a wand for you!"

Then he walked toward the back and pulled out box that was black. Then Mr. Ollivander stopped, with a look that said: "I wonder!"

Then he pulled out a wand that was eleven inches long, made out of holly wood with a phoenix tail feather core. Then, he handed the wand to Harry. The wand just released sparks from the tip, resulting in Mr. Ollivander snatching it back.

"I thought this wand would choose you, Mr. Potter," stated Mr. Ollivander. "It doesn't seem like it, though!"

Then, he walked into an aisle to the left from the counter and pulled out a wand box that was platinum, brought it back, pulled the wand out. The wand was fifteen inches long, with the wood darker than the holly wand. Even the handle was dark, with diamonds or something embedded into the handle in four directions. Mr. Ollivander held the wand out to Harry, who grabbed the handle. Suddenly, a flow of warmth spread throughout his body, which meant that the wand decided to choose Harry.

"That wand is made out of ebony wood," explained Mr. Ollivander. "It's very rare for somebody to wield this kind of wand. Especially with those diamonds embedded into the ebony handle. The wand's core is made out of the bone from the skull of a dragon called the Hungarian Horntail, one of the fiercest dragons in the wizarding world!"

"Wow," said Harry with fascination in his voice. "Why did you think that the other wand would choose me?"

"This wand," Mr. Ollivander continued as he picked up the holly wand. "It's core is the feather from a phoenix tail. It's a holly wand, and another wand has the phoenix tail feather core, but that wand is made out of yew wood. That wand is what gave you that scar!"

"Who was it that owned that wand?" asked Harry.

"We don't speak his name," stated Mr. Ollivander. "We refer to him and You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Be-Named! The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, although it isn't always clear why. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did terrible, but great things."

"Oh okay," said Harry. "I hope purchasing a wand earlier than expected isn't a crime."

"No, it isn't," said Mr. Ollivander. "But it is unusual to hear of anybody purchase a wand earlier than anticipated. After all, you are the head of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter!"

Harry realized that his family ring was in plain view, but Mr. Ollivander smiled, as if to say that he doesn't have to worry.

"How much will this wand cost?" asked Harry.

"The price is 200 galleons." stated Mr. Ollivander.

"I'll pay 500 galleons." said Harry as he got out a gold Gringotts card that acts as a debit or credit card.

"500 galleons?" asked Mr. Ollivander, flabbergasted.

"I figured I'd pay full price," said Harry. "And give you a 300 galleon tip!"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander, then he picked up some kind of holster. "This is a wand holster, Mr. Potter. It'll prevent the wand from going off unexpectedly. It's on the house!"

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." said Harry as he paid for his wand.

Once he left Ollivanders, Harry began walking up the alley, and spotted a store that had owls perched outside of the front door. The sign told Harry it was called _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ , so he decided to check it out and see what kinds of owls were there. Harry saw that there were barn owls, tawny, screech and even brown ones. A particular snowy one caught his attention, as it was hooting at Harry in a tone as if to encourage Harry to purchase it. The manager walked up to Harry as soon as he saw what was going on.

"That's a female snowy owl," the manager told Harry. "Many witches and wizards want owls!"

"How come?" asked Harry.

"Because owls are dead useful," said the manager. "They carry your mail, packages, you-name-it!"

"That snowy owl was hooting at me, for some reason!" stated Harry.

"She likes you," said the manager. "I haven't seen her act like this in the three years she's been here."

Harry was surprised to learn that the snowy female liked him. Now he realized why she hooted at him.

"Would you like me to purchase you, Hedwig?" Harry asked the owl, without realizing that he had given her a name she approved.

The snowy female was overjoyed, especially when she was called 'Hedwig.' Harry read the name in a book a couple weeks ago, so it was the only one he could think of. The manager provided a cage for Hedwig to give Harry.

"That'll be 15 galleons for the owl, plus 5 galleons for the cage." said the manager.

Harry decided to purchase some owl treats, and paid 125 galleons, some of that to tip the manager. Once Harry made it back to The Leaky Cauldron, he got his family necklace out, walked to a secluded hallway, and called out Potter Manor, and disappeared. Then he appeared at the front door of Potter Manor. Once he walked in, he let Hedwig out of her cage, so she could fly around and stretch her wings.

About an hour later, Harry was reading through a book about different kinds of potions when he heard some tapping coming from one of the living room windows. He went to investigate and found a brown owl, with a letter for Harry tied to it's legs. Harry relieved it of the letter and upon opening it, Harry saw who it was from. The letter read:

 _Hi Harry,_

 _Just thought we'd give you a heads up that Karley's birthday will be in two days. A party will be held, and we would like you to come to Bell Manor at around 10:00 AM. While Katie, Kallie and myself know that this letter being sent to you, Karley doesn't. We thought we could surprise her with you being the first guest to arrive. Hope to hear from you soon, Harry!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Kenny Bell_

After reading the letter, Harry quickly made up his mind.

"Okay," he said to himself. "I will do it!"

So he wrote a note to the Bells, explaining his decision and tied it to their owl's leg, but not before giving it some owl treats. Harry also wrote another note to the Bells and tied that to Hedwig's leg, also giving her some owl treats before leaving. Soon, the two owls began flying to Bell Manor.

(Meanwhile, at The Burrow)

Ron and Ginny were, once again in Ron's room, going over another part of their plan to befriend Harry and for him to fall for Ginny. They knew that their family had been invited to attend Karley's birthday party in a couple days. Ron saw this as the perfect opportunity to befriend Harry, and for Ginny to get Harry to be smitten with her. Ginny also made sure that Karley's birthday would be one of her worst days ever, anything it took to get Harry smitten with her.

"I'm pretty certain Harry will attend Karley's birthday party as a guest," said Ginny. "That ugly bint needs to learn that Harry is my man, and my man only!"

"Yes," agreed Ron. "I also need to get Harry to realize that he needs the right friends, meaning us two, in his life!"

"Yep," said Ginny. "Like Professor Dumbledore said, it's for The Greater Good!"

"Definitely," said Ron. "Harry will thank us for steering him in the right direction."

Ron and Ginny were so engrossed in their plan that they failed to notice that they left the door open by a crack, where Fred, George and Charlie were paying intense attention to them. They weren't very pleased to hear all that.

"Gred, what do you suppose we shall do?" asked George.

"I don't know, Forge," said Fred. "We'll need to keep an eye on them. No girl, nor anybody in general deserves to have their birthday ruined."

"We shall inform mum about this," stated Charlie. "We can't have those two crash that party!"

As soon as they made it downstairs, they spoke up.

"Mum," said Fred (or George). "Ron and Ginny are planning to crash Karley's birthday party."

"What," said Molly. "How?"

"Ron intends to make himself Harry's best mate." said Charlie.

"And Ginny intends to get Harry to fall for her." said George (or Fred).

"WHAT?!" screamed Molly, outraged.

(From up in Ron's room)

Ron and Ginny heard their mum screaming from downstairs, but they just shrugged it off.

"I guess Fred and George have pranked mum, yet again." said Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "Don't those two have anything better to do?"

They heard footsteps stomping up the stairs, towards the direction of Ron's room. Molly just barged in, with an angry look on her face.

"What kind of prank did Fred and George pull this time?" asked Ron and Ginny in unison.

"They didn't," said Molly. "They told me what you two are planning to do."

"What?" asked Ginny, pretending to be surprised.

"I don't want either of you crashing Karley's party," snapped Molly. "Or else you'll be grounded for a couple weeks. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes mum." said Ron and Ginny, who managed to keep a straight face.

So Molly left and headed back downstairs. As soon as their mother left the room, Ron and Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Wow, she fell for that!" said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Ron as he went to close his door. "We'll need to be more careful."

Meanwhile, Molly made it back downstairs and walked back to the kitchen, so she could finish cooking dinner.

"Thank you for telling me," She said to Fred, George and Charlie. "I don't know what's up with those two. Where do they get all those awful ideas?"

"I don't either." said Charlie.

"We also don't know." said Fred and George simultaneously.

(Over at Bell Manor)

Kenny and Kallie were getting dinner ready, while Katie was reading one of her school books, so she can be prepared a little and Karley was at a friend's. Katie saw her family owl arrive back, with a snowy owl.

"Hey mum," said Katie. "Brownie made it back, with a snowy owl."

So Kallie came in and relieved their owl of the letter from Harry. Katie relieved the snowy owl from it's burden, also a letter, also from Harry. The letter Brownie was carrying read:

 _Hey Katie, Kallie and Kenny,_

 _I decided that I'd like to surprise Karley. I hope we can pull it off._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

The other note read:

 _Hey Katie, Kallie and Kenny,_

 _This snowy owl's name is Hedwig. I purchased her from Eeylops Owl Emporium earlier today. The manager told me that she hadn't really allowed anyone to purchase her. I was also told that owls are useful to have, so I bought Hedwig. Hope to see you all tomorrow._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

After being relieved of the notes from Harry tied to her leg, Hedwig took off and started flying back to Potter Manor, while the Bell family went back to what they were doing.

 _To be continued!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. I just own this fanfic. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 8

Karley's Ninth Birthday

It was the morning of August 17th, and Harry knew that today was Karley's ninth birthday. Once he got up, Harry grabbed some clean clothes and went to take a shower, wanting to make a good impression. After he finished showering, Harry went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Then he grabbed some swim shorts, just in case, and brought his wand in it's holster as well.

"Philly," Harry called. "Would you apparate me to Bell Manor?"

"Yes, Master Harry," said Philly. "Philly will get master there immediately!"

So Philly apparated Harry to the front door of Bell Manor, then he apparated back to Potter Manor.

"Let's do this!" Harry muttered to himself.

So he walked up to the front door and knocked. Katie was the one who answered the door.

"Hi Harry," she greeted. "You're a little early, but what the heck! Come on in!"

So Katie showed Harry inside. Kenny and Kallie were waiting in the living room, grinning when Harry showed up. Harry also noticed he was the first guest to arrive, but then remembered that it was part of the plan to surprise Karley. A few minutes after Harry arrived, Karley started walking downstairs and gasped in surprise when she saw Harry.

"Happy Birthday, Karley!" said Harry.

"Thank you Harry!" said Karley as she ran to him and gave him a great, big hug.

Harry hugged Karley back, with Katie, Kallie and Kenny smiling. They knew just how much Karley enjoyed Harry's company. Kenny and Kallie got up and walked back into the kitchen to finish getting food and drinks ready. Katie and Karley showed Harry around their manor. Harry saw that they also had a swimming pool, realizing that bringing swimming shorts with him was a good idea. The second guests to arrive were Madam Amelia Bones and her niece, Susan. Ten minutes after they arrived, Lady Augusta Longbottom arrived with her grandson, Neville. Then, Hannah Abbott and her parents arrived not long after the Longbottoms.

Harry had already changed into his swim shorts, which were the same colour as his eyes. Karley was wearing a one-piece blue swimsuit, while Katie had on a purple bikini. Harry never understood girls before, and thus didn't know how to react. Meanwhile, the Weasleys also arrived for Karley's birthday party. Soon, more and more guests made it. Ron and Ginny spotted Karley and Katie encouraging Harry to try swimming in the deep end. Harry slowly, but eventually made it to the deep end. He was proud of himself to have started practicing when he did. Ginny just glared daggers in Karley's direction after having spotted her hugging Harry. Ron 'knew' that he somehow needed to talk Harry into being friends with himself and Ginny only. Ron and Ginny tried walking toward Harry and Karley, only to be stopped by their mother.

"Ron, Ginny," Molly warned her youngest children. "You'd better behave yourselves!"

"Yes, mum." they said in unison.

But Ron and Ginny secretly decided to continue with their plan. Harry climbed out of the pool to do a cannonball, before somebody stopped him. A woman who had red hair turning gray smiled at him.

"Hi Harry," she said. "My name is Amelia Bones!"

Harry shook hands with Amelia, then she turned to a girl about Harry's age, who had bright-auburn hair.

"And this is my niece, Susan!" said Amelia.

Harry shook hands with Susan. Then, a blonde-haired girl with pigtails approached Susan.

"Harry, this is my best friend, Hannah Abbott!" said Susan as she turned toward Hannah.

Harry also shook hands with Hannah. Ron scowled as he watched Harry meeting other kids his age. Ginny was also seething with anger.

'How dare other girls try to befriend Harry,' she thought bitterly. 'They'll be sorry to even talk to my Harry!'

'Harry should be my best mate,' thought Ron with jealousy. 'That'll show my brothers that I'll be better than them for once!'

Harry spotted Karley and Katie in the hot tub and thought about joining them, but stopped when a few more girls entered. Harry felt his legs become rigid, this was the first time where he got the chance to interact with other girls (or other kids in general) around his age. Karley saw Harry stiffen, so she got out of the hot tub, then walked up to him and grabbed his hand in a comforting manner.

"It's alright, Harry," said Karley in a soothing voice. "Many of us are just so eager to meet you!"

So she led him to the hot tub. Harry slowly walked in, where Karley and Katie proceeded to take turns introducing Harry to the other girls in the hot tub.

"Harry," said Katie as she pointed to a girl with brown skin and long black hair. "This is Angelina Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Harry!" said Angelina as she shook hands with Harry.

"Nice to meet you, too, Angelina!" said Harry.

Then, a blonde-haired girl held her hand out at Harry.

"My name is Alicia Spinnet," she said as Harry shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, Harry!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Alicia!" said Harry.

Then Karley turned toward another girl with blonde hair, who Harry guessed was Alicia's little sister (due to the resemblance).

"This is my best friend, April Spinnet!" said Karley.

So April held her hand out at Harry, and Harry shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you, Harry." said April.

"Nice to meet you, too, April," said Harry. "Were you born in the month of April?"

"How did you know?!" asked April, who was impressed that Harry correctly guessed.

"I don't know how!" said Harry, also surprised that he guessed April's birth month correctly.

"I was born on April 7th," said April. "Making me almost four and a half months older than Karley."

A few minutes later, Fred and George walked into the hot tub, with a dark-skin boy with dreadlocks. He spotted Harry and held his hand out at Harry.

"Hi Harry, I'm Lee Jordan, Fred and George's best friend!" he said as Harry shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Lee!" said Harry.

Ron and Ginny were hiding, trying to find some way of getting Harry with them. Ron knew he couldn't try anything with Fred and George close by Harry. Ginny was shaking with pure rage when she spotted that Karley girl giving Harry another hug.

'I don't care if that Karley is the birthday girl,' thought Ginny with intense hatred and jealousy. 'The first chance I get, I'm gonna teach her a lesson. This will ensure she learns the hard way that Harry is my man, and my man only!'

Meanwhile, Harry walked out of the hot tub, to see if there were anybody else who wanted to meet him. Then, a burly boy with brown hair spotted Harry, and shook hands with Harry.

"I'm Oliver Wood, Harry," he introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Oliver." said Harry as he shook hands with Oliver.

Ginny continued glaring at Karley from her hiding spot. Karley was always surrounded.

'That ugly coward,' thought Ginny. 'She doesn't have the guts to walk by herself!'

Harry walked inside to use the restroom. Once he came back out, Kenny walked up to Harry, with a man in shabby clothes.

"Harry," said Kenny as he turned to the man in shabby clothes. "This is Remus Lupin. He was a great friend to your parents!"

"Hi Harry," said Remus. "It's good to see you again. I held you a couple times at least when you were a baby."

"Really?" asked Harry. "I'm not sure I remember it!"

"Well, you were only a baby," said Remus. "But I really did. I never recognized you because of the scar. It was because you look alot like your father, James. But you have your mother, Lily's eyes!"

Meanwhile, Ron and Ginny found a part of the manor where the adults were least likely to go (at least with guests over). They still proceeded with their plan. They knew Harry was inside at the moment. This was one of their attempts to get Harry away from all the other kids, and with them only.

Once he finished talking to Remus, Harry started walking back outside, to get back into the hot tub. He unknowingly walked toward Ron and Ginny's hiding spot. As soon as Harry was close enough, Ron grabbed Harry by his wrist, pulling him toward himself and Ginny. Ron and Ginny smiled triumphantly that their plan was starting to work.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ron Weasley," he said. "And you probably know Ginny!"

"Um... yes, I... uh, do." said Harry with unease in his voice.

"You ought to hang out with us," said Ginny. "We'll be the best of friends, and nobody will bother you."

"How?" asked Harry. "Alot of people want to be friends with me!"

"But you need the right friends!" Ron claimed. "Friends who will look out for you!"

"But Karley and Katie do just that," said Harry. "They're some of the best friends I could ever hope for!"

Whatever Ron and Ginny were expecting Harry to say, it certainly wasn't that. Ron felt his jealousy increase again. Ginny began seething in anger once more.

'That Karley girl has corrupted my Harry,' she thought with pure hatred. 'Now she needs to be taught a really harsh lesson. This isn't what Dumbledore wanted. That Karley is dead, sooooo dead!'

Having made her decision, Ginny stomped outside to 'confront' Karley, yet again. Ron opted to stay behind, so he could persuade Harry to being friends with himself and Ginny. Ginny stomped over to Karley, who was getting ready to do a cannonball. In her anger, Ginny didn't notice that Madam Bones, Lady Longbottom and Madam Abbott were outside, making sure that chaos wouldn't erupt. Ginny tapped Karley on the shoulder harshly, with Karley turning around.

"What is it?" asked Karley.

"You corrupted my Harry," Ginny ranted. "You manipulated him to stay away from me!"

"Oh no, not this again!" said Katie with exasperation, as she watched the argument from the hot tub.

"I didn't corrupt anybody!" said Karley firmly.

"Yes you DID," Ginny continued ranting. "I told you once before that Harry is my man. But did you even listen? No, you just had to disobey my warning!"

"I'm the birthday girl here," said Karley, trying to keep her temper in check. "And besides, you only see Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry as a person."

"I don't care if you are the birthday girl," snapped Ginny. "Stay away from my Harry, this is your only warning, or else you'll be sorry!"

Karley rolled her eyes, knowing how delusional Ginny was.

"And don't you roll your eyes at me!" seethed Ginny through gritted teeth. "Harry and I are destined to be married, you nincompoop! Only Ron and I are allowed to be friends with Harry!"

"Says you and what army?" said Karley in a mocking tone.

"Me and Ron," Ginny assumed. "And I've been planning my wedding with Harry for years now. Now, I don't want to see you especially around my Harry, you bitch! Is that clear?"

Everybody outside gasped at what Ginny said. Katie especially couldn't believe that Ginny called Karley that 'B' word. She glared at Ginny, who was acting all overconfident.

"Now, listen here, Ginevra," said Karley, who was starting to get furious. "Harry is not somebody you gawk at in a zoo. He's a human being, like all of us here. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would kindly leave me be!"

Ginny just stared into Karley's eyes, with her anger increasing more and more by the second. How dare somebody call her 'Ginevra.' She hated that name so much.

"What... did... you... just... call me?" she growled.

"You heard me." said Karley. "Now please, leave me alone."

Ginny refused to take the hint. Instead of complying, she just raised her hand and slapped Karley in the face, with all that she had, resulting in more gasps. As soon as that happened, Madam Bones, Madam Abbott and Lady Longbottom got up and walked toward Ginny and Karley, to break up the fight. Ron silently praised Ginny for showing Karley what would happen to anybody who tries befriending Harry. Karley felt tears welling up, despite trying to fight it. Seeing that, Ginny pushed Karley into the pool, which proved to be an unwise decision. At that moment, Karley grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her into the pool with her. Ginny was infuriated even further, seeing that she was all soaking wet.

"OH, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" Ginny screamed as she started fighting with Karley.

Ginny and Karley began hitting and punching each other like crazy. There was so much flailing and so much splashing that it was difficult to see the fight clearly, as it looked like a school of piranhas in a feeding frenzy. Everyone inside came outside to see what was going on. Molly was furious because she had warned Ginny not to do anything to crash Karley's party. The only one who was cheering for Ginny was Ron. There were some blood spots in the pool water where Ginny and Karley continued fighting.

"Break it up," shouted Madam Bones. "Break it up, you two!"

Ginny refused to quit, she was determined to give Karley an unrelenting beating. Ron kept encouraging Ginny to 'teach Karley a lesson,' which resulted in Charlie, Fred and George grabbing his arms and dragging him inside. Ginny and Karley's fight lasted for another ten minutes, when Kallie had enough, as no other adult was able to restore order.

" _Sonorus!_ " Kallie chanted as soon as she pointed her wand at herself. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO, NOW STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!"

Once again, Ginny refused to relent. So Kallie, Amelia, Molly and Madam Abbott walked into the pool to try and separate Ginny and Karley. Ginny had a black eye and Karley had a bloody nose, while they both had some bruises. Molly and Kallie had to drag their respective daughters out. Ginny glared at Karley with pure hatred. Karley burst into tears, she didn't want anything like that to happen on her birthday.

"Aww, is the crybaby gonna cry for more attention?!" taunted Ginny ecstatically.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, GINEVRA," yelled Molly. "YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME!"

"Mum, Ickle Ronnykins even encouraged Ginny to continue." said Fred and George.

"COME WITH ME, RONALD!' screamed Molly as she walked out the front door, with Ron reluctantly following.

Molly also ignored Ginny's wailing and tantrums and soon, Molly apparated her two youngest children home to punish them for their misbehaviour. Kallie escorted Karley upstairs, so she could get her calmed down and to fix Karley's bloody nose. Harry was frozen with fear, believing he was indirectly responsible for the chaos. Katie walked up to Harry and put her arm around his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Katie assured him. "If anybody is at fault here, it was Ginny, and partly Ron!"

"Okay," said Harry. "There's no way I'm ever gonna date Ginny. She doesn't deserve it."

Meanwhile, Karley was in her room with her mother after getting the bloody nose dealt with. Karley was still distraught over the fight. Kallie was hugging her daughter comfortingly.

"W-Why c-c-c-couldn't G-Ginny just l-l-leave me alone, m-mum?!" Karley sobbed. "Sh-She d-d-didn't e-even care th-that it was my b-birthday!"

"It's alright, sweetie," soothed Kallie as she continued hugging her youngest daughter. "She's not here anymore! Molly will get it taken care of."

"I h-h-hope so." Karley continued sobbing.

Back downstairs, Bill and Charlie walked up to Harry.

"Sorry about Ron and Ginny, Harry." said Charlie.

"No need to apologize, Charlie," assured Harry. "It wasn't your fault."

"Just try to ignore Ron and Ginny." said Bill.

"Okay," said Harry. "I thought you had transferred to Egypt, Bill."

"Well, I was told I could take the day off," stated Bill. "These moments are more important!"

"That makes sense." said Harry.

Then, another red-hair man also approached Harry. He guessed that this was the Weasleys' father.

"Hi Harry, I'm Arthur Weasley," he said, holding his hand out at Harry. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Weasley!" said Harry as he shook hands with Arthur.

"I do apologize for Ron's and Ginny's behaviour!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley," assured Harry. "You're not at fault!"

Once he finished meeting Mr. Weasley, Harry walked back outside, where he was stopped by Lady Longbottom.

"Hi Harry," she greeted as she held her hand out at Harry. "I'm Augusta Longbottom!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Harry as he shook Augusta's hand.

"Hi Harry, I'm Neville Longbottom," said a portly, timid boy as he held his hand out at Harry. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Neville!" said Harry as he shook hands with him.

"Neville is my grandson, by the way." Augusta told Harry.

"Oh okay." said Harry.

Once Harry finished meeting Augusta and Neville, he walked back to the hot tub. Katie was already back in, as were Angelina, Alicia, April, Fred, George, Lee and Charlie. They were joined by a witch with bubble-gum pink hair, who was wearing a red bikini.

"Hi Harry, I'm Nymphadora Tonks," she said, holding a hand out at Harry. "But I prefer to be called Tonks."

"Nice to meet you, Tonks," said Harry. "How come you don't like your first name?"

"It's too unusual, not to mention that it's a mouthful." said Tonks.

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "What about going by Dora instead?"

"I think I can handle that," said Tonks, after thinking about it for a minute. "Dora actually does sound better!"

A few minutes later, Karley came back outside and joined Harry and the others in the hot tub. Harry and Katie especially were relieved that Karley was alright.

"I'm sorry you had to see that fight, Harry." said Karley, while giving him a hug and smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Karley," said Harry. "Katie assured me that it wasn't my fault. If anybody should be sorry, it's Ginny. She shouldn't have tried to fight."

"Yeah," agreed April. "Ginny should've left you alone."

Soon, it was lunchtime. Once everybody had their fill on lunch, Kallie carried a triple-decker birthday cake, with the top and bottom layers being in red icing, and the middle layer in gold icing, and one side that had ' _Happy Birthday, Karley,_ ' in blue icing, with the word ' _Happy,'_ on the side of the top layer, the word _'Birthday,'_ on the side of the middle layer, and _'Karley,'_ on the side of the bottom layer, with a birthday candle the shape of the number nine at the very top, to the table in the dining room. Then Kallie set the cake down in front of Karley, who was grinning. Then Kenny waved his wand, turning out the light, just as Kallie pointed her wand at the candle to light a flame on it. Then everybody gathered around and began singing:

" _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday to you,_

 _Happy Birthday, dear Karley,_

 _Happy Birthday to you!"_

Everybody cheered and clapped their hands as the birthday girl blew out the candle. Harry saw that Fred, George and Lee continued on with the singing, but in a comical way. This made Harry giggle a little, he had already been told how the twins were, and this was the first time he actually witnessed it, even Karley giggled. Then Kenny got out three large containers of ice cream, with the containers charmed to give the requested flavour, and the ice cream was also charmed to make sure it wouldn't melt. Harry found a seat to sit and was quickly joined by Fred, George, Bill and Arthur.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you about muggle stuff, Harry." said Arthur.

"Not at all, Mr. Weasley," said Harry. "What would you like to ask me?"

"Well, I am fascinated with anything muggle related," said Arthur. "Since you do know quite a bit, I hoped you'd fill me in. Do you know what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Rubber ducks are used as bath toys," Harry explained. "They float on the waters' surface."

"Interesting," said Arthur. "What about these things called plugs?"

"They are used for giving appliances, like refrigerators, power," said Harry. "Allowing it to work as long as it's plugged into an outlet. There's even extension cords that come in handy when the default cords reach a certain limit."

Arthur enjoyed the information about how muggle stuff worked. Then, another red-hair boy with horn-rimmed glasses approached Harry.

"Hi Harry," he greeted, holding his hand out at Harry. "I'm Percy Weasley!"

"Nice to meet you, Percy!" said Harry as he shook hands with Percy.

Soon, the party was over, and alot of the guests started leaving to go back to their respective homes. Before Harry himself left, Karley gave him another great, big hug, with Harry returning it.

"Thank you for surprising me today," she said gratefully. "Mum, dad and Katie sure pulled that one off really well!"

"Yeah, they sure did." said Harry.

"Take care, Harry," said Katie. "I hope you can come by Kings Cross Station in a couple weeks or so, to see me and some of the others off to Hogwarts!"

"Yeah, I'll make sure I do," assured Harry. "At least it will also help me locate where that platform is!"

"The Hogwarts Express is located on platform nine-and-three-quarters," Kenny informed Harry. "It's hidden from muggles, except for those who have muggleborn children!"

"The Hogwarts Express departs at 11:00 AM," stated Kallie. "So, it'd be best if you make it there half an hour or so before the departure time."

"Oh okay." said Harry. "Thank you for informing me!"

"See you soon!" said Kenny, Kallie, Katie and Karley in unison as Harry left.

Once Harry made it to a secluded area, he called for Tilly to apparate him back to Potter Manor. Harry decided to shower again, since the pool water and the hot tub water tended to have chlorine in it.

(Meanwhile, back at #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging of Surrey)

Albus Dumbledore was having a 'nice conversation' with Vernon and Petunia. He was actually telling the Dursleys that he was still trying to locate Harry, so he could eventually be ready to face his destiny, for the Greater Good. The Dursleys were adamant on 'making sure that happened!' Albus handed them a bag that had money in it.

"All of this has been converted to pounds," said Albus. "It is made up of 15,000 galleons, which is 45,201 pounds and 71 pence!"

"Of course," Vernon complied. "I'll make sure _he_ doesn't escape again!"

"He's wandered off once too many times," agreed Petunia. "He's going to be in even more trouble than ever!"

"I even have some friends who wander around London," said Vernon. "I'll be sure to inform them of the dilemma and that they can help keep an eye out for him!"

"Excellent," said Albus. "This will make the plan that much easier to succeed!"

So Albus left, then he found an alley and apparated back to his office at Hogwarts, to help his deputy headmistress, and the other teachers in preparing for the new school year. Vernon started calling his friends, the ones who were most likely to be out in London in the daytime, to be on the lookout for Harry Potter.

 _To be continued!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, no copyright intended! J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, I just own the fanfic and OC!_

Ch. 9

The Dursleys' Revenge

September 1st finally came, so Harry decided to go to Kings Cross Station, to see Katie off on the Hogwarts Express. So he got up, took a shower, ate breakfast, and as soon it was 10:00 AM, he called for Tilly to apparate him to a secluded alley near Kings Cross Station. She did just as she was instructed to.

"I'll call for you again once I'm back here and ready!" Harry assured.

"Of course, master Harry!" said Tilly.

So she apparated back to Potter Manor. Then Harry walked into the station to wait for the Bell family. Little did Harry know that his rotten luck was getting ready to come back. Albus was spying on Harry, then he spotted a muggle walking over to a pay phone, then he inserted a 40p into it, and dialed a number.

"Yes, may I speak with Vernon Dursley?" he asked. "Oh okay. Well, I have spotted somebody who very closely resembles your nephew, and he walked into the Kings Cross Station... Okay, well, good luck!"

He hung up and walked away, seemingly (or genuinely) clueless as to what was going to happen. Albus grinned, knowing his plan was beginning to make a comeback. As soon as the Dursleys vehicle showed up in the parking lot half an hour later, Albus walked over to greet them.

"I saw Harry walking out of an alley," Albus informed Vernon, pointing to the very secluded alley. "If my calculations are correct, Mr. Potter will walk back there to leave and return to where he has been living for the past two months or so!"

"Oh okay," said Vernon and Petunia in unison. "He won't be expecting this!"

"Shall we hide there and ambush him?" asked Petunia.

"That's the best way," stated Albus. "The Greater Good plan will succeed better if he's ambushed!"

"Alright, we'll hide ourselves in that alley then!" said Vernon with glee, while Petunia and Dudley smirked.

So Albus walked away and found a hiding spot as well, to make sure Harry didn't succeed in any way of 'eluding fate.' The Dursleys were ecstatic to get 'the freak' back, so they could continue to use him as a slave, punching bag, and insult him in any way possible. They got back into their vehicle, drove into the alley and found hiding spots also.

Meanwhile in the station, Harry sat down on a bench, waiting to greet the Bell family. At 10:30 AM, he spotted them, along with the Spinnet family. Katie and Alicia had their Hogwarts stuff on their respective trolleys.

"Hey y'all!" Harry greeted the Bells and the Spinnets.

"Hi Harry!" said Karley happily as she ran toward him to give him a great, big hug, with Harry returning it.

"Take it easy, Karley," Kallie joked. "You don't want to knock the poor boy down!"

This brought in some giggles, even Harry laughed.

"Are you starting Hogwarts this year, Alicia?" asked Harry.

"No, this is my second year," stated Alicia. "The same year as Fred, George, Lee and Angelina!"

"Yep, that's right!" said the familiar voice of Angelina Johnson as she approached the group.

Angelina also had her Hogwarts stuff on a trolley. Oliver Wood came up, also pushing a trolley with his Hogwarts stuff on it. So they went to a barrier (which looked like a ticket box made out of bricks that were apparently solid) between platforms nine and ten. The ladies went first, then Harry started running toward the barrier, but didn't bump into the barrier, he just kept going until he found himself on platform nine-and-three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express was red, including the steam engine.

"Hope to see you again soon, Harry!" said Alicia as she gave Harry a hug.

"You will," assured Harry, giving Alicia a hug. "Over the Christmas holidays!"

Angelina also gave Harry a hug, and Harry gave her one in return. Dora also walked by, seeing that she was starting her sixth year, and told Harry, who had been confused. Oliver also bade them goodbye. Then Katie gave a Harry a hug, and he gave her one in return.

"I hope to see you again, around the Christmas Holidays, Harry," said Katie. "But do write to me from time to time!"

"I will, Katie," assured Harry. "Good luck on your first year!"

"Thank you, Harry!" said Katie.

So she left to find a compartment in the train. At ten minutes until departure, the Weasleys arrived to see Charlie, Percy, Fred and George off. Karley groaned in exasperation upon spotting Ginny. Charlie, Percy, Fred and George also bade Harry goodbye and also expressed their hopes of seeing him again. When her parents weren't looking, Ginny sneaked over to Harry and linked one of her arms in Harry's, while Ron put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why?" asked Harry, clearly unimpressed.

"We gotta be best mates, Harry," said Ron, ignoring Harry's discomfort. "It's the best thing if you'd just be friends with me and Ginny."

"And we're supposed to start dating," claimed Ginny. "It will ensure that we'll get married in the future!"

"You can't just expect me to agree," said Harry irritably. "Your attitude is not going to make it happen, you know!"

"Ickle Ronnykins and Ickle Ginnykins better leave Harry alone," mocked Fred, George and Lee in unison. "You don't want your punishments extended, now do you!"

Ron reluctantly walked away, but Ginny walked over to Karley, with a paralyzing glare on her face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" said Karley irritably.

"No," snapped Ginny. "I'm pretty sure I warned you to stay away from my Harry!"

"Go away, Ginevra!" said April.

"DON'T... CALL... ME THAT!" yelled Ginny, not even paying attention to the fact that she was attracting unwanted attention.

"And I _don't_ belong to you," said Harry, giving Ginny an irritable look. "I don't know where you got that idea from, but there's no way I'm _ever_ gonna date you, Ginevra!"

Ginny just gave Karley a death glare, but Karley wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

"You know I hate being called _Ginevra_ ," Ginny growled at Karley, through gritted teeth. "You just had to threaten my Harry into calling me that stupid name!"

Ginny attempted to charge at Karley, who just shook her head. As soon as Ginny was close enough, Karley just put a hand on her head, making Ginny flail her arms as she was stopped in her tracks. This bought Harry and his friends some time because at just that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley marched over to them, seeing that it was evident that Ginny's yelling _did_ attract unwanted attention, inevitably.

"You are grounded for two more weeks, Ginevra!" Arthur scolded his daughter. "You were warned not to cause any trouble."

So he grabbed Ginny by the ear and dragged her away.

"I apologize, Harry." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," assured Harry. "You weren't at fault."

Mrs. Weasley was relieved. She properly introduced herself and shook Harry's hand (since she didn't get that chance at Karley's birthday party), with Harry shaking her hand back. Molly also apologized to Karley for Ginny's behaviour. Karley assured her that it was all Ginny.

All too soon, it was time for the Hogwarts Express to depart from the station. The students on the train started waving to their respective families and friends on the platform. Amelia, Susan and Hannah also greeted Harry. They also wanted to see their friends off to Hogwarts.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for making my job easier," said Amelia. "I was trying to work on getting you out of the Dursleys residence, but I had to stop because I didn't want to lose my job. Being the head of the DMLE takes alot of work."

"It's alright, Madam Bones," said Harry. "I guess I unknowingly helped you discover a loophole!"

"Yeah," said Amelia. "I would like you to call me Amelia!"

"I apologize," said Harry. "I'd be happy to help, Amelia!"

"If you do run into any trouble," said Amelia. "Don't hesitate to inform me!"

"Thank you, Amelia!" said Harry.

Soon, Amelia, Susan and Hannah left Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. Karley and her parents were getting ready to leave, so she gave Harry another hug, and Harry gave her one in return.

"We should hang out again, sometime soon, Harry!" said Karley.

"We will, Karley," assured Harry. "Maybe we can go out into Muggle London or something!"

"That'd be swell," said Karley. "Well, I better go. Mum, dad and I have errands to take care of!"

"Alright," said Harry. "Take care, Karley!"

"You too, Harry!" said Karley.

She skipped away happily. April also said goodbye to Harry, with her and Alicia's parents walking over. They introduced themselves to Harry, and explained that they wanted to meet him at Karley's birthday party, but that they had to work overtime, and dropped Alicia and April off at Bell Manor before doing so. Harry told them that he understood.

Soon, Harry left the platform and started walking back to the alley to call for Philly or Tilly to take him back to Potter Manor. Harry had no knowledge that he was walking into a trap until he was punched in the face... by Dudley. Then he and Piers (who also tagged along) held Harry down, so Vernon could knock Harry out with a choloform rag. As soon as Harry was out cold, the Dursleys and Piers carried the knocked out body of Harry's into the very back of the Dursleys' personal vehicle. Then, Albus paid them the money promised, with an additional thirty-thousand pounds. Albus apparated away, while the Dursleys and Piers started heading back to #4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging of Surrey, where they could extract more of their revenge, as 'punishment' for 'the freak' escaping two-and-a-half months ago, and they were all ecstatic that their 'hunting the freak down' efforts paid off.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: I'd like to thank the user 'Supernova2015' for suggesting the idea of the Dursleys being tipped off about Harry's whereabouts (without Harry's knowledge) after trying to hunt him down.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The fanfic, and my OC are all I own. No copyright intended!_

 **Warning: Readers discretion is advised in this chapter, due to the Dursleys and Piers planning to relentlessly beat Harry up much more harshly than ever.**

Ch. 10

The Nightmare Returns

Once they finished stuffing Harry's out-cold body in the back, the Dursleys and Piers quickly got back in the car. Vernon, in his hurry to leave as fast as possible, floored it, but forgot to put the car into drive. When he finally managed to put the car into drive, he tried flooring it again, but he had his feet on the gas and brake pedals at the same time. Then, Vernon sped out of the alley and began driving back to their house. What neither he, Petunia, Dudley, nor Piers realized (and what Albus didn't consider) was that the car screeching attracted unwanted attention. Karley, April, Susan, Hannah, Amelia, Kallie, Kenny, and April and Alicia's parents saw the car speed out of the alley. Amelia gasped in horror, as she recognized that that was the vehicle the Dursleys owned. She saw that same car when she was spying on the Dursleys in late July, before Dumbledore threatened to have her fired if she kept up with the investigation. This scared Karley, as she remembered the day she and Katie met Harry, where his uncle dragged him away and his scars and bruises were exposed.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Karley sobbed as her mother hugged her for comfort.

"Let's go to my office at the Ministry of Magic," said Amelia. "Those awful muggles need to be brought to justice!"

So they all found an alley and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Once they were inside her office, Amelia cast a silence charm on the door, then she and Kenny proceeded to tell April, Susan and Hannah (since they didn't know the full story) what Harry's life was like before Katie and Karley met him. Karley was terrified and continued crying, with Kallie trying her best to comfort her youngest daughter.

"It'll be alright, Karley," assured Kallie in a soothing voice. "We'll make sure he gets out of there alive."

Even April, Susan and Hannah were in tears. They just couldn't understand why Harry would receive that kind of treatment. As scared as they were, they knew Karley was even more scared.

"I th-th-thought th-that th-th-they w-w-w-would leave H-H-H-Harry a-lo-lo-lone!" Karley bawled, with tears flowing down her cheeks. "B-B-B-But n-n-noooo, th-they just want t-to use h-him as a s-slave, a-and as a human p-punching b-bag, n-not t-to mention that they'll st-starve h-him!"

"Don't worry, Karley," assured Amelia. "We'll do everything we can to get him out of there!"

Meanwhile, the Dursleys and Piers made it back to #4 Privet Drive. Vernon, Dudley and Piers carried Harry's still-out-cold body upstairs into what was Dudley's second bedroom. Then they proceed to give Harry unrelenting beatings. They only stopped when 'the freak' regained conciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Harry. "How did I get back here?"

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, BOY," bellowed Vernon. "I'M FURIOUS WITH YOU FOR WANDERING OFF ON YOUR OWN!"

"You'll get in trouble for kidnapping me!" Harry retorted.

This only got him more beatings. Harry couldn't fight back because Vernon, Dudley and Piers were much bigger, not to mention fatter. This gave the three the advantage, and they proceeded with giving 'the freak' unrelenting beatings.

"Don't say anything about getting us into trouble," snapped Vernon. "You won't be leaving, ever, _ever_... again!"

So he slammed the door shut and padlocked it. Harry found it hard to move, as he was still in pain. Harry looked down at the ring finger on his left hand and discovered, to his horror that his family ring was gone.

'How could the ring disappear?' thought Harry, horrified. 'Surely, it would've been impossible!'

Harry silently started praying for somebody to find him. He didn't belong at the Dursleys, and never would. All the Dursleys care about is using him, abusing him, and depriving him of food. Then, Harry came up with an idea.

"Tilly!" Harry quietly called out, only to find that she didn't appear.

Harry even tried to call for Philly, only for that to also end in vain. What Harry didn't know was that Albus, not only recharged the blood wards and tracking wards, but he also added an anti-house-elf ward, to make sure Harry didn't escape with house-elf assistance, so he could 'fulfill his destiny' for the Greater Good. Albus also managed to remove Harry's family ring from his finger, using a very dark and illegal charm to accomplish that task. The charm was a heirloom magic removal charm. It was illegal because heirloom magic gives the rightful powers to it's heirs. The charm was so illegal that it earned anyone who used it a fifty-year-minimum sentence in Azkaban, the wizarding prison. The charm was used by a dark wizard named Norman Wilbur back in 1932, and he used it so much, in order to gain powers he was never supposed to have, that he was sentenced to a fate worse than death called the Dementor's Kiss in 1939, after Norman had been on death row for at least six years or so.

Harry also saw that the bedroom window was fitted with bars, another scheme to ensure that Harry would never escape from the Dursleys again. Albus knew that this would make Harry dependent, so he could blindly follow his 'mentor's' plans.

Later that night, when the Dursleys were already asleep, Hedwig quietly tapped on Harry's bedroom window. Harry turned around and saw his owl. This gave Harry another idea on trying to get away from the Dursleys. So he got out some paper and a pen (since the Dursleys didn't even bother to remove those from the room). Harry wrote a letter to Amelia Bones, folded it up, and opened the window (which only had a limit, due to the bars), luckily, it was enough for Harry to give it to Hedwig.

"Please Hedwig," said Harry quietly. "Make sure Amelia gets that. If it's somebody suspicious who wants that, bite them if it's necessary!"

As soon as the letter was in her beak, Hedwig flew out into the night. Then, Harry closed the window, and went into an uneasy sleep.

(Over at Bones Manor)

Amelia was asleep when she heard a tap on her bedroom window. She got up and saw a snowy owl, with a letter in it's beak. So she took the letter and opened it, which was written kind of wrigley, and it said:

 _Amelia,_

 _Help! This is an emergency! The Dursleys abuse has gotten worse than the last time I was there. When they brought me back to their house, my uncle Vernon, cousin Dudley and his best friend, Piers Polkiss, just gave me unrelenting beatings. I had to wait until they were asleep to write this. To be safe, you probably should bring some aurors with you when you get the chance._

 _From,_

 _Harry Potter_

Amelia was furious, as she knew what the Dursleys intentions were. So she put the note on her desk, so she'll know that it'll be there in the morning. Once she made it to work tomorrow, she would reopen the investigation and this time, she wouldn't allow Albus to interfere.

(The next day, at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall)

Katie, Alicia and Angelina walked to a table for breakfast. Katie was sorted into Gryffindor house (the same house where Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, Percy and Charlie were in). The other houses were Hufflepuff (the house Dora was in), Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Katie barely touched her breakfast when she saw her family owl flying toward her, with a letter in his beak. Once Katie relieved her family owl of the letter, he flew away. Katie opened the letter and barely read it when she gasped in horror, making her drop the letter, and then she passed out, nearly falling over backward, but Alicia and Angelina caught her in time. Fred, George, Charlie, Lee and Oliver came over to help. They helped Alicia and Angelina escort Katie back to Gryffindor Tower, but not before Oliver picked up Katie's letter. Albus Dumbledore witnessed that, he knew why Katie gasped like that and passed out, but acted like it wasn't something to be concerned about. Albus' deputy headmistress saw that and gave her superior a questioning look.

"Albus," she asked. "Why did Miss Bell faint like that?"

"I have no clue, Minerva," Albus fibbed. "Maybe the excitement of her first year starting and being sorted into Gryffindor like her family became too much for her."

Minerva just gave Albus a skeptical look, but went back to her breakfast.

'What could Albus be up to,' thought Minerva. 'Surely, he's hiding something!'

Meanwhile Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, Charlie and Oliver managed to escort Katie back to Gryffindor Tower. Katie regained consciousness a few minutes later, with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Oliver handed Katie's letter to Charlie, which read:

 _Katie,_

 _Something awful happened a few minutes before leaving Kings Cross Station. Harry's no-good muggle relatives kidnapped him. Witnesses, including Amelia, saw them driving out of an alley in a desperate manner. Amelia knew that the vehicle belongs to Harry's relatives, as she was investigating Harry's life at Privet Drive a week and a half before Harry's birthday. Karley was pretty scared when it happened, to where she spent the next couple hours crying. Amelia assured that the investigation would resume, to make sure the Dursleys would be put behind bars. We'll keep you posted with updates, the most you can do right now is pray for his safety._

 _From,_

 _Mum and Dad_

They were all rendered speechless. They were certain that the Dursleys would've left Harry alone. Now, they knew that the Dursleys only wanted Harry around to treat him like a slave (worse than the average house-elf, from what the letter implied), abuse him physically, deprive him of food, and emotionally abuse him. Alicia and Angelina also started crying, since they, too were scared. Oliver, Charlie, Fred and George also began shedding tears. They all felt sick to their stomaches, and couldn't eat breakfast anymore.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall had gotten suspicious. She knew Albus was concealing something that he had no intentions of discussing. So she went to Gryffindor Tower (as she wasn't just the deputy headmistress, but she was also the transfiguration teacher, and the head of Gryffindor house) to investigate. She found Oliver, Charlie, Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie sitting on the chairs and the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room.

"What happened?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Charlie handed Katie's letter to Professor McGonagall, who took it and read it. To say Professor McGonagall was angry was an understatement, she was furious. How could Albus conceal something like that? She tried explaining to her superior what kind of muggles the Dursleys were, but he refused to listen, saying that it was Harry's destiny. Several times, she went to check on Harry, but Albus wasn't happy with that.

(Minerva's flashback)

It was June 23, 1986 when she went to check on Harry. She was under a disillusionment charm, and spied on the Dursleys. McGonagall was repulsed when she saw Harry (who she recognized because his hair was untidy, like his father, James) was being punched and kicked by his cousin, and neither Harry's aunt, nor uncle did anything to stop it. She heard screams of Harry 'ruining Diddykins' birthday,' and 'punished' him by forcing him to clean up the mess. Then Harry's uncle started whipping Harry relentlessly with a belt. Later, she spotted Harry being forced to cook dinner, but didn't get any despite cooking it.

Then, Minerva apparated back to the front gate of Hogwarts. When she got back inside, Albus stopped her in the hallway, with his arms crossed, and a stern expression on his face.

"May I ask where you've been, Minerva?" asked Albus in a no-nonsense voice.

"Just... went out for some... fresh air." said Minerva.

"I know you were at the Dursleys," said Albus, seeing through Minerva's lie. "Harry must stay there, as he is safer there."

"But he's being abused," Minerva tried to reason with Albus. "He's also being neglected. They beat him up, deprive him of proper meals, insult him, and they also treat him like a slave."

"Drop it, Minerva," said Albus firmly. "Don't go there again, or you will be fired!"

Minerva paled, so she reluctantly obeyed. Albus walked away.

(End of flashback)

Professor McGonagall was stunned as she came out of the memory. She knew Albus was committing child endangerment. How could he just ignore this? Harry's muggle relatives were also getting away with their crimes. Something needed to be done, so having decided that, Minerva walked back to the Great Hall (as it was still breakfast time). Once inside the Great Hall, she marched up to Albus, sitting at the headmaster's chair.

"See, Albus," said Minerva. "Didn't I tell you that the Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles possible? Miss Bell's parents wrote her a letter explaining Mr. Potter having been kidnapped by his so-called relatives over by Kings Cross Station!"

Albus received a glare from a short teacher, who appeared to be part-goblin. Albus also got a suspicious look from a teacher with long, greasy black hair, a hooked nose and wearing black robes. If Albus was nervous, he didn't show it.

"Now, now, Minerva," said Albus in his grandfatherly voice. "I'm sure they're just overreacting."

"I seriously doubt that," said Minerva. "Who's been watching him during his time with those muggles?"

"Arabella Figg," said Albus. "She hasn't seen anything, even remotely suspicious."

"If Mr. Potter doesn't leave the Dursleys house," Minerva warned desperately. "They could kill him."

"I insist that you quit badgering me about the matter, Minerva," said Albus sternly. "Or you _will_ be fired. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes." said Minerva downheartedly.

Inwardly, Albus blew a sigh of relief. He had no idea, however that Amelia restarted her investigation on Harry's life. She was determined to see that Dursleys put behind bars.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note 1: Again, I'd like to thank 'Supernova2015' for suggesting that the Dursleys receive the tip of Harry's whereabouts, but also for suggesting that some of Harry's friends as witnesses ought to see the Dursleys kidnap Harry.**

 **Author's note 2: This chapter wasn't easy to write, but I felt it was necessary. But, the Dursleys, and Piers more than likely, will be getting what's coming to them soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, the fanfic and my OC are all I own. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 11

What Goes Around... Comes Around!

Harry was woken up at 5:30 AM, the time he was always forced to wake up when living with the Dursleys. His aunt rudely rapped on his bedroom door.

"GET UP, FREAK!" she screeched. "GET BREAKFAST COOKING, AND DON'T EVEN LET IT BURN, DO YOU HEAR?"

"Yes." said Harry neutrally.

"You'd better treat your superiors with respect!" snapped Aunt Petunia.

Harry reluctantly got up to get dressed. He saw that he had, once again been given Dudley's hand-me-downs! Harry pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Oww!" said Harry.

He knew that this was no dream. While he was getting 'dressed,' Aunt Petunia unlocked the padlock on Harry's bedroom door. Harry made it downstairs and got out the eggs and bacon and set one of the burners to the right temperature, making sure he wouldn't accidentally burn the eggs, nor the bacon. Harry finished cooking when his uncle and cousin entered the dining room. The Dursleys just cast Harry out into the hallway, intending to gloat about eating 'such a wonderful breakfast.'

While the Dursleys ate, Harry opened the front door, trying to be as quiet as possible, attempting to sneak away and find a safe area to call for his house-elves and take him back to Potter Manor. Somehow, Harry managed to be quiet enough and once the front door was closed, he immediately started running away, as fast as possible. Harry also took different routes, to make sure he threw the Dursleys off track.

"Philly!" he called as soon as he found an alley.

"Master called?" asked Philly.

"Could you take me back to Potter Manor?" Harry asked.

"Yes, master, Philly wills do that!" said Philly.

So he apparated Harry back to Potter Manor. Meanwhile, the Dursleys finished their breakfast, and when they opened the door to the hallway, they saw that 'the freak' wasn't there.

"BOY, YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed Vernon, but got no answer.

"Where did he go?" asked Dudley, realizing the 'freak' escaped.

"I don't know, Dudders," said Petunia. "We'll do anything to get the boy back here!"

So Petunia went to the phone and called her friends, advising them to be on the lookout for Harry. Vernon also did just that when Petunia finished. As soon as Dudley met up with Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon at the bus stop, he informed them and also instructed them to be on the lookout for 'the freak.' They all were more than willing to do just that.

(Over at Diagon Alley)

Molly Weasley was out shopping with Ron and Ginny. Ginny had her punishment extended for another two weeks for trying to fight with Karley at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters. Ron, however, was lucky that his wasn't extended, as he reluctantly obeyed Fred and George's warning, whereas Ginny ignored it. Ginny's hatred toward Karley just increased, as she always blamed Karley for causing the punishments. Ron and Ginny spotted a missing poster, with the front of it stuck on a front window to Flourish Blotts, showing a picture of Harry.

 **MISSING: HARRY JAMES POTTER**

 **HEIGHT: 5'8"**

 **WEIGHT: 125 LBS**

 **EYE COLOUR: GREEN**

 **HAIR COLOUR: BLACK**

 **Harry disappeared shortly after 11:00 AM on September 1st. He was last seen near Kings Cross Station, walking into an alley. Witnesses have seen a silver Vauxhall 1999, driving out of said alley, in a desperate manner, but the vehicle drove out so fast that the witnesses couldn't decipher the license plate. It is believed that this vehicle is owned by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. If anybody has any information, or see's a suspicious vehicle, contact the Ministry of Magic, and word will be sent to her majesty, the Queen of England, and the muggle police, as they have also been notified. Thank you for your cooperation.**

 **Amelia Bones,**

 **Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

Ron and Ginny were stunned, believing that the plan would be ruined if Harry wasn't found, safe and sound.

"Mum," said Ron and Ginny in unison. "Harry has gone missing!"

"Oh dear," said Molly as she looked at the poster. "Wait a minute... Petunia is Lily's sister, she once told me!"

"Is it really as bad as the description implies?" asked Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

"It has to be," stated Molly. "Lily and James once told me that Harry wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys."

Ron and Ginny acted worried, but they needed Harry for their plans. They knew Dumbledore's Greater Good plans would go well the way it should be going if Harry was found safe and sound, and they had to keep everyone else as ignorant as possible.

(Meanwhile, at Hogwarts)

Albus was checking his silver instruments on his desk. They indicated that the blood wards had depleted again, and the tracking wards indicated that Harry somehow left Privet Drive... again, much to Dumbledore's annoyance.

"Oh, Merlin," said Albus anxiously. "Harry needs to go back, it's for the Greater Good!"

So he put a suspicious ring into a drawer in his desk. Then, he flooed to Mrs. Figg's house to investigate. The suspicious ring Albus put into his desk was the Potter family ring, with the powers having been removed, unfortunately. It also didn't occur to Albus that Gringotts somehow was alerted to the illegal heirloom-magic-removal curse. Ragnok and Griphook went to the Potter family vault to investigate the alarm wards.

"Griphook," said Ragnok. "The alarm wards have told me that the Potter family ring had it's heirloom powers removed!"

"Ah, krud," said Griphook. "That's bad!"

"The worst part," Ragnok continued, as he waved his hand at the alarm ward. "The ward alerted me that Albus Dumbledore removed the ring from Harry, and used the heirloom-magic-removal charm, to make sure Harry's powers are at the lowest it can go!"

"I'd better write to Madam Bones," said Griphook. "She'll need to be notified of this crime as soon as possible!"

So the two goblins left the vault, with Griphook going back to his office, so he can inform Amelia the situation. Ragnok also informed the other goblins to make sure that, if Albus were to ever set foot inside, that he was to be bound, so he wouldn't be able to escape, that way the aurors could arrest him with much more ease.

(Back over at Privet Drive)

Albus changed into muggle clothes and went over to the Dursleys to investigate Harry's disappearance. They told him after they had 'asked him nicely' to wait in the hallway, and that 'he' disappeared. Albus assured the Dursleys that he would get Harry back, so he left and apparated to a remote part of Ottery St. Catchpole, knowing Harry would be somewhere out in the country.

(Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic)

Amelia was going over some paperwork when a Gringotts owl flew over to her window and tapped it with it's beak. Amelia opened the window so the owl could fly in. Amelia grabbed the letter in the owl's beak, and the owl flew back to Gringotts. Amelia unfolded the letter, which read:

 _Amelia,_

 _Griphook and myself came across something bad. Alarm wards around the Potter family vault were going off like crazy when we went down there to investigate. The alarm wards revealed that the Potter family ring's heirloom powers were removed, by Albus Dumbledore. We need to make sure he is put behind bars ASAP!_

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Griphook_

Amelia stared at the letter with wide eyes. How could Albus perform this kind of curse. She knew that the heirloom-magic-removal spell was extremely dark and extremely illegal, and she also knew that using the spell earned the offender a minimum of fifty years in Azkaban. Amelia also realized that Albus was somehow involved in the kidnapping of Harry Potter, so Albus was more than likely going to be behind bars for an even longer period of time once he's caught.

"Not so smart now, are you, Albus?" Amelia muttered to herself.

So she left her office to inform the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge of the situation. Cornelius was appalled by Albus' plans, so he created some wanted posters showing Albus. The aurors were also alerted to be on the lookout for the 'great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.' Amelia also knew that she would need to work overtime, so she flooed to Abbott Manor (where Susan was, hanging out with Hannah), informed them what was going on, and went back to the Ministry of Magic. Hannah's parents, Evan and Linda walked outside (since Susan and Hannah were swimming in the pool) to explain the situation.

"Susan," said Linda. "Your aunt has to work overtime."

"How come?" asked Susan.

"Part of that involves the kidnapping of Harry," said Linda. "But, it also mentioned that Albus Dumbledore used some very dark and illegal curse to remove the Potter family ring from Harry. Albus then removed the powers from the ring, to 'ensure' that Harry never reaches his full potential!"

"Why would Professor Dumbledore use that kind of curse?" asked Susan and Hannah in unison.

"From what Amelia said," said Linda. "For Albus' plan for the Greater Good!"

"There could be some other crimes he's involved with," said Evan. "But there's not enough proof to have him convicted for those!"

"So I'll have to stay here?" said Susan.

"Yes," said Linda. "To be safe!"

"Oh okay," said Susan. "Hopefully Harry is alright!"

"We hope so, too!' said Evan, Linda and Hannah simultaneously.

What neither of them knew was that Harry had already escaped from the Dursleys. As soon as Harry made it back to Potter Manor, he told Philly and Tilly what had happened.

"We's do anythings possible," said Tilly. "Those peoples need to be locked up!"

"Those muggles," said Philly, outraged. "Hows could theys do that?"

"Dumbledork is already in enough trouble," said Harry. "So I think Amelia should be informed of more crimes he has committed!"

So Harry got out some parchment, and a pen and started writing a letter to Amelia. Harry even eavesdropped in on the Dursleys the night before. They had discussed how Dumbledork had used blood wards, and anti-house-elf wards, to ensure Harry wouldn't escape. Harry made sure that was included in the letter. The Dursleys, Piers, and Dumbledork were bound to be thrown in for a nasty shock. What neither Albus, nor the Dursleys knew was that Magical Britain wasn't the only one undergoing some serious investigations.

(Meanwhile, at the Magical District Of America)

Magical Congress of America was undergoing investigations, about some strange behaviour and attitude. An unidentified man (who was also an undercover agent) was talking to some businessman. The businessman was talking about something called Grunnings and thinking about having it expanded to the U.S. The unidentified man began telling the businessman about some suspicious activity.

"You might want to reconsider that expansion with Grunnings!" the unidentified man told the businessman.

"How come?" asked the businessman curiously.

"There's been some strange behavior going on with the Grunnings director." stated the unidentified man.

"What kind of behavior?" asked the businessman.

"The director of Grunnings has acting all suspicious for about the past nine years," said the undercover man. "He may not be somebody you'd want to associate with!"

"Well, okay," said the businessman. "I'll wait a while and let you do some investigating. If you do have a hunch, then you could be right!"

"Thank you, and I'll keep you informed, too," said the undercover agent. "I really do I hope that my efforts will pay off!"

"I'm glad I could offer some cooperation!" said the businessman as he shook hands with the undercover agent.

So the undercover agent went back to his investigations, making sure that he will get the truth out of the director of Grunnings.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Once again, I'd like to thank 'Supernova2015' for the idea of Harry escaping the Dursleys, and for the Magical Congress of America to be investigating suspicious activity, with an undercover agent notifying a businessman looking to help expand Grunnings, for this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter franchise. I just own the fanfic and my OCs. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 12

Unexpected Assistance

Once Harry finished writing the letter to Amelia, he gave it to Tilly and instructed her to apparate over to Amelia's office at the Ministry of Magic and give her the letter, and Tilly assured that it would be done and disappeared with a pop.

Back at Privet Drive, Dudley and his gang were stomping around the neighborhood, looking for the 'freak' as they were walking to the bus stop. Vernon was also driving around from street to street, as if he was on a rampaging warpath, looking for the 'freak' as well, while Petunia 'notified' her friends and explained the 'situation.' After a while, Albus apparated to an alley nearby, changed into muggle clothes and walked back to the Dursleys' house. As he was talking with Vernon and Petunia, a strange man was in an unmarked police car, investigating the incident.

'Now, that's pretty suspicious behaviour,' thought the man as he kept on watching. 'I wonder what Albus could be discussing with those muggles!'

The mysterious man checked his pocket watch and realized that he was late for his undercover job, so he drove away back to 'headquarters,' to make sure that Albus and the Dursleys wouldn't get suspicious that they were being watched. He also needed to get the necessary information to the chief, and then report to Grunnings for work.

(Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic)

Amelia was still going over some paperwork when she heard a popping sound, making her jump and she saw a house-elf with a letter in it's hand.

"Master Harry Potter asked me to give you this!" said Tilly, handing the letter to Amelia.

She took it from Tilly's hand and opened it, which read:

 _Amelia,_

 _Earlier this morning, I managed to escape from the Dursleys. They rudely banished me into the hallway after cooking them breakfast. Last night, while acting I was still out-cold, I eavesdropped in on them, as they were being quiet enough. The Dursleys bragged about how Dumbledore placed blood wards around their house, and how Albus also placed Fidelius wards around the house as well, to make sure no help would ever come for me. The Dursleys even bragged about how they were going to continue using me as a slave, and as a human punching bag. My cousin Dudley has other friends, not just Piers. Their other friends, also part of Dudley's gang, are named Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon, whose last names I don't know. Dudley and his gang even bragged at how they were going to keep me alone and friendless. When and if you ever get around to arrest the Dursleys, make sure you have backup._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Harry Potter_

Amelia finished reading the letter, then she wrote a reply, gave it to Tilly, and instructed her to give it to Harry. Tilly assured Amelia that it would be done, and vanished with a pop to return to Potter Manor.

(Meanwhile, at Hogwarts)

Professor McGonagall was getting ready to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, but didn't see Dumbledore anywhere. This made her wonder what was going on, and where Albus could be. So she walked back to her office to contact a client of hers. She finally had enough of Albus' antics, and thus, something needed to be done before the situation gets worse. Once she made it back to her office, she cast a silence charm on her door, followed by a locking charm, then she got out some parchment and started writing to 'a former student.'

Meanwhile, Albus made it back to the headmaster's office. Then, he started walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. He spotted all teachers at the staff table, except Minerva.

'Where is Minerva?' thought Albus. 'I would've thought she... wait, I hope she's not... I'd better go find her!'

Albus knew exactly what Minerva could be doing, so he began walking to her office. When he made it, Albus tried opening the door without knocking, only to find it locked, and he also couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door. Albus even started knocking on the door, but Professor McGonagall's silence wards prevented her from hearing the knocks. She finished writing her letter and gave it to one of the school owls that was waiting by the windowsill. Then the owl flew off. Then Minerva unlocked the door and opened it, only to see Albus waiting for her.

"Oh, Albus... I-I'm surprised t-to see you... here." said Minerva.

"What on earth were you DOING?" Albus demanded.

"I-I was... j-just, um..." Minerva stammered.

"You were trying to help get Harry removed from the Dursleys custody, weren't you?" said Albus.

"Well, uh, n-not r-really," said Minerva nervously. "I-I was just..."

"You're suspended!" Albus declared. "I told you not to interfere with the Greater Good, but you didn't listen."

Minerva paled at being suspended, but Albus didn't know what she exactly did to help Harry out. Being suspended unjustly wasn't going to sit well with the school governors, but Minerva had faith that she will eventually be reinstated once Dumbledore's plans have been ruined.

(Meanwhile, in Muggle London)

Harry was making his way to the Leaky Cauldron, so he can explain to Ragnok about his missing family ring (unaware that Ragnok already found out). He tapped his wand on the bricks three up and two across. The archway opened up, allowing Harry into Diagon Alley. When he made it to the entrance to Gringotts, Griphook stopped Harry.

"Sorry, Harry," said Griphook. "We're investigating suspicious activity!"

"I just needed to tell Ragnok that my family ring is gone!" stated Harry.

"That's what we're investigating," informed Griphook. "Albus Dumbledore used a very dark and illegal spell to remove that ring from your finger. The security wards around your family vault alerted us."

"Oh okay," said Harry, as he bowed. "I will let you and the others continue! May the gold keep flowing!"

"Thank you, Harry," said Griphook, bowing back. "May your enemies fall before you!"

So Harry walked away from the Gringotts entrance and began wandering around. He stopped outside the entrance to Flourish Blotts and saw a familiar, brown-haired girl, looking through the bookshelves, he knew it was Karley. So Harry walked in and approached Karley.

"Hi Karley!" Harry greeted.

"Oh Harry," said Karley as she ran up and gave him a great, big hug. "I'm glad you're alright! We were all worried when we saw those muggle relatives of yours drive away."

"I managed to escape from them yesterday," said Harry. "After they dumped me in their hallway, despite fixing them breakfast."

"That's great, they never saw that coming," said Karley, then she looked at Harry's hand that should've had his family ring. "What happened to your ring?"

"Dumbledork," said Harry. "He must've used some very dark and illegal spell to remove it and remove the heirloom magic within it. I went to tell Ragnok about it, but Griphook mentioned that the other Gringotts goblins are investigating it."

"Geez, he's lost it," said Karley. "When mum and dad informed Katie about you having been kidnapped, we were later told by mail that she gasped in shock and collapsed."

"She and all of our friends will be relieved that I'm okay." said Harry.

Neville and several others saw Harry come in, so they went to greet him.

"Hi Harry," said April. "We're all so happy you made it out of that rotten place!"

"Harry, you're okay." said Neville. "We're surprised you escaped!"

"Yeah, which made it easier when the Dursleys banished me into their hallway." said Harry. "I knew they would be too distracted, so I used that to my advantage and escaped from Durzkaban!"

"Yeah, that would've been incredible, to see the looks on their faces!" said Neville while smirking.

"There you are, Harry!" said Kenny and Kallie as they approached Harry, Karley and Neville. "We were witnesses and we saw those so-called relatives of yours drive out of that alley in a desperate manner."

"Yeah, but once they were distracted, I sneaked out and called for Philly, one of my house-elves, to take me back to Potter Manor, once I was in a safe spot to have Philly apparate me back to Potter Manor," said Harry. "Then I wrote a letter to Amelia to inform her of what else had been going on, and then I asked Tilly, my other house-elf, to take the letter to Amelia!"

"Those people need to be put behind bars ASAP!" said Kenny.

"Dumbledore somehow managed to remove my family ring," said Harry, showing them the finger where his ring had been. "Who knows what he could've done to it by now. I went to Gringotts a few minutes ago, to inform Ragnok, only for Griphook to tell me that it was being investigated."

"I have no idea how Dumbledore will weasel his way out of that one," said Kallie. "Removing a family ring from someone, and destroying the powers it provides, that's a very serious crime, almost as bad as murder. Given what else Dumbledore has been doing, he's probably going to spend the rest of his natural life in Azkaban once he's caught and convicted!"

(Meanwhile, in a castle somewhere in Muggle London)

Queen Elizabeth II was reading a newspaper, and a particular article caught her attention. The article read:

 **The Daily Independent**

 **Missing: Harry James Potter**

 _This source has received notifications that a young boy named Harry James Potter had gone missing shortly after 11 AM on September 1st. He was last seen walking into an alley and then a minute later, a silver 1999 vauxhall drove out of said alley, fairly fast as if desperate to get away. Any information, or any suspicious vehicle having been spotted, notify the police immediately. Thank you all for your cooperation!_

 _From,_

 _The London Police Department_

This article didn't impress the queen. She was seething with anger. How could anybody kidnap a child, and for what? Deciding that help was needed, the queen walked down to her basement, so she could make a phone call to a magical ancestor, who enjoyed using some muggle technology whenever needed. Queen Elizabeth II once met Amelia Bones, and they've met occasionally, and the queen knew that Amelia worked for the DMLE at the Ministry of Magic. The queen also decided to call a friend, who she heard had been working on the case for almost the last decade.

(Back at Diagon Alley)

It was nearing lunchtime, so Harry, Neville, Karley and April were looking for a restaurant for some grub, which Harry offered to pay for, so Karley and April asked their respective parents, while Neville asked his gran. They were fine with them having lunch with Harry. They found a good one called _Hamletts Hamburger House_. Unlike Parkours Pizza Parlour, Hamletts Hamburger House required customers to wait to be seated. A similarity is that the food was charmed to stay warm and fresh, another one being the beverages being charmed to stay chilled. Upon being seated, a waiter told them that once they were ready for ordering, the menus would appear right in front of them. The tables even had salt and pepper shakers, also charmed to never run out. There were also red and yellow bottles, the red containing ketchup and the yellow one containing mustard, also charmed to never run out. Harry was surprised that there were also separate menus for drinks, since those would be served first. The four were unaware that Molly, Ron and Ginny were having their lunches at a booth close to the entrance. When Ginny saw Karley, she was beginning to seethe in anger.

'How many times must I tell that stupid Karley not to talk, or be anywhere with my Harry?' thought Ginny with extreme bitterness.

"Ginny," warned Molly as she spotted her daughter seething. "Don't even think about it!"

Ginny reluctantly obeyed, but secretly decided to find a way to 'confront' Karley first chance she gets. Ron was wisely ignoring Harry, Neville, Karley and April, not wanting to risk getting his punishment extended (he only had a few more days), but Ginny's was extended by another two weeks, due to the encounter with Karley at King's Cross. Ginny blamed Karley for the 'reason' that her punishment was extended, instead of admitting that it was her fault 100%.

Three girls, who were sitting over at a table not too far from Harry's, saw Neville, April and Karley having lunch with a boy with untidy black hair (they didn't know, yet, that it was Harry Potter). Two girls had blonde hair and the third one had brown hair. The adults they were accompanying were the parents of the blonde haired girls. After receiving permission, the girls got up and walked over to the table where Harry, Neville, Karley and April were sitting.

"Hello, Neville, Karley, April," greeted the girl who's blonde hair stopped a few inches past the shoulders. "It's good to see you all!"

"Good to see you, too, Daphne!" said Neville, Karley and April in unison.

Then, she turned to Harry and held her hand out.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass!" she introduced herself.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter!" said Harry as he shook Daphne's hand.

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise, as did her sister, and the other girl who Harry guessed was Daphne's best friend.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, Harry," said the other blonde hair girl, whose hair stopped just half an inch above her shoulders, as she held her hand out at Harry. "But I often go by Tori!"

"Nice to meet you, Tori!" said Harry as he shook her hand.

"I'm Tracey Davis," said the brown haired girl, holding her hand out at Harry. "Daphne's best friend!"

"Nice to meet you, Tracey!" said Harry as he shook her hand as well.

Tori and Tracey also greeted Neville, Karley and April, and vice versa.

"So Harry, how come you haven't told anybody that you're here around in Diagon Alley?" asked Tori. "We saw those missing posters with you on them?"

"Just in case Dumbledork is out and about," said Harry. "If word were to get out, he could very well try and take me back to my no-good, dirty-rotten relatives."

"Oh okay," said Tori. "Sorry I asked."

"No need to apologize, Tori," assured Harry. "I understand you were curious."

Unknown to any of them, Ginny started walking toward them. She went to use the restroom, and then she decided to 'confront' Karley again once she walked out. Ginny had to wait until the waiter served the drinks to Harry, Neville, Karley and April, and then, went to 'make her move.' Ginny was oblivious that Daphne and Tori's parents were keeping a close watch, which intensified when they spotted Ginny stomping over to Karley.

"Well, how nice of you to stop by!" said Karley sarcastically. "Now leave us alone!"

"Why should I?" sneered Ginny. "Haven't I warned you to stay away from my Harry?"

"I don't see your name on Harry anywhere, Ginevra!" said Tori.

"Shut up!" snapped Ginny. "You know I hate that name!"

"So what," said Karley. "Tori does have a point. Your name isn't on Harry, anywhere."

"Yeah," said Harry irritably, at Ginny. "What makes you think I'd ever be yours?"

"You know you want me, Harry," said Ginny, ignoring Harry's irritable look. "I know it, too. You just don't realize it yet, Harry!"

Harry shook his head in disgust. He knew Ginny was being a fangirl, and a fanatic one, too. Karley glared at the jealous red head, who didn't seem frightened in the slighest.

"Perhaps you need a brain transplant, Ginevra," said April, ignoring Ginny's increasing anger at being called by her actual name. "If you want, I can suggest to your parents about getting one scheduled for you!"

Harry burst into laughter, along with Neville and Karley. Daphne, Tracey and Tori also started laughing, though they were confused at the same time, wondering what a transplant was. Ginny's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, Spinnet," said Ginny sarcastically, then she turned toward Karley. "Now, this is your final warning. Stay away from my Harry, or I'll make sure _you_ suffer the consequences!"

"Like that'll even work," said Karley coldly, then resumed in a normal tone. "I can hang out with Harry anytime I want because he enjoys my company!"

Ginny had enough of Karley's 'antics,' so she picked up a mustard bottle and started squirting Karley in the face, which was also enough for some of the mustard to drip onto Karley's shirt. Anytime Karley tried to shield her face with her hands, Ginny just came closer, to ensure Karley still got a faceful of mustard. This was enough for Daphne and Tori's parents to walk over and put a stop to the situation.

"Alright, Miss Weasley," said Madam Greengrass. "That'll be enough. You're to come with me, so you can explain to your mother what you were just doing!"

Ginny had no choice but to follow Madam Greengrass, but did so while ranting that it was all unfair. Lord Greengrass waved his wand to make the mustard disappear, as if Karley had never been squirted with it. Karley thanked him for that, to which he assured that it was no trouble, then Lord Greengrass to turned to Harry and held his hand out.

"I'm Bradley Greengrass, Harry," he introduced himself. "I often go by Brad!"

"Nice to meet you, Brad!" said Harry as he shook hands with him.

Then, Madam Greengrass came back after escorting Ginny back to her mother.

"Hi Harry, I'm Diane Greengrass!" she introduce herself, holding a hand out at Harry.

"Nice to meet you too, Diane!" said Harry as he shook her hand.

"Harry, what exactly is a brain transplant?" asked Tori.

"Well, that's likely impossible," Harry started explaining. "But, an organ transplant is a type of medical procedure that muggles use to take a persons' bad organ, or organs out, and replace them with a new organ, or organs that came from a deceased organ donor."

"That's interesting... information." said Tori.

"My cousin, Dudley's most recent checkup, before his tenth birthday, revealed that he was a likely candidate for a heart transplant," Harry went on. "My aunt and uncle complained about it, claiming I was somehow behind it. My cousin happens to be very fat, as he eats huge amounts of junk food and drinks eccessive amounts of soda pop. He also rarely eats any fruits or vegetables and hardly drinks any water. He also hates exercise unless it involves punching somebody."

"He must be spoiled rotten!" Daphne deduced.

"I found out additional information on organ transplants in library books at the public library near my relatives house," Harry continued. "It also mentioned that once the transplant is done, then your body's immune system treats the donor organ as an invader, and will try to reject it, and those people have to take anti-rejection medication for the remainder of their lives."

"So these organ transplants may not be worth it?" asked Tori.

"It would depend on the patient," said Harry. "Some will refuse it, others won't."

"I see," said Tori. "It's intriguing to learn what all muggles can do!"

Soon, the Greengrass's and Tracey had to leave, so they all said goodbye and left. Harry, Neville, Karley and April ordered their beverages and eventually, got their lunches ordered and they began eating.

(Meanwhile, at Hogwarts)

Albus was starting to panic. How did Harry escape from the Dursleys? He was sure that Harry couldn't escape, did he miss something? All this made Albus realize that Harry was a slippery one. He needed to think of another plan if he wanted his Greater Good plan to succeed, so Albus sat down at his desk in the headmaster's office, to come up with better plans.

(Later, that early evening)

It was dinnertime and all of the students filed into the Great Hall. Five minutes into dinnertime, Katie noticed her family owl, with a letter in his beak. The owl dropped the letter in front of Katie, then she opened it, which read:

 _Dear Katie,_

 _Just to let you know, Harry has managed to escape from the clutches of his relatives. Karley, April and Neville were the first to spot him. We were at Flourish and Blotts at the time. But, try not to tell the wrong person, because if Albus finds out, he'll more than likely make Harry return to those muggles. Hope to hear from you, soon._

 _From,_

 _Mum and Dad_

Katie blew a sigh of relief, happy that Harry was okay. She told Alicia, Angelina, Oliver, Fred, George, Percy and Oliver, and they, too, were happy that Harry was alright. Unknown to them as they were talking, Albus was eavesdropping in on the conversation, with the help of a charm that allowed one to listen to a specific discussion secretly. Albus had cast the charm nonverbally, so nobody would get suspicious.

'Harry must return to the Dursleys at once,' thought Albus desperately. 'If he would just understand that it's all for the Greater Good.'

Albus was, however unaware that there were more people out there, doing anything possible to make sure Harry never returned to the Dursleys, and to make sure they would be put behind bars.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: I apologize for the lack of updates for this story. 'Supernova2015' has been giving me alot of really good ideas, and it's unwittingly been giving me a bit of writers block.**

 **Some of 'Supernova2015's' ideas used in this chapter include Professor McGonagall taking matters into her own hands and contacting a top secret client. Another idea Supernova2015 came up with is that the Queen of England having some magical ancestor's, who decided to lead the muggle lifestyle, as well as the Queen being secretly aware of the wizarding world. Another one of Supernova2015's ideas used in this chapter also include the undercover agent checking his pocket watch, realizing he is late for his undercover job, and goes back to headquarters.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling is the owner of the Harry Potter series. I just own this fanfic and my OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 13

Uncle Vernon's Biggest Deal

A month had past. Uncle Vernon had driven to work ecstatically. He'd been working on some kind of deal that could be a big boost to his career. Ten minutes after arriving at Grunnings, Vernon started wondering where his supervisor was as he checked his watch, getting impatient.

"Where could he be?" asked Vernon, getting more impatient.

Just then, a good looking man named Xander Scamander, shown on his name tag, entered the office.

"Good morning, Mr. Dursley," said Xander. "I apologize for being late!"

"I do hope you have a good excuse, Xander," said Vernon. "Time is money, you know."

"Of course, sir," said Xander. "I was stuck in Rush Hour traffic."

Breathing a sigh of exasperation, Vernon replied, "You Americans and your silly way of naming things. Never mind, just don't let it happen again, got it?"

"Don't worry, sir, I won't." said Xander.

So Xander left Vernon's office and reported to his office to begin work as a supervisor. Once he was in his office, Xander grinned smugly to himself, relieved that Vernon bought that story.

(Meanwhile, in Muggle London)

Harry was visiting the _Science Museum of London_ , accompanied by Karley, April and Neville, along with Karley's and April's respective mothers, and Neville's grandmother. While Karley has had some experience in Muggle London, it was still fascinating to see what all muggles have accomplished. April, too had visited some places in the muggle world. Neville hadn't really been out in Muggle London before, so he was naturally confused by all the exhibits at the museum.

"All of this is... fascinating, Harry," said Karley, as she looked at all the exhibits. "It's a shame how some purebloods look down on muggles. They won't even acknowledge that muggles can be just as good. Mum and dad would often encourage me and Katie not to rely on magic too much!"

"Yeah, which is a good idea," said Harry. "Doing things the muggle way is a challenge! Despite my inheritance, I still prefer to do things manually and only use magic as a last resort."

"That's one thing I admire about you, Harry," said Karley, smiling at him. "You have no intention to abuse your magic."

"Aww, quit it!" said Harry, who was starting to blush.

"Wow, Harry," said Neville. "All this is intriguing. It just makes me wanna visit Muggle London from time to time."

"I wonder if there's any other places in London we can visit sometime." wondered April.

"There will be," assured Harry. "Even during the Christmas holidays, as I'm sure Katie and Alicia would like to tag along, too!"

"Are there any other places you do have in mind, Harry?" asked Kallie.

"Maybe London Zoo," suggested Harry. "Though, that will have to wait until around the summer time, seeing that the cold months are approaching, fast!"

"Good point, Harry," said Mrs. Spinnet. "What are some attractions that are indoors?"

"I've heard about mini golf and arcade centres," said Harry. "At my cousin's seventh birthday party, we went to one. Of course, I wasn't allowed to enjoy myself. Dudley and his gang kept rubbing that in my face, but my aunt and uncle allowed that to happen!"

"It must've been hard," said Kallie. "Where you don't get a chance to have fun."

"Yeah, but after a while, I couldn't take it anymore," said Harry. "One of these employees actually gave me a few of these coins called tokens, and I was able to play some of the arcade games. It only seemed to last for a couple minutes, but it was actually about fifteen to twenty minutes before Dudley and his gang spotted me on one."

"That's just... awful," said April. "What happened when they spotted you?"

"They just started beating me up," said Harry, with some sadness in his voice. "I couldn't fight back because they were four times bigger than me, Dudley being the biggest. They were also really fat, and still are. I knew my best bet was to run, but being inside a building allowed Dudley and his gang to corner me easily, then they started beating me up relentlessly. Dudley claimed that freaks don't deserve happiness."

Karley held one of Harry's hands to provide him some comfort. She knew how hard it was for Harry to explain what his life with the Dursleys was like.

"And, of course," Harry continued. "That attracted attention, and my aunt and uncle came over to where Dudley and his gang were beating me up, but they allowed it to happen. That day was also one of the few times I'd seen my uncle bribing people to keep quiet. After making it back to Privet Drive, I was given more so-called punishments, which got worse when I reminded them that they saw Dudley and his gang beating me up, with their own eyes."

"So that's one of the reasons why they continue to get away with their crimes," said Kallie. "They don't want to face the consequences of their actions, and they think money is the only solution for their problems."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Before Karley and Katie crossed paths with me, I never had any friends because Dudley and his gang made sure of that by scaring anybody with threats if they were to approach me to befriend me. Some of my teachers in primary school tried to help me, but my uncle's method of bribing the headmistress to blacklist them was inevitable. I ended up getting more beatings for it."

"They won't be a bother anymore, Harry," Karley assured. "It's not right to make you suffer, while they don't have to worry about anything."

"I just can't believe that they've been getting away with all this, for this long," said Mrs. Spinnet. "They are bound to try bribing the wrong people because not everyone will accept bribes, and that'll get them in hot water."

"We could just hope for that," said April. "Those people deserve to face justice."

"Yeah," said Harry, then he heard his stomach growling. "I'm starving, let's go find a restaurant and get some lunch."

So they all left the museum and went to look for a good restaurant for lunch.

(Meanwhile, back at Grunnings)

The employees of Grunnings were finally allowed a lunch break. Vernon opted to have lunch in his office. Xander had gotten suspicious about Vernon staying in his office. He heard Vernon talking about some 'freak' getting 'punishments,' and thus, decided to investigate, under the guise of being curious. Xander had also gotten a letter from Minerva last month, mentioning what all Albus was doing and she also wrote how she checked on Harry once before to try to help him, only to get blackmailed into calling it off. Xander knocked on Vernon's office door, then he heard Vernon tell him to come in. Then, Xander put on a neutral expression on his face.

"So... I heard about this freak escaping?" he said, pretending to be only curious.

"Indeed, he has... my dear Xander," said Vernon. "That boy is a real pain in the backside sometimes. He's now convinced that we lied to him about magic being real and that his parents died in a car crash."

"Okay, one, you shouldn't lie to your kids about what happened to their parents," said Xander. "And two, is he aware at all that there's no such thing as magic?"

"That's what I keep telling him," said Vernon. "But he insists on continuing to believe otherwise."

"He must be something of a ruffian," said Xander, pretending to go along with the story. "When will he ever learn?"

"He doesn't seem to want to learn," said Vernon. "Petunia gets tired of giving him haircuts about once a week. She did shave his head almost bald one afternoon and overnight, it had grown back to where it had been before the haircut."

"I've never heard of hair growing back that fast," Xander replied. "It's too unnatural."

"Indeed," agreed Vernon. "The freak even turned his teacher's wig blue for no reason once before. The freak assumed that the teacher insulted him and then claimed fate gave the teacher the blue wig."

"What happened to the teacher after that?" asked Xander.

"I'm not too sure," said Vernon. "The headmistress of the school where the freak and my precious Dudders go to said something about the teacher taking a week off and crying almost nonstop at being humiliated. The freak was given a couple weeks of detention for that, of course, Petunia and myself were furious that we had to bring him to school early for the detentions."

"Bad boy, bad boy." said Xander, shaking his head in false disgust.

"Several weeks before Dudders' tenth birthday," Vernon went on. "The freak had gotten into huge trouble for climbing the school building and up onto the roof. The freak claimed he was trying to outrun Dudders and his friends, claiming they were beating him up. But of course, Dudders and his friends wouldn't do anything like that. In fact, they wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Rascals like him will always make up lies, just to get out of trouble," said Xander. "Well, I'm going to let you get back to your lunch. We don't want to be energy deprived, right?"

"Indeed, Xander," said Vernon. "Enjoy your lunch!"

As soon as Xander made it back to his office, he had a grin on his face. He was amazed how Vernon didn't suspect that he, Xander was getting suspicious. The acting skills really came in handy while Vernon talked about this 'freak.' As he ate his lunch, he started writing a couple letters, one to Minerva and another to his boss at headquarters.

(Line break)

Meanwhile Harry, Karley, Neville, April, Kallie, Augusta and Mrs. Spinnet had finished lunch and took a double-decker bus to find a park to run around in. They opted to sit on top, as the top offered a bit of a scenic view as the bus drove through the streets. The bus stopped in front of the entrance to St. James Park, so they all got off and walked into the vicinity of the park. Harry, Karley, Neville and April were enjoying seeing all the swans, geese and ducks swimming in the park lake. There were even squirrels climbing up trees, some climbing down to look for food or acorns. There were even parakeets in the trees and the lake had some pelicans looking down into the lake water.

"Wow, all these animals, and other birds," said Neville with fascination in his voice. "In the wizarding world, we don't see too many of those."

"Exploring the muggle world _is_ a challenge!" said April.

"But, truly worth it!" said Karley.

"Definitely," agreed Harry. "It goes to show that muggles can accomplish anything, even without the use of magic!"

Even Kallie, Augusta and Mrs. Spinnet agreed with Harry's statement. Harry, Karley, Neville and April walked over the bridge going over the St. James Park Lake. Just as they had done that, they ran into five, very fat kids. The five kids who Harry least wanted to run into again. It was his cousin, Dudley and his gang.

"There's the freak!" said Piers, pointing to Harry.

"Well, how nice of you to stroll by!" said Dudley, grinning evily.

"Not you two again!" said Karley with distaste in her voice, at Dudley and Piers.

"So I guess that punch to the stomach wasn't enough to teach you a lesson?" said Piers to Karley, with an enticing look on his face. "Maybe Dudley here can rectify that!"

"Yeah, go Dudley!" Dennis encouraged his leader.

"Don't even think about it!" warned Harry with a dangerous glare.

"You shouldn't talk to your superiors that way!" said Malcolm.

"You guys are just a bunch of ruthless idiots who have nothing better to do!" said Harry.

Dudley and his gang refused to relent, although rather than beat up Karley, Neville and April, Dudley decided on a different tactic. Dudley and his gang were unaware that Kallie, Augusta and Mrs. Spinnet had managed to walk behind the bullies. Kallie pointed a wand at the boy who must be Harry's cousin, Dudley, and nonverbally cast a spell on him.

"You know," Dudley began claiming, as he faced Karley, April and Neville. "The freak has been using you to you all's advantage! He doesn't really care about you after all, freaks don't care about anybody!"

As soon as Dudley said that, a blood-red light started glowing around him. Karley, April and Neville immediately knew that Dudley was placed under a lie detection spell.

"LIAR!" yelled Karley.

"What'd you just say?" asked Gordon in a no-nonsense voice.

"You heard me!" said Karley defiantly.

"Well, well, it looks like this little girl needs a lesson to learn!" declared Piers.

"Of course," agreed Dudley as he started walking toward Karley. "We'll have a little fun... with you!"

"You'd better not!" said Harry, stepping in front of Karley, preparing to protect her.

Dudley and his gang continued walking towards Karley. April and Neville also stepped in front of Karley, also determined to protect her. Karley was becoming more terrified. Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon walked around Harry, Neville and April, while Dudley and Piers tried to distract them. Malcolm and Gordon managed to get a hold of Karley, who began screaming. This resulted in Gordon putting a hand over her mouth. Augusta sent a patronus over to the Ministry of Magic, to Amelia's office, warning her to bring some aurors, and even the muggle police to St. James Park. As soon as Gordon walked over to Dudley (with Karley still in his powerful clutches), Dudley also grabbed a hold of Karley, holding her in the same manner as Gordon.

"See that, freak," taunted Dudley. "We've got a hold of your friend! Unless you give yourself up to us, your friend will be subject to some massive beatings!"

"No!" said a now-terrified Harry. "Let Karley go, I'll take her place! I'll go with you five! Just leave her alone!"

"Excellent choice, freak," said Dudley, as he let Karley go, while Harry approached his cousin. Then, Dudley grabbed Harry in the same manner. "Now, it's time for your chores that you've put off for the last several weeks!"

So Dudley dragged Harry away, with help from Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon. Neither Dudley, nor his gang had any knowledge that the police were on their way. Karley became more terrified as she watched Dudley and his gang drag Harry away. A minute later, Dudley and his gang managed to reach Aunt Petunia, who glared at Harry.

"So what in the world do you THINK you were doing, freak?" screeched Petunia. "How dare you leave the house! Vernon has a suitable punishment for that, later tonight!"

"What k-kind of p-punishment?" asked Harry.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" snapped Petunia. "You've eluded us, for the last... tiiiiiimeeeee!"

"You'll get into trouble for kidnapping me!" stated Harry.

Aunt Petunia smacked her nephew clear across the face, and then she said: "That's for your disobedience!"

"And dad will bribe everyone to keep quiet!" bragged Dudley.

When Dudley, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, Gordon and Petunia made it to the entrance (with Dudley still grasping Harry), they saw that there were oddly dressed people, with sticks pointed at them, and the muggle police were also by the entrance, keeping the two Dursleys, and Dudley's gang contained.

"Mrs. Dursley," said a strict woman, who was among the oddly dressed people with 'sticks,' Harry recognized her as Amelia Bones. "Madam Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement! You, your son and his so-called friends are under arrest for threatening Harry Potter, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and for conspiracy to kidnap him."

Amelia also saw a hand print on Harry's face, infuriating her further. She knew that Petunia was the one who smacked Harry in the face, seeing how Dudley would just punch as she was investigating the case a week or so before Harry's birthday.

"And I think assault and battery on Lord Potter can be added to your charges, Mrs. Dursley!" said Amelia.

So Petunia was cuffed and escorted into a police car. Dudley and his gang violently resisted arrest, so they had to be subdued by tasers before being cuffed and escorted into police cars. Once the arrests were taken care of, Amelia blew a sigh of relief.

"Harry, I'm impressed how you handled that," said Amelia. "Augusta told me how you decided to take Karley's place to keep her safe from harm!"

"Yeah," said Harry, somewhat uneasily. "It was never my intentions to do that for the recognition. I didn't want to see Karley hurt in any way!"

"You definitely did that for the right reasons, Harry!" said Neville. "That's what makes you a true friend!"

"Now all whose left is Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I know he'd go ballistic once he finds out that his family didn't make it home."

"Not to mention Albus will be in for a loop, once he finds out!" said Amelia.

Soon, Harry left the park with Karley, Neville, April, Kallie, Augusta, Amelia and Mrs. Spinnet. The muggle police stayed behind to investigate, asking the witnesses what all they saw. Vernon and Albus have no idea what is going on, but Amelia knew they'd be harder to deal with. Albus will claim that all that was necessary for his so-called Greater Good, and Vernon would just try to bribe people to keep quiet and/or to avoid pressing charges. Amelia also knew that it could take a while before those two could be arrested.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Another apology for the lack of updates. As some of you know, Supernova2015 has been giving me some great ideas for future chapters, so that's why updates will be a bit slow, so I can plan out the chapters.**

 **The ideas Supernova2015 gave me include the dialogue between Vernon and Xander with the rush hour traffic comment, some of the dialogue of Vernon telling Xander the interesting 'stories' with the 'freak,' Dudley and his gang find Harry with his friends, where he and his gang will lie about Harry using his friends, and Dudley glowing red due to being cast with a lie detection spell.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner. I just own this fanfic and OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 14

Harry Meets Xander

Later that afternoon, Vernon came home from work. He called out to Petunia and Dudley, but neither one arrived to greet him. In fact, the house was way too quiet. Vernon searched the house and couldn't find Petunia, nor his precious Dudders. He did get a call from Petunia earlier, where she mentioned that they spotted 'the freak' at St. James Park, and that they would make sure they got him back, and this time he wouldn't escape ever again. Something just didn't seem right, they should've been back with 'the freak' by now, probably earlier. Though, maybe Petunia decided to stop somewhere and get Dudders and his friends a treat for helping to capture 'the freak,' and rub it in his face.

(Line break)

The next morning, Harry got up, ate breakfast, took a shower and walked back to the living room. He was thinking about researching different potions, to invent some stronger ones, and maybe some cures for various ailments and diseases, too. After all, Harry did decide to continue that work for his mother in her honour.

"Master Harry!" called Tilly.

"Yes, Tilly?" said Harry.

"There's a strange owl, tapping it's beak on the windows!" said Tilly.

"Thank you, Tilly!" said Harry.

So he went to the window to open it, and the strange owl flew in and dropped a letter on the coffee table. Harry grabbed the letter, opened it and read it, which said:

 _Harry,_

 _I've heard about your problems with the Dursleys. I'd like you to meet me at The Leaky Cauldron around noon today, so we can discuss some possible solutions. I received a letter from Minerva McGonagall the other day, explaining how she tried to help you out several times in the past. Albus had suspended her unjustly for 'interfering with his plans.' Hope all is well!_

 _From,_

 _Xander Scamander_

'Wow,' Harry thought. 'I didn't know that this Xander has been helping out.'

Harry remembered seeing the name, Minerva McGonagall on his parents' will, mentioned to be his dad's godmother. He did wonder what kind of solutions this Xander had in mind. Intrigued and curious, Harry wrote a reply to Xander, assuring him that they can meet at The Leaky Cauldron around noon, tied it to the owl that presumably belonged to Xander, gave it some owl treats, then the owl flew away. Harry went into the potions lab to do some research in the meantime.

(Line break)

It was a quarter till noon and Harry decided to make his way to The Leaky Cauldron, so he could get a table ready. At 12:00 noon, on the dot, a strange wizard with brown hair and blues eyes (who appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s) walked in through the front door of The Leaky Cauldron and upon spotting Harry, he approached the raven-haired boy with emerald-green eyes.

"Hello, Harry," the strange man said, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm Xander Scamander, descendant of Theseus Scamander!"

"It's nice to meet you, Xander," said Harry as he finished shaking hands with Xander. "What kinds of solutions do you have in mind?"

"I've got one going already," said Xander. "But first, let's sit at our table and I'll put up some privacy wards, just so the wrong person doesn't eavesdrop in on our discussions!"

Once they sat down at their table, Xander did just that, set up privacy wards. Then he and Harry proceeded to talk to Harry on how to deal with his so-called relatives.

"Now, as mentioned before, I thought of some possible solutions," Xander continued. "One of them is already in effect!"

"Which one would that be?" asked Harry.

"I'm currently working undercover at Grunnings," stated Xander. "I've been doing that for the past five years or so. Your uncle is under the impression that he'll be getting a pretty big deal, one that could boost his career."

"Ooh, that'll be interesting," said Harry, intrigued. "To see that it was all a ruse and my uncle won't see that coming until it's too late!"

"Indeed, Harry," said Xander. "Another good solution could be setting up a 'party,' to 'celebrate' Vernon's biggest deal. He'll be so over the moon, to the point where he'll just start bragging about how he, Petunia, and their son, Dudley and his gang would just treat you with such contempt. He'll even be unaware of doing that in front of everybody at Grunnings, and they'll all be watching the confession from behind a one-way window!"

"Oh boy," said Harry with fascination in his voice. "I can just picture the look on Uncle Vernon's face once he realizes that he just sold himself out and it'll be too good to miss!"

"Indeed, it will," agreed Xander. "It will also please Queen Elizabeth II!"

"Her majesty has been helping out, too?" asked Harry.

"She has," said Xander. "Some of her magical relatives have contacted me and told me about how she and Madam Amelia Bones have been searching for you ever since the night you got your scar."

"I do remember Amelia telling me about how she was investigating the Dursleys committing crimes against me," said Harry. "But I never realized how long she'd been searching."

"Dumbledore, he must've used the fidelius charm on the Dursleys' house," Xander deduced. "Amelia did mention something about you meeting and making friends out in Muggle London between mid to late June."

"Yeah, that day was Dudley's tenth birthday," stated Harry. "My plan to keep my distance from the Dursleys and Piers, Dudley's best friend, worked a little too well. That was when I ran into Karley for the first time and not long after that, her sister, Katie showed up as well."

"I see," said Xander. "Did you tell them your relatives address?"

"Yeah," said Harry sheepishly. "I was so caught up with explaining what my life was really like that I unwittingly revealed the address of my relatives house to Katie and Karley. They were shedding tears as I told them the story."

"That could've had a role in Amelia going over to Privet Drive," said Xander. "She did mention that their parents were notified and they went to tell her about it!"

Then, Xander checked his watch and realized that his lunch period was coming to an end.

"Sorry Harry," Xander apologized. "My lunch period ends in seven minutes, so I need to leave!"

"Okay," said Harry. "Thank you for helping out!"

"Anytime, Harry," said Xander. "When and if I come up with something else or a breakthrough happens, I'll notify you."

"Okay, until then, good luck!" said Harry.

He and Xander shook hands again, then Xander left The Leaky Cauldron and back to Grunnings. Harry walked over to where the entrance to Diagon Alley is, then he got his wand out and tapped the bricks three up and two across.

'As long as I'm here,' thought Harry. 'I might as well go to the apothecary and get some more potion ingredients.'

So he made his way down the district of Diagon Alley. Upon making it to the front entrance of the apothecary, he walked in and searched through the various shelves. Harry was determined to help continue his mother's work, even if she still had unfinished research notes in the potions lab. Then Harry decided it was also a good idea to go to Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get some more ink, quills and parchment. He believed it was better to have alot of something than have too little of it, especially when it came to researching for more powerful potions and maybe even cures for various ailments. Upon walking in, Harry spotted two very familiar girls, knowing who they were.

"Karley, April!" Harry called out.

This got their attention, and they turned around and smiled when they saw Harry, especially Karley.

"Hi Harry!" said Karley, giving Harry a hug, with Harry returning it.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," said April, giving Harry a hug as well, with Harry returning that one as well. "Even though it's been yesterday!"

"We didn't expect to run into you today," said Karley. "Were you doing some shopping?"

"Yeah, that's part of it," said Harry. "But around noon, I met a wizard named Xander Scamander, as he was helping me out with 'the' problem!"

"Ah," said April. "How exactly is he doing that?"

"I can't tell you that here," said Harry, looking around to make sure the wrong person wasn't around. "Too risky!"

"Good point," agreed April. "I don't wanna think what could happen if somebody suspicious did find out, in some way!"

"What all were you shopping for, Harry?" asked Karley.

"I went to the apothecary to purchase some more potion ingredients," stated Harry. "But, I also came here to purchase some more parchment, quills and ink. That way, I can write notes down for research!"

"Oh okay," said Karley. "April and I were going to go to Sugarplums Sweets Shop, our respective parents gave us permission. Would you like to come along, Harry?"

"I'd love to," said Harry. "Hopefully, Ginevra isn't anywhere close by or even at the sweetshop!"

"Me, too," said Karley. "That spoiled brat has nothing better to do than to try to get a rise outta me!"

She shuddered at the past memories of the time she and Ginny would get into a fight over Harry.

"You won't have to worry about that, Karley," said April, with a smug grin. "After my dad came home from the Ministry of Magic yesterday, he told me and my mum about Mr. Weasley mentioning that he and Mrs. Weasley sent Ginevra to her great-great Aunt Muriel, Molly's great aunt."

"Ooh," said Harry, intrigued. "Something tells me that Ginevra is dreading that!"

"Indeed," said April. "Muriel is said to be an extremely rude witch, with no regards for other peoples' feelings and a bit of a loudmouth. But she seems to enjoy gossip, which is what I think Ginevra's siblings despise above all else."

"I can't feel any sympathy for Ginevra," said Karley. "It was her own behaviour toward me that got her into that predicament."

"Mr. Weasley was explaining that to my dad, while they were busy with something going on at the Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts Office," said April. "I remember Fred and George telling me once that being sent to their great-great aunt Muriel was something like a last resort punishment."

"Like Karley said, Ginevra got herself into that!" said Harry. "It seemed like squirting Karley in the face with mustard was the final straw for Mrs. Weasley on dealing with Ginevra's rambunctious behaviour."

"Yeah, my mum and dad weren't pleased when I told them," said Karley. "Molly was embarrassed and even apologized for Ginevra's behaviour. I even saw the glare Molly sent Ginevra, which implied that she was gonna be given a more suitable punishment."

"I do wonder how long Ginevra will have to stay with her great-great aunt Muriel." said Harry.

"I don't know," said April. "Probably for an indefinite period of time."

So the three friends started walking down the alley toward the direction of Sugarplums Sweets Shop. Harry also began wondering what kind of sweets were bound to be at the sweetshop.

(Line break)

Meanwhile at Privet Drive, Vernon was just coming home. He was in a foul mood because he had to bail Petunia, Dudley and his friends out of jail. He blamed 'the freak' for that mishap, as he always did, but he was more focused on his biggest deal.

"I'm so excited to be expanding Grunnings to the U.S." said Vernon with glee. "This is bound to be a major boost to my career. I'll be sure to rub it in the freak's face. There's bound to be great food, and he can't have any of that!"

"Once we get him back here," said Petunia. "We'll keep him locked in his room around the clock, no matter what and this time, he won't be able to escape from us ever, ever again!"

"Yeah," said Dudley. "He needs to be put in his place. I'll be sure my friends know about this, too. That way, they can get a share of beating the freak up!"

So the Dursleys continued with the next phase of their plan. Rather than see the error of their ways, they were more focused on revenge. Little did they know that their reign of terror, Vernon's especially was bound to come to an end, and a very humiliating one, that is.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Supernova2015 came up with the idea of Harry getting a message from Xander (where Xander has an owl himself) to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron to discuss solutions on the Dursleys, and Dudley's gang getting justice, once and for all; as well as the Dursleys planning revenge on 'the freak' for getting Petunia, Dudley and Dudley's gang arrested; and even one of Xander's plans for landing Vernon in huge trouble being the arrogant Grunnings director confessing all of his crimes against Harry in a bragging manner, unaware that everybody will be watching, and listening to every word of it.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just own this fanfic and OCs. Xander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

 **Warning: Readers discretion is advised in this chapter, since Harry will be giving Xander some of the worst memories with the Dursleys, and that could be sensitive for some of you.**

Ch. 15

Xander Confronts Dumbledore

A week had passed since Harry met Xander at The Leaky Cauldron. Xander apparated to Hogwarts, just outside the wards one morning. As he was walking to Albus' office, the other students and teachers were shocked because Xander had an angry look on his face. He made it to the phoenix statue leading up to the headmaster's office.

"Sherbert Lemon!" said Xander to the phoenix statue.

This was evidently a password because the phoenix statue started spinning in a spiral manner upward, revealing stairs. Xander grinned, knowing the headmaster wouldn't expect this, and at the same time, happy that Minerva gave him the password over the letter she wrote to him the other day. Once the stairs finished getting set up, Xander climbed up and to the door to the headmaster's office and knocked. Albus answered and, upon discovering who it was, his face paled.

"Xander," Albus greeted. "It's good to..."

"I can't say the same, Albus," said Xander in a no-nonsense voice, interrupting the headmaster. "I'm here on behalf of Harry James Potter!"

"Surely, you can't be serious," said Albus. "There must be..."

"Can it, Albus!" said Xander irritably.

"You're just wasting time, Xander," said Albus insistently. "I'm not changing my mind, you know. Harry will stay with the Dursleys until his first year here and that's final. You have to understand, Xander, that I'm only doing this for the Greater Good!"

"In that case, Albus," said Xander. "I can prove to you that Harry is better off without the Dursleys. That is, if you let me get evidence!"

"So be it, Xander," said Albus in an exasperated tone. "However, I will only give you until sundown to gather the proof."

"And I know where to get it!" said Xander.

So he left to gather evidence. Albus was paling further, knowing that there wouldn't be any more getting out of this.

(Meanwhile, somewhere out in the country)

Inside the house where the aforementioned Muriel was living, Ginny was covering her ears. She couldn't stand her great-great aunt's obnoxious behaviour and open opinions.

'Oh, just shut up already!' thought Ginny irritably.

Ginny was dreading every second spent at her great-great aunt's house. Aside from Muriel's loud-mouthed and rude personality, she also called Ginny by her given name rather than her preferred name. Nevertheless, Ginny continued to blame Karley for this kind of punishment, even though she knew that it was her own fault. Ginny also blamed Karley for Harry 'not noticing' her.

'That Karley, oooh, she'll be sorry for this!' thought Ginny bitterly. 'I've had it with her behaviour. She just won't quit interfering with my future. If any girl talks to my Harry, I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind, but that stupid Karley will be getting it the most!'

(Line break)

Meanwhile, Xander made it to Potter Manor, just outside the wards. He went up to the front door and knocked.

"Hello, Xander," greeted Harry as he answered the door. "What may I do for you today?"

"Well," Xander started explaining. "Albus is still adamant on you going back to the Dursleys, even though I told him that you're better off without them."

"Figures." said Harry in exasperation, rolling his eyes.

"If you don't mind, Harry," said Xander. "I'd like some of your worst memories with the Dursleys. I know it won't be easy for you, but Albus needs a more suitable wake-up call."

"You're right, Xander," said Harry. "Come on in, we'll go into the living room."

So he showed Xander in and walked to the living room. Philly and Tilly walked into the living room as well, to provide Harry with as much comfort and support as possible. They may be house elves, but Harry treated them like family. Harry got his wand out and chose some well picked memories with the Dursleys in the form of tears, with Xander helping to place the memories in vials, seeing that Harry's arms and hands were trembling. After four memories, Harry decided to stop, believing that that was enough. Philly went to get Harry a goblet of Pepperup Potion and gave it to him, with Harry thanking the house elf.

"Thank you, Harry," said Xander. "I do apologize, but I hoped Albus would realize easily, but he now needs to find out the hard way."

"I understand, Xander," said Harry. "Good luck!"

"Thank you again, Harry," said Xander. "I'll make sure to keep you posted on my plan of exposing your uncle's crimes."

"Alright," said Harry. "I'm looking forward to that day!"

Then, Xander left Potter Manor, so he could get the memories over to Albus and show them to him. After apparating back to Hogwarts, Xander walked back to the headmaster's office. After reciting the password to the phoenix statue. it started raising upward. Then, Xander climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, with Albus answering it.

"I d-didn't expect you back so soon, Xander!" said Albus.

"Well, I got the memories from Mr. Potter," said Xander. "So, I think it's time that we view them."

"Well, you're right," Albus reluctantly admitted. "It's best to get that out of the way!"

So he went to a cabinet and opened a door, revealing some kind of basin. Xander knew that that was a pensieve, a magical device that allowed one to replay memories, to either spot something that was missed during the moments or to look for evidence, as in this case.

"Brace yourself, Albus!" Xander advised.

Then he got out the first vial and poured it into the pensieve. Then, Albus lowered his head into it, and he saw the first of Harry's memories. It showed a seven year old Harry cooking breakfast for the Dursleys and he accidentally burned the bacon meant for Dudley. Seeing that, Dudley threw a massive temper tantrum, with Vernon grabbing Harry's right hand and searing it on the stove, and Petunia giving Harry corporal punishment. Albus winced upon seeing Harry's hand getting seared by the stove burner. When the memory finished, Albus found himself back in his office, catching Xander's stern look in the process.

"I-I-I-I h-hadn't ex...ex..." said Albus, who was at a loss for words.

"There's more here for you to see." said Xander in a voice that told Albus that he was far from finished.

So Xander poured a second vial of Harry's memories into the basin of the pensieve. Albus lowered his head into it once more. The second memory showed an eight-year-old Harry sitting all alone at a playground, the one at Harry's primary school. Some kids tried to approach Harry, only for Dudley and four more kids to stroll by and scare the kids off, claiming that 'the freak' didn't deserve any happiness or friends. Harry was downhearted, with Dudley and his gang sneeringly telling Harry that he should be used to it by now. Albus was shocked that Harry had been alone and friendless almost his whole life.

Then, a third memory featured Harry as a six-year-old tending his aunt's garden on one of the hottest days in June. He had to take a break, where he also tried to get a drink of water, only for Dudley to come out and rudely tell 'the freak' not to 'waste' water and to quit 'slacking off.' When Harry tried explaining what he was really trying to do, Dudley tattled on Harry and exaggerated it as much as possible, with Vernon coming to whack Harry's back with a belt with unrelenting force. Then, Dudley started punching Harry relentlessly as well.

The final memory Albus viewed was a day where Harry was nine, and he had reported Dudley and his gang's bullying to a teacher at his primary school, who tried to help by calling Dudley and his gang to the headmistress's. Some minutes later, Dudley and his gang returned to the playground, with expressions of victory on their faces, and the headmistress grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to her office. She subsequently punished Harry unjustly for making up stories and lying. Then later on, when Petunia came to pick Harry and Dudley up, she glared at Harry after walking out of the school. She ranted on how she 'needed' to bribe the headmistress to keep quiet, how 'the freak' would try to ruin her precious Duddykins' reputation, and how enraged Vernon was, and that he would 'deal with the freak' when he got home later that night.

Albus was _really_ stunned beyond belief. He realized that he had underestimated the Dursleys big time. Xander continued glaring at Albus, who uncharacteristically began cowering a bit.

"See," said Xander in a no-nonsense voice. "I told you Harry was better off without the Dursleys! What if any of them had managed to murder him?"

Albus was still speechless, but he knew Xander was right and had a point. Any one of those times could've been Harry's final days. There was no point in trying to fulfill the Greater Good anymore.

"I see your point," said Albus. "I remember Minerva telling m-me about how they were the worst sort of muggles, but I let my ignorance overrule that! I-I thought Harry would been safest there!"

"Yeah, and you kept at it," said Xander. "You wouldn't relent, you didn't seem to check on Harry from time to time!"

"Well, I had Arabella Figg keeping an eye on Harry," said Albus. "But she said that she never saw anything out of the ordinary!"

"Is it possible that she was bribed to keep her lips sealed?" asked Xander seriously.

"Quite possibly," said Albus. "She never told me if she was or not!"

"That will be another thing we have to find out," said Xander. "The Dursleys reign of terror is bound to come to an end. Understood?"

"Yes, Xander, I understand." said Albus in defeat.

Then, Xander left the office, leaving the shaken headmaster to ponder his thoughts. Albus knew that Harry was unlikely to forgive him for leaving him with his muggle relatives. He thought the Dursleys would've raised him like one of their own, but that turned out to be a huge judgemental error. Now, his bribing the Dursleys was also bound to leak out, making Albus pale even further.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: The idea's Supernova2015 suggested that were in this chapter include Xander confronting Albus in his office, over leaving Harry with the Dursleys; Xander paying a visit to Harry at Potter Manor to obtain evidence of the Dursleys abuse in tear-form memories, Albus coming to grips over his decisions; and Xander and Albus' first set of dialogue at the start of the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. I just own this fanfic and OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

 **Author's note 1: At least a couple users have told me that the Dursleys ongoing abuse is unnecessary. Quite frankly, it is necessary because it's part of the plot, especially with the fact that this story is a collaboration story. If any of you don't like it, find some other story to read. I'm not changing one thing to suit any one users' specific requirements for a 'good story.' I don't tell you how to write your stories, so don't tell me how to write mine.**

Ch. 16

Harry's First Real Christmas

Weeks have passed by, and now it was the Christmas Holidays. Harry even made sure to let Katie and all his other friends who went to Hogwarts know that he was alright. With Karley, Harry would simply floo call her from time to time, where she would answer it most of the time, but either Kenny or Kallie would occasionally answer it first. Ginny was still at her great-great aunt Muriel's house, and yet continued to dread every second of the stay. Xander continued working on his well thought-out plan of bringing the Dursleys to justice, once and for all. Shortly after Xander showed the memories of Harry's life with the Dursleys to Albus, he apparated to outside the wards of Professor McGonagall's house. Xander knew she had been at her house ever since Albus unjustly suspended her, and he informed the still-suspended Minerva that Albus was finally realizing the error of his decision of leaving Harry with the Dursleys. This was allowing Minerva to relax some, but she also wondered when her suspension would be lifted. Xander also sent a letter to Harry, letting him know that Albus was starting to come to his senses.

Harry made it to Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters to greet any of his Hogwarts friends who decided to come home for the Christmas Holidays. He grinned upon spotting an all-too-familiar brown-haired girl named Karley, who was waiting with her parents for Katie.

"Hello Karley!" Harry greeted.

"Hi Harry," said Karley as she turned around and gave Harry a hug, with Harry hugging her back. "The last few weeks or so have seemed like an eternity because I hadn't seen you all that much."

"Yeah, there was alot going on," said Harry. "With Xander helping out with trying to bring the Dursleys to justice, and sometimes researching for different kinds of potions, it's been a hassle."

"I understand," said Karley. "Has this Xander managed to bring those horrible Dursleys to justice yet?"

"No, he's working on a well thought-out plan," said Harry. "But, he did confront Dumbledore over him placing me with those people. From what Xander mentioned, Dumbledore is starting to see the error of his decision."

"That'll be interesting, to see what plan Xander has up his sleeve," said Karley, intrigued. "Seeing that he's still working on it, it's bound to be good!"

Some minutes later, the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. Student after student after student began filing out of the various train cars that held compartments for the passengers. Katie and Alicia approached their respective families and greeted them.

"How are you, sis?" asked Karley as she gave Katie a hug.

"Doing good," said Katie, then she spotted Harry and gave him a hug. "How about you, Harry?"

"I've been good," said Harry as he hugged Katie back. "The last few weeks have been a hassle."

"Karley even wrote to me and told me about somebody helping you out with those nasty muggles." said Katie.

"Yeah, somebody is," said Harry. "Xander is his name. Sometime after my first meeting with him, I went to purchase some more quills, bottles of ink and parchment because I've been determined to follow in my mum's footsteps with potions. While I was doing that, I did run into Karley and April and told them what was going on."

"I hope this really teaches those so-called relatives of yours a really harsh lesson, once and for all." said Katie.

"I feel pretty certain it will," said Harry. "Xander is thinking it through long and hard because he wants my uncle especially to be thrown off track."

Alicia and Angelina also gave Harry a hug, with Harry giving them one in return. Harry also spotted Fred, George and Lee walking out of a train car. Then Charlie walked out, along with Oliver, since they were having a conversation. As soon as Katie, Karley and Kallie were a reasonable distance, Kenny approached Harry.

"Hey Harry," said Kenny. "I'm not sure if you were ever notified, but on Christmas Eve, we'll be hosting a Christmas party, and you're one of the guests invited. Would you like to attend?"

"That'd be interesting," said Harry. "This will be my first ever Christmas, a real one that is, all because of the Dursleys denying me freedom."

"Karley especially wants to make sure you have the best one for your first Christmas celebration," Kenny revealed. "She kept asking me and Kallie if you were going to make it after we told her that we planned to make sure you were invited."

"I'd be happy to make it," assured Harry. "I'd hate to imagine Karley all disappointed if I declined. I know how happy it makes her to see me every chance she gets."

"She will definitely be happy," said Kenny. "The party will start at 4:00 PM and will continue until 10:00 PM."

"Okay," said Harry. "Although, if you need any help getting the party set up, I'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Sounds good, Harry," said Kenny. "We hope to see you at the party!"

(Meanwhile, in Diagon Alley)

Xander was walking to Gringotts after hearing about the investigation regarding Harry's family ring having somehow been removed. He had a sneaky suspicion that Albus had to have been responsible for that, just for the 'Greater Good' nonsense. As soon as Xander stepped in through the front entrance, Griphook spotted him.

"Ah, Mr. Scamander, Ragnok and I were expecting you." said Griphook. "I'll show you to Ragnok's office."

"Thank you, Griphook." said Xander, giving the goblin a polite bow.

So Griphook escorted Xander over to Ragnok's office. Once they made it to the door, Griphook politely knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Mr. Scamander." said Ragnok as soon as he answered.

He showed Xander and Griphook inside, locked the door and returned to his seat behind his desk while Xander took a seat in front of the desk.

"As explained in my letter to you," Ragnok told Xander. "The security wards around the Potter vault went off like an alarm on September 1st. It told me and Griphook that something happened to Harry's family ring."

"I see," said Xander as he started taking notes. "My gut told me that Albus had something to do with it, since I've been familiar with his 'Greater Good' malarkey."

"Yeah, the wards around the Potter vault revealed that Albus used a dark curse to remove it from Harry," stated Ragnok. "The wards also revealed that the heirloom magic within the ring was also removed, just so Albus could accomplish his Greater Good plans with more ease."

"Albus really has gone crazy," Xander deduced. "He's obsessed with his Greater God nonsense, with no concerns for Harry's safety and no regards to other's feelings. As bad as that is, the Dursleys being extremely ruthless, Vernon in particular is much worse."

"I also sent Amelia a report of the security wards going haywire as soon as Griphook and I went to investigate that," said Ragnok. "Her reply mentioned that she wasn't pleased and that she also mentioned how removing heirloom magic from heirloom artefacts is illegal."

"Yeah, Amelia is also aware of my undercover job at Vernon's workplace, Grunnings," said Xander. "My boss in the Magical Congress of America is also aware of it, after we found out about Vernon's plan to expand his business to the USA. The businessman who was interested in the Grunnings expansion was asked to put it on hold, so the investigations could continue, but Vernon is unaware that the expansion is bound to be called off."

"Now that would be an interesting show to watch!" said Ragnok and Griphook simultaneously, intrigued with Xander's plan to bring the Dursleys to justice.

"Well, thank you for your time," said Xander, giving the goblins another polite bow. "May the gold continue flowing."

"Anytime Xander," said the goblins in unison, bowing back. "May your enemies fall before you."

Then Xander left Gringotts to head back to headquarters, so he could give his boss some more evidence regarding Harry.

(Line break)

Christmas Eve finally arrived, with Harry both excited and nervous that he would be getting the chance to have a real Christmas. He also wondered what Karley might have in mind to make his first Christmas a special one. After eating breakfast, Harry went to take a shower while Philly and Tilly apparated to Madam Malkins to look for some good dress robes for their master (with Philly telling Madam Malkin that he and Tilly were there for Harry). After finding five good ones, the house elves paid for them and apparated back to Potter Manor. Once Harry got out of the shower, he saw the five sets of dress robes on his bed, with Philly and Tilly standing by with grins on their faces.

"We's bought you some dress robes," said Philly. "When you's told us about being invited to that Christmas party."

"Thank you, both of you," said Harry. "You picked out some of the best ones I've ever seen."

"Tilly is proud to serve master." said Tilly

"Philly is proud of thats honour, too." said Philly.

So the two house elves helped Harry with trying on his dress robes. Harry would walk in front of a full-length mirror to see how he looked in the dress robes, which he stated that he liked. After trying all of them on, Harry decided to wear the emerald-green dress robes to the Christmas party. It was about 2:00 PM when Harry decided to go to Bell Manor, just in case an extra helper might be needed. Philly apparated Harry to just outside the wards of Bell Manor, then he disapparated back to Potter Manor. Once Philly was back at Potter Manor, Harry walked up to the front door of Bell Manor and knocked on the door. Harry remembered the last time he knocked on the door that Katie answered, but this time, it was Karley who answered the door.

"Hi Harry," said Karley as she gave Harry a hug, while he gave her one in return. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Me, too!" said Harry. "Even though the party doesn't start for another two or so hours, I thought that maybe I could help get everything set up before the other guests arrive."

"And to give us some more time to see you, Harry." said Karley, smiling at him.

"Um, yeah." said Harry, blushing.

Karley giggled a bit at Harry's reaction, especially when he blushed. Then they went inside to help get the party ready for the time when the other guests were due to arrive. At about 4:00 PM, Alicia, April and their parents were the second guests overall (but the first to arrive close to the time the party was due to start). Angelina Johnson and her parents were the next to arrive; followed by Amelia and her niece, Susan. Harry also saw that the Greengrass family were also guests, he remembered meeting them at Hamlett's Hamburger House in Diagon Alley. Tracey and her parents were also invited. The Weasleys were also guests, though Harry dreaded the possibility that Ginny's punishment possibly ended, knowing about her and Karley's rivalry over him. Luckily Ginny wasn't shown with the rest of her family, which told Harry that she was still over at her great-great aunt's house. Harry did spot Ron, who wanted to convince Harry to be friends with him and Ginny only, though Ron didn't try to bother Harry. It was possible that Molly warned him not to pester Harry, from what Harry believed.

Neville and his gran arrived not long after the Weasleys, about the same time Hannah and her parents arrived. Other guests included Lee Jordan and his parents, Oliver Wood and his parents, Remus Lupin, Dora and her parents, a stern-looking witch (who Harry guessed was possibly Minerva McGonagall, his dad's godmother) and a giant of a man with long, messy black hair and a shaggy black beard. Once it was time for the Christmas dinner, everybody went to grab a plate and some silverware. After getting his plate filled with food, Harry sat down at a table, joined by Fred, George and Lee.

"It's great to see you again, Harry." said Fred and George at the same time.

"Yeah, it seems like ages since you saw us off on the Hogwarts Express," said Lee. "Hows your time here at the party going?"

"Pretty good," said Harry. "This is, like, my first ever true Christmas."

"I understand, Harry." said Fred (or George).

"But do enjoy yourself." said George (or Fred).

"That's what tonights all about!" the twins finished their twin talk.

"Not to mention that Karley is three tables away!" said Lee jokingly, giving Harry a sly wink.

"Ummm... uhhh... y-y-y-yeaaahhhhh!" Harry stuttered.

He saw Karley chatting with her sister. They were also chatting with Alicia and April. Upon spotting Karley, Harry blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Fred, George and Lee.

"So Karley was one of the reasons you came?" asked Fred, George and Lee in unison.

"Yes, it was," said Harry. "But I'm not trying to imply that she's being selfish."

"Don't worry, Harry, we know." assured Fred, George and Lee.

"Kenny did tell me that Karley wanted to make sure my first Christmas celebration would be a special one for me," said Harry. "I hated to imagine her all disappointed if I declined the invitation to come here. But I know you and many other people wanted to see me, which was another reason I came."

"You'd better not let Ginny hear that part with Karley." said the voice of Charlie Weasley as he pulled up a chair and sat down to chat with Harry.

"Good thing she isn't here to hear that," said Harry. "How's your final year at Hogwarts going, Charlie?"

"Pretty good," stated Charlie. "It can be a nuisance, not just because seventh year is when students take their N.E.W.T. exams, but with me being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, it makes it harder, but I've managed."

"What position do you play?" asked Harry.

"I'm a seeker," said Charlie. "Oliver is the keeper. Quidditch players fly around on broomsticks. The keeper defends the hoops to stop the opposing team from scoring. Fred and George are the beaters, and their job is to protect their team from enchanted balls called bludgers and, at the same time, hit them toward the opposing team players. Angelina and Alicia are reserve chasers, and they throw a ball called a quaffle to other chasers on their team, while they try not to let opposing chasers snatch the quaffle, using flying techniques to try and score a goal by throwing it into one of three hoops, with each goal worth 10 points."

"Ah, that's interesting," said Harry, intrigued. "What's the seeker's job?"

"They keep an eye on a small, flying ball called the golden snitch," Charlie went on. "The seeker's job is very important because a game of quidditch normally ends when a seeker catches the snitch, earning his team an extra 150 points, so that team usually wins, unless the other team has at least 160 points or more than the other team. The only other way for a game to end is if the captains come to a mutual agreement."

"So a game of quidditch can last for several days?" said Harry.

"Yes, it can," Charlie continued. "According to Quidditch Through The Ages, the record for the longest quidditch match lasted three months. They had to keep bringing in reserve players, so the primary players could get some sleep."

All too soon, it was time for the Christmas dance. Harry stayed in his seat, seeing that he never practiced dancing and didn't know how one should dance. Harry's thoughts returned to what all had been going on the past several weeks or so, especially with Xander's plan to bring the Dursleys (and Dudley's gang) to justice. Harry was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't notice Karley walking up to him.

"Hi Harry!" Karley greeted.

"Gah-ahhh!" exclaimed Harry as he jumped in surprise. He turned toward the voice and realized that it was Karley.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, Harry." Karley apologized.

"It's all good, Karley," said Harry. "I was just too distracted."

"Why aren't you out there dancing?" asked Karley.

"I... I d-don't... know how." Harry sheepishly admitted.

"That's no reason not to try," assured Karley. "I can help you out, it'll be fun!"

"Well," said Harry, thinking about it. "Alright, I'll give it a try, but don't blame me if your toes get stepped on."

"Oh, I think it'll be worth it, Harry." said Karley, smiling at him.

So Harry grabbed a hold of Karley's hand and led her out toward the middle of the dance floor. Harry saw Neville taking turns dancing with April and dancing with Hannah. Katie spotted her little sister dancing with Harry and, as she grinned, got Angelina's and Alicia's attention and they, too smiled. Fred and George danced with Daphne and Tracey respectively, while alternating. Lee was dancing with Susan, while Oliver approached Katie.

"Would Miss Katie Bell like the honour to dance with me?" asked Oliver, offering a hand to Katie.

"Why, I'd be delighted, Mr. Oliver Wood!" said Katie, accepting the offer as Oliver led her out onto the dance floor.

As Karley was helping Harry work on his dance skills, he did accidentally step on the toes of her left foot, causing Karley to let out a small squeak in minor pain. Harry apologized to her, only for Karley to reassure Harry that he didn't have to worry. As they continued, Harry couldn't stop himself from gazing into Karley's eyes.

'Wow,' thought Harry. 'I never realized just how beautiful her blue eyes are!'

Likewise, Karley was having similar thoughts as she, too gazed into Harry's eyes. This resulted in both Harry's and Karley's hearts beating with excitement.

'How did I not notice just how lovely Harry's emerald-green eyes are!' thought Karley.

Throughout the night, Harry would dance with the other girls some, including Katie. Daphne and Tracey even got to dance with Harry a bit. The other girls would dance with the other boys as well. Harry caught a glimpse of Tori, who seemed to be downhearted. Thinking that she wanted a chance to dance with him, Harry walked over to Tori to ask her if she'd like to dance, not out of pity, but because Harry wanted to prove to be a good friend. He really wanted to brighten her night, just as he did with Karley. Tori immediately beamed when Harry asked her if she'd like to dance with him.

"So Harry, is it true that you have no intentions to rely on magic too much?" asked Tori as she and Harry danced.

"Yes," said Harry. "It just seems like the really easy way out, especially when it comes to either looking for something you have trouble trying to find or wanting to get something done as fast as possible. I prefer doing things manually, in other words, the muggle way and only use magic when it's needed."

"That means you like challenging yourself by doing things manually as much as possible?" said Tori, impressed with Harry's intentions.

"Yeah, it allows me to feel proud of myself," said Harry. "It's like a real accomplishment."

"Ever since that day you told me about those organ transplants muggles do," said Tori. "I've been intrigued to try doing many other things manually."

"One of these days, I can host a party," said Harry. "My family manor has some muggle technology and I can show you, and anybody else if they're interested, how they work."

Tori smiled at that and gave Harry a hug, and he gave her one in return. Tori's parents were smiling as they watched their youngest daughter dancing with Harry. Even Daphne and Tracey found themselves smiling as they, too, witnessed the ordeal. Shortly after finishing the dance with Tori, Harry spotted who he guessed was Minerva McGonagall walking up to him.

"Hello, Harry," said Professor McGonagall as she shook hands with Harry. "I'm Minerva McGonagall! Your father was my godson, if you didn't know yet. I'll also be your transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts and hopefully your head of house if you get sorted into Gryffindor House."

"I do remember my parents' will mentioning that, you being my dad's godmother." said Harry.

"If you do have any questions about your parents, you can ask me anytime." assured Professor McGonagall.

Harry thanked his future transfiguration teacher for the reassurance. Not long after, the giant with the long black hair and shaggy black beard walked up to Harry.

"Hi Harry," said the giant, holding a hand out at Harry. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. If it makes it easier, you can just call me Hagrid."

"Nice to meet you, Hagrid." said Harry as he shook hands with Hagrid.

"I've been friends with your parents, Harry, you can ask me questions if you want." said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid." said Harry.

Harry also got to meet Oliver's parents, Angelina's parents, Dora's parents, Lee's parents, and even Tracey's parents. Harry saw Remus walking up to him, and they talked again. Remus even told Harry about his father having played as a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, surprising Harry. Karley danced with Harry again, not just because she wanted to, but it gave her another opportunity to gaze into Harry's emerald-green eyes, and at the same time, it allowed Harry to gaze into Karley's blue eyes once again. Oliver and Katie danced with each other once more and they also spotted Harry and Karley gazing into each other's eyes. Some minutes later, Oliver patted Harry on the shoulders.

"Katie and I could see you and Karley looking into each others' eyes." he said.

"Y-Yeah, we w-w-were," Harry stuttered. "E-E-Every time w-w-we do, my heart just starts beating with excitement, and I think Karley had a similar reaction."

"That's a good thing, Harry," assured Oliver. "It could be that you and Karley are meant for each other."

"I could see it too, Harry," said Katie as she approached him and Oliver. "It looks like when you and Karley look into each others' eyes, you both look like you're in your own world."

"Yeah, it did look like it," said Harry. "I could feel my heart beat as it happened, and Karley seems to have a similar reaction, too."

The party eventually came to an end, with the guests leaving to go back to their respective manors or houses. When Harry went to sleep, his dreams were filled with a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed girl named Karley Bell. Likewise, Karley's dreams were filled with a certain emerald-green eyed, raven-haired boy named Harry Potter. On Christmas Day, Xander sent Harry a letter, explaining that the celebration of Vernon expanding Grunnings to America would happen on the 28th. Harry grinned because that meant that the Dursleys (as well as Dudley's gang members) reign of terror was about to come to an end. Now was the time to prepare for the uneasy task of facing his uncle once and for all.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note 2: It's getting close to that time. Vernon won't know that he's being lured into a trap. Xander is becoming more and more ecstatic, and so is Harry. That idea belongs to Supernova2015. Stay tuned to find out what Uncle Vernon's reaction will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, I just own this fanfic and OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

 **Warning: There will be some sensitive moments here, so reader's discretion is advised once more.**

Ch. 17

Vernon's Confession

The 28th finally arrived, and while Harry was already prepared to face his mean uncle (as well as his aunt, cousin, and even Dudley's gang and Vernon's sister, Marge), it still wasn't easy to face somebody who'd give you unrelenting beatings, even for the most unusual and minor infractions. At 9:00 AM, a knock at the door was heard and upon answering it, Harry saw that it was Xander and he showed him in.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?" asked Xander, wanting to double check.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Harry with some uneasiness in his voice. "Facing my uncle isn't something I'm looking forward to, but I know that it's best to get it out of the way."

"You're displaying some bravery, Harry," stated Xander. "The plan to put your uncle especially out of commission, that I ultimately chose involves a movie."

"What kind of movie?" asked Harry.

"It's from the future, I was traveling through time to look for possible ideas and this one sounded the most suitable," said Xander. "Promise you won't reveal this to anyone else!"

"I promise." Harry assured.

"Okay," said Xander. "Now, the movie that the plan idea came from is called: Big Fat Liar. The ending of that movie has the main villain confessing his crime of plagiarism in a bragging manner, in which he doesn't know that his confession was being filmed until it's too late. The movie came out in the year 2002, which will be like 12 years into the future."

"I see," said Harry. "I'll make sure this stays between us."

"Thank you, Harry," said Xander gratefully. "Shall we head over to Grunnings?"

"Yes, let's." said Harry.

"Good luck, Harry Potter!" said Philly and Tilly in unison.

"Thank you, Philly and Tilly." said Harry, giving his house elves a smile.

Once they were outside the wards of Potter Manor, Xander held his arm out, so he could apparate himself and Harry. Once Harry grabbed a hold of Xander's arm, he apparated Harry and himself to an alley close to the Grunnings building. Once they made sure the coast was clear, Xander and Harry began walking to the front entrance of Grunnings. Xander met up with the interns once he and Harry were inside. Amelia Bones was also there, to ensure Vernon wouldn't escape. Ten to fifteen minutes later, Vernon arrived in the parking lot, got out and made his way to the room where his 'expansion deal' would be held. Upon spotting 'the freak,' he sent a glare in his direction. Vernon was looking forward to the 'biggest deal of his career,' and would make sure to rub it in 'the freak's' face. Xander, Harry and Vernon were the only ones in the room, seemingly with mirrors.

"The interns will be here soon, Vernon," Xander claimed. "I'd thought you'd like some coffee, to help you get ready."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Scamander." said Vernon. taking the cup of coffee and drinking it.

After a minute, Vernon fell into a trance-like state, his eyes also clouding over in the process. Xander grinned smugly at this, knowing it was time for the interrogation.

"Are you Vernon Dursley?" asked Xander, checking to make sure _it_ worked.

"Yes." said Vernon in a monotone voice.

"Alright," Xander began questioning. "When did you start working for Grunnings?"

"In early 1977." said Vernon.

"When did you become the director?" asked Xander.

"In April of 1979," said Vernon. "A difficult accomplishment to achieve."

"Were you doing it more for the money or for the passion?" asked Xander.

"More for the money," said Vernon. "I get paid very good money."

"How do you spend it?" asked Vernon.

"To buy my precious Dudders some nice toys, treats, and clothes," said Vernon. "I frequently give him pocket money because he's always been a good boy."

"And how has Dudley been a good boy?" asked Xander suspiciously.

"He teaches the freak a countless number of lessons, especially involving that funny business," said Vernon. "Dudders' friends also help him out, too. Dudders even gets remarkable grades in school, always getting straight As."

Xander couldn't believe that Dudley was a good boy, especially after Harry mentioned his previous life, as well as working undercover. With that, Xander decided to take it up a notch.

"Did Dudley ever achieve perfect grades?" asked Xander.

"No," said Vernon. "I bribed the headmistress to make sure he passed."

"Did you bribe the headmistress for any other incident regarding Dudley and his friends?" asked Xander.

"Yes," said Vernon. "I also bribed her to call off punishing Dudders and his friends for beating the freak up. In fact, Dudders and his friends also attacked the neighborhood children in Little Whinging, but I bribed them to make sure they didn't press charges."

"What about with Harry Potter?" asked Xander.

"He's always been a good worker," said Vernon. "But, we never praise him for his hard work because he's a freak, a burden, and too expensive to deal with."

"How did you keep his reputation exceedingly low?" asked Xander.

"Petunia spreads rumours about him," said Vernon. "She also lies about him being a delinquent."

"How do you punish Dudley?" asked Xander.

"He never got punished because of the bribing," said Vernon. "Punishments were only given to the freak, for burning breakfast, not drying the laundry enough, for not dusting perfectly, for not cleaning the bathrooms spick and span, for getting better or much worse grades than Dudley, for cheating on homework and assignments, for being a bad boy at school, for asking for clothes his own size, and for being ungrateful, which was the worst of all."

"What kind of punishments do you give Harry?" asked Xander, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'd just whack the freak with a belt," said Vernon. "I'd even make sure it was unrelenting. I even once held a hot iron to his chest and once even seared his hand on a stove burner for ruining Dudders' breakfast. The freak would also experience starvation, which was a favourite punishment of mine to give him. My sister Marge would even let her precious dog, Ripper chase the freak."

"Did Petunia also punish Harry?" asked Xander.

"Yes," said Vernon. "She'd give him corporal punishment and emotionally abused him by calling him an ungrateful freak. She even ignores his cravings for love and affection, same with me. Dudders' and his friends would even make sure they'd punish the freak with five-on-one beatings. They even went to great lengths to make sure the freak was alone and friendless, especially at school."

Vernon fell out of the trance-like state he was in, but that didn't stop him from confessing further.

"Yeah, that's right," said Vernon in a bragging manner, without remorse. "I abused a child, and so did my wife, sister, son, and my son's friends. And you know what, we're proud of that. But there is nothing that can be done about it, because I'm too respected, and everyone..."

"And, we're done." said an unexpected voice.

Vernon gasped in shock, as the 'mirrors' turned into windows. It showed the interns, news reporters, the Grunnings owner, and to Vernon's horror, the businessman (who had arrived moments before) that was interested in the biggest deal with him. There were even wizards and witches watching the confession, and some of the news crews had cameras, filming the whole thing.

"It's over, Vernon." said Xander.

"Wha... how... when... where... uhhh..." Vernon stammered, finding it hard to believe that Xander had set him up.

"Five years," said Xander. "Five, extremely long years I've been working on this case. There were times I thought about giving up my undercover job, but now I see that it paid off... very well!"

The businessman came into the room, with a nasty glare aimed at Vernon.

"You know what, Mr. Dursley," said the businessman. "The deal is now called off. I have no intentions to work or make deals with somebody who abuses children..."

"The freak was the..." Vernon interrupted, trying to 'justify' his actions.

"It doesn't matter," said the businessman. "No more deals for you. You make me _sick!_ "

He walked out, leaving Vernon stunned. The biggest deal of his career just went down the drain. Vernon angrily turned to Harry with a glare.

"You'll be sorry for this, you ungrateful little freak." Vernon declared.

"You got yourself into this." said Harry.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT, I KNOW IT WAS!" screamed Vernon, ignoring the truth and refusing to take responsibility for his actions.

All of the interns revealed themselves to be magical, infuriating Vernon more. He was unaware that Petunia, Dudley, Marge and Dudley's friends were watching the confession live on tv. They were horrified beyond belief, with their mouths hanging wide open. Then, a loud noise was heard from outside, Petunia checked and saw that many of the neighbors were stomping over to the house, wielding picket signs, wearing sandwich boards and yelling to the Dursleys to leave for good. Knowing it was an angry mob, Petunia, Marge (along with her favourite dog, Ripper), Dudley and his gang got into a van before everybody could surround them. Petunia floored it and hightailed it out of Little Whinging, but the citizens caught a glimpse of the license plate.

Back at Grunnings, Vernon attempted to tackle Harry, despite the knowledge that his large girth would seriously injure Harry. Vernon missed, since Harry could move much faster than his uncle. The interns (including Xander) told Vernon that they quit, enraging the soon-to-be former director.

"Vernon, you're _fired_!" said the owner of Grunnings.

Vernon attempted another tackle at Harry, but he grabbed a hold of Xander's arm and they both disappeared. Vernon ran down to the lobby to look for them, which was a futile attempt, but he saw Petunia drive up to the entrance, got in and they drove off. Petunia started explaining that Harry must've went to his parents' manor, knowing where it's location was (she had been invited there for dinner once before). Petunia was angry at the memory of Lily disowning her just for insulting the magical community, Lily and James especially, resulting in Lily kicking Petunia out and telling her never to come back. In other words, Lily disowned her big sister.

"Time for my revenge," said Petunia through gritted teeth, as she continued driving to Potter Manor. "You'll be sorry that you disowned me, Lily!"

Back in Potter Manor, Harry was telling Philly and Tilly all about the ordeal and they were laughing themselves like crazy. Approximately forty to forty-five minutes later, the Dursleys and Dudley's friends arrived just outside the wards of Potter Manor. The wards went off because of untrustworthy people being close by, and Harry peeked out of the living room window and saw some of his least favourite people. He wondered how they must've found out where he was, but he didn't have much time because they were all eager for ultimate revenge.

"Alright, freak," shouted Vernon and Petunia. "It's time to deal with you, once and for _all_!"

"Now get out here and face us like a man!" screamed Marge.

"Let us handle them, Harry." suggested Philly and Tilly.

"Okay," said Harry. "I'll alert Xander, Amelia and the other Ministry officials. They left fifteen minutes ago, and they'll need to deal with my so-called relatives, as well as Dudley's gang."

As Harry went to write a warning letter to the Ministry, as well as to Xander, Philly and Tilly appeared in front of the deranged muggles. Dudley's gang laughed as if the 'strange-looking' creatures were a joke, but they were standing before their foes defiantly.

"Sic those creatures, Ripper!" Marge commanded.

Ripper attempted to do what his owner instructed, but Philly shot a blasting spell at the vicious bulldog. The force of the spell knocked Ripper off of his feet, sending him flying in the air. As the dog started descending toward the ground, Tilly used a spell to make the dog hover and then made the dog ram into a tree branch, impaling it in the process. This resulted in the dog's heart getting punctured, killing Ripper almost immediately.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, RIPPER!" Marge cried out as she saw her beloved dog dead. "Ripper will be avenged!"

Dudley and Piers kicked the house elves in the shins and proceeded to punch them mercilessly, with the rest of Dudley's gang joining in. Vernon, Petunia and Marge stomped inside, into the living room. Vernon and Marge found 'the freak' climbing back downstairs. Harry had sent Hedwig off to Xander and then the Ministry, just in case whoever was closer to Potter Manor.

"You'll get arrested for criminal trespassing," warned Harry. "Now, get out!"

"No, only freaks will..." bellowed Vernon, Petunia and Marge.

Harry shot a blasting spell at the three muggle adults, with Petunia's head hitting the wall, knocking her unconscious. Vernon and Marge's large girths allowed them to avoid that mishap. They charged after 'the freak,' with Vernon backhanding Harry, stunning him in the process. Dudley and Piers brought Philly and Tilly inside, setting them down next to Harry. The house elves were severely wounded due to the countless number of kicks and punches they received. Then Vernon brought out some lighter fluid and started squirting random parts of the living room. Then he, Petunia (who wasn't out cold for very long), Marge, Dudley and his gang started getting out either a box of matches or a long lighter and began igniting the lighter fluid, intending for Harry and house 'freaksih creatures' to die in the fire. The muggles all clapped and high-fived each other as they watched the fire burning the manor. As they stepped out the front door to watch the manor burn to the ground, they were confronted not only by Xander, but by Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic, and the wizarding fire department was also called in. Xander had already explained to Albus what could happen if the Dursleys weren't brought to justice. This shocked the muggles, Petunia and Vernon especially because they thought they had thrown them off track.

"GET OVER HERE AND ONTO THE GROUND!" Amelia ordered.

The other aurors were pointing their wands at the muggles, who acted as if the whole thing was a joke. Smoke was starting to billow out of the first story windows by this time.

"WE'RE NOT GONNA ORDER YOU AGAIN, NOW SURRENDER AND GET OVER HERE AND ONTO THE GROUND!" Amelia ordered again.

When the muggles once again refused, Amelia instructed the aurors to get them. The wizarding firefighters started casting spells to spray water all over the manor, hoping it would be enough to save Harry and his house elves from a terribly painful death. After forty minutes, the fire was totally extinguished, and Harry walked out of his smoldering manor and up to his aunt and uncle, then he proceeded to blast spell upon spell upon spell amongst his muggle relatives, Dudley's gang and Marge.

"Xander... please, get the... freak... to stop." cried Vernon in pain, which fell on deaf ears as Xander didn't say anything.

"Hey... are you... deaf or something?" asked Marge as she winced in pain. "I insist you make the freak stop."

"Why should I, huh?" asked Xander in a no-nonsense voice. "Why should I ask him to stop something that he should've done to you a long time ago?"

The Dursleys and Dudley's gang were shocked into silence, hardly believing what they just heard.

"What... did... you...?" asked Petunia in disbelief, wincing in pain.

"You heard me, you whore," snapped Xander. "You all are just despicable!"

Petunia was even more shocked at what she was called.

"How dare you," growled Vernon, ignoring the pain. "Who do you think you are, insulting my wife like that?"

"Alright, for one," Xander began explaining. "You need a real wife, not a sample one, Dursley. For two, I am Xander Scamander, a proud descendant of the great Newt Scamander. I've had just about enough of you, what's the word? Oh yeah, MONSTERS!"

"Why you..." Piers began, only to get another stinging hex.

"Ever since Harry came into your lives," Xander went on. "You've treated him with nothing but contempt. You only used him for you all's personal gain, such as enslaving him, using him as a punching bag, leaving him all alone and friendless, refusing to give him any praise for his hard work. But the worst of _all_ , you never gave him any love and affection that he needed, nor did you accept him as a family member!"

"But he is a fr..." Dudley blurted out, only to be stunned again.

"Can it, Dudley," snapped Xander. "You infreakable hulk!"

"How... dare... you..." winced Petunia in pain.

"SHUT UP, YOU BITCH," screamed Xander. "I'M THE ONE TALKING HERE, NOT ANY OF YOU MORONS!" (then Xander calmed down). "Now anyway, for as long as Harry can remember, you all have been treating him like a waste of space!"

"What does that have to do with me being included?" asked Marge as she also continued to get blasted.

"Well, let me see... whore," said Xander, then he pretended to remember something. "Oh yes, at Dudley's fifth birthday party, you whacked Harry in the shins with your walking stick to stop him from beating your nephew at musical statues."

"Hold on a minute, how do you know about that?" Marge winced.

"Harry might've told me a thing or two about you," said Xander. "Anyway, a few years after Dudley's fifth birthday party, you turned up at Christmas where you gave Dudley a computerized robot while Harry only got a... (he shuddered at the thought) box of dog biscuits. Dog biscuits! How sick is that?"

"Why is that sick? He's just a..." Marge barked, ignoring the pain she felt.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Xander.

Silence covered the front yard. Neither Amelia nor the aurors bothered to stop Xander and they also didn't stop Harry from sending hex upon hex on his relatives, Dudley's gang and Vernon's sister.

"Anyway," Xander continued. "You've treated Harry like a freak. You forbade him from doing almost anything and for even existing, you punished him for ridiculous and unreasonable infractions, you left him all alone and friendless, you bribed people to keep quiet whenever somebody tried to help Harry, you allowed Dudley and his friends here to beat Harry up in five-on-one beatings, which he told me that that would also happen to anybody who approached him to befriend him. But that's not all, you only used Harry as a slave and a human punching bag, you treated Harry much worse than a house elf, you gave him Dudley's overly-large hand-me-downs, and you forced him to sleep in a stupid cupboard under the stairs. Well, guess what, you all are getting one heck of a brutal payback!"

The muggles were stunned (though Marge was acting all overconfident). The pain for them wasn't stopping, since Harry was far from finished.

"And now," Xander went on. "You all are finding out the hard way that paybacks a bitch." (Then he turned to Dudley and his gang). "And you five always thought you were all big and tough. But quite frankly, you never were, particularly with the five-on-one beatings, all that really made you were cowards. Five much bigger kids beating up a then stick-skinny Harry, didn't it even occur to you all that you could've killed him? And Dudley, you always whined to your parents whenever you started something to get a rise out of Harry and then lied _and_ exaggerated as much as possible, just to ensure Harry would get unjust punishments, in the form of unrelenting beatings. Another lesson for you is that your lying also made you selfish. In fact, all of you muggle monsters were the selfish and ungrateful ones, not Harry."

"Now, you must..." Vernon tried speaking, only to receive yet another stinging hex from Harry.

"Shut your trap, Vernon," snapped Xander, then he continued. "You always claimed that Harry was a freak. But it turns out that you all were the real freaks, and you still are. It took Harry a long time, that felt like an eternity for him, but now he knows the real truth, thanks to me and my efforts. You all were just jealous that he has something you'll never have, but you all wouldn't let go of that spiteful grudge. Harry is a wizard and you know it."

At that moment, Marge decided to speak up.

"Now don't be silly," she said in an overconfident tone, once again ignoring the pain she was receiving from Harry's hexes. "There's no such thing as magic..."

"No such thing as magic, my foot," sneered Xander, then he continued in a normal tone. "If there's no such thing as magic, then how do you explain the number of hexes and charms that Harry is still using to beat the heck out of you all, hmm?"

Marge refused to acknowledge that Xander was telling the truth. The Xander faced Vernon again.

"You know that coffee you drank earlier at Grunnings?" Xander revealed. "It was laced with the most powerful truth potion known as Veritaserum. That's how you spilled the beans to many of your co-workers, your boss, the media news crews, and indirectly to your neighbors back in Little Whinging."

And all of a sudden, everything went silent.

"Harry..." said Xander, while Harry was continuing his spell casting. "I think they've had enough.

Harry looked at Xander, nodded his head and cast one more hex each to Vernon, Petunia, Marge, Dudley, Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon. Satisfied, Harry placed his wand back into the holster and went to sit down on the ground, he had been casting hexes and charms for ten to fifteen minutes. Then Xander turned back to the muggles.

"Now," he insisted. "I want you all to apologize to Harry for your actions."

"Or else what?" asked Petunia rudely.

"Or else," stated Xander, holding a video tape up in his hand. "I'll send this tape with Vernon's confession to the queen of England."

"The... the... the qu-qu-queen?" said Vernon and Petunia, cowering in fear.

"Y-Y-You wouldn't..." said Marge, outraged.

"Try me, you skank." said Xander, giving Marge a glare, then he pointed his wand at Vernon. "Game over, Vernon!"

Vernon got up and made the foolish choice of trying to smack the wand out of Xander's hand. This resulted in the aurors running toward the muggles to arrest them. Dudley and his gang tried throwing tantrums, foreseeably to no avail.

"Harry, please, call this off." Dudley and his gang pleaded pathetically, but Harry ignored it.

"Please," Piers cried out. "W-W-We didn't mean it."

"We're sorry," said Dudley. "W-W-We didn't realize..."

"We take it all back, Harry," cried Dennis. "We won't beat you up anymore."

Harry just turned his back on them just as Xander turned his attention to Dudley and his gang.

"I'm sorry, you five," said Xander. "But after what you've done to Harry for the longest time, he won't trust you again and there's no way he'll give you another chance."

"Come on, Harry," Petunia cried out pathetically, with Harry turning around and glaring at the muggles. "We-We'll give you anything y-y-you want."

"Please, Harry," whimpered Vernon. "Just one more chance?"

"Harry?" sobbed Petunia.

"ANSWER THEM, DAMN IT!" snarled Marge.

"Get those monsters out of my life." said Harry after a moments silence.

The aurors walked toward the muggles just as Harry turned his back to them once more. Marge refused to relent and she spotted a handgun in Vernon's pocket. Vernon forgot all about it, so Marge grabbed the gun, cocked a bullet into the chamber and took aim at Harry.

"Go to hell, you freak!" taunted Marge, with an evil laugh. "This is also for Ripper!"

With the gun aimed at Harry, Marge pulled the trigger, firing the bullet with a clean shot directly to Harry's heart, much to everyones' shock.

"Ah!" Harry gasped as he clutched his chest and squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Then he fell to the ground on his back. Amelia's eyes were wide, utterly horrified at what she had just witnessed. Xander walked toward Harry and helped him up.

"I HOPE YOU GET THE ELECTRIC CHAIR, YOU HEARTLESS SKANK!" Xander screamed at Marge.

Then he and Harry made a beeline for the fireplace inside the still smoldering manor. Quickly, Xander grabbed some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Xander blurted out loud.

Then he pushed Harry in, and Harry found himself in what might be the headmaster's office. Then he collapsed just as Xander made it through. Harry saw that everything was fading away slowly, and suddenly it all went black.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Another thank you to Supernova2015, who suggested the ideas of Vernon confessing his crimes in the Big Fat Liar movie style; Vernon losing out on the biggest deal of his career; Xander asking to promise not reveal his time travel thing to anybody; the owner of Grunnings firing Vernon on the spot; the interns revealing to Vernon that they were magical all along; Xander and the interns quitting; the Dursleys, Marge and Dudley's gang finding Potter Manor, with Petunia remembering the location after having been invited there once; the muggles attempting to leave Harry and his house elves to die in the fire after setting the manor ablaze; Harry casting hexes and charms on the muggles while Xander reminded them of all the times they treated Harry with contempt, with most of the piece of dialogue; the aurors revealing themselves just as the muggles walk out the front door, shocking the muggles, Vernon especially, since he thought they had thrown everyone off track; Xander telling Vernon that it's game over, with Vernon trying to smack the wand out of Xander's hand; Xander ordering the muggles to apologize to Harry, or else the tape with Vernon's confession would be sent to the Queen of England; Dudley and his gang trying to throw a tantrum to avoid getting arrested; Vernon and Petunia trying to suck up to Harry to avoid justice; Marge continuing to blame Harry, grabbing Vernon's handgun as the aurors try to arrest the muggles, with Marge aiming the gun at Harry, making a clean shot directly to Harry's heart, helping Harry up and screaming at Marge about what kind of person she is; and Xander flooing himself and Harry to Hogwarts, with Harry blacking out just as Xander makes it to the headmaster's office.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: As usually stated, J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I just own this fanfic and OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 18

Miracles

Harry didn't have any idea how long he had been out cold. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes or keep them closed. He knew that he was in bed, but it didn't feel like the one he'd sleep in back at his family manor, and it was certainly smaller. He barely opened an eyelid and saw a stone ceiling. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes more.

"He's waking up!" said a voice Harry couldn't recognize.

Harry started sitting up, then he looked around and saw familiar adult faces and some he didn't recognize.

"Wh... Where am I?" asked Harry, somwhat groggy.

"You're safe, Harry." said a familiar voice from his left.

Harry turned to his left and saw Xander, who was relieved that Harry was alright.

"Mr. Scamander," said Harry. "What happened yesterday? Why am I in a hospital bed?"

"Your uncle's sister, Marge, that's what," stated Xander. "Just before the Dursleys and Dudley's were taken away, Marge pulled a gun out from Vernon's pocket after jerking herself free. Then she aimed the gun at you and pulled the trigger, which was a clean shot to your heart, that's what caused you to black out."

"That... blowhard!" said Harry.

"Which made it a good thing I brought you here," said Xander. "Otherwise, you would've bitten the dust."

"Here? What do you mean by 'here?'" asked Harry, confused.

"Harry Potter," said Xander while chuckling. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"No way!" exclaimed Harry.

"Way," said Xander. "This might surprise you, but I've made arrangements for Dudley and his gang to be sent to... St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys!"

"Really," said Harry, who actually was surprised. "I remember when my aunt would drive my cousin to school while I had to ride a bus, allowing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to use the cover story of me being sent there. I even overheard Dudley telling his gang once about how the neighbors living on Privet Drive believed the story."

"That'll shock Vernon big time," said Xander. "And what makes this better, Dudley and his gang will be placed in separate classes."

"Separate classes?" asked Harry.

"Yes, exactly," said Xander. "I mean, they've always stopped you from making friends, right? So, what better way of getting revenge than annihilating their friendship."

"That'll cause them alot of misery," said Harry. "They won't like it, but it won't matter."

"Exactly," said Xander. "They don't know it yet, but I thought you'd want to accompany me over to the ministry and tell them about it, once Madam Pomfrey says that you're good to go."

"Okay," said Harry. "How much longer will I have to be here?"

"A couple more days," said Xander. "Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure you'll be alright."

Then he left the hospital wing to take care of some more errands. Then Hagrid walked up to the left side of the bed Harry was resting in and handed Harry some kind of leather book.

"This is for you, Harry," said Hagrid. "I thought you'd like something that would help with your parents being there for you, in some way."

Harry grabbed the book and looked through it and saw one picture where he was being held by his parents giving him hugs and kisses. The pictures were moving, unlike those in the muggle world.

"Thank you, Hagrid." said Harry.

"Yer welcome, Harry." said Hagrid.

Once the teachers were finished with checking on Harry, Madam Pomfrey allowed the students to come in to visit Harry, though they had to wait until lunch was over. Ron and Ginny came in, which made Harry somewhat tense.

"I... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," said Ron. "I realized that my selfishness didn't get me anywhere in befriending you and I hope to make up for it."

"I also wanna say sorry, too," said Ginny. "I saw that trying to keep you from making other friends was bad. I also thought that the legend and the person were the same people."

"Well, your apologies are accepted," said Harry. "But, if you really want to be my friend, you'll need to prove to me that you can be the friends I want, meaning that you have to genuinely wanna be my friend, and you'll need to give others a chance to get to know me."

"Understood." said Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

Then they left, with Fred, George and Lee coming in. They were relieved that Harry was alright, as were all the other students who befriended Harry. Some of the others who Harry hadn't met personally also came in to meet him. Sometime later, Harry saw the doors open again, making him sit up in bed, then he saw a distraught Karley come in and run to his bedside. Then she gave Harry one of the biggest hugs she'd ever given him.

"Oh Harry," sobbed Karley as she cried into his shoulders. "I was so wo-orried that you might've di-ied when Xander told us what ha-ad happened!"

"Don't worry, Karley," said Harry in a soothing voice, hugging his friend back. "They won't be bothering me again. Xander said that he saw to it that they get the harshest of punishments, especially Marge."

"I just can't believe she would do something like that," said Karley as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "What kind of punishments will your so-called relatives get?"

"Well, Xander mentioned that he made arrangements for Dudley and his gang to be sent to St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys," said Harry. "That was supposed to be a cover story my aunt and uncle would use to fool the neighbors of Privet Drive and make them think Dudley was an angel and passing me off as a ruffian."

"Oh okay," said Karley. "If their reactions upon finding out that that is a real institution are what I think they'll be, then I wanna see it for myself."

"That'll definitely be too good to miss!" said Harry while smirking at the thought.

"Mum, dad and I have been looking after Hedwig, Philly and Tilly for you," said Karley. "We nursed them back to health while you were out cold. Hedwig went crazy it seemed like one morning, when I gave her some bacon. She flapped her wings and hooted a bit too fast."

"You just made friends with her for life," stated Harry. "Hedwig will do anything for bacon."

"So Hedwig's reaction meant that she approved of me," Karley realized. "Once Philly and Tilly were back in good health, they went back to your manor, but not before thanking me, mum and dad for our help."

"I thought it burned down," said Harry. "My relatives squirted random areas inside with lighter fluid."

"Madam Bones helped Xander reverse the damage," said Karley. "She told us about it after mentioning that Marge having shot you and getting taken away, along with the rest of those poor excuses of human beings."

"Oh okay," said Harry with relief in his voice. "So Amelia thought that Philly, Tilly and Hedwig would be better under your care."

"She did," said Karley, smiling at Harry. "She already knows how much I enjoy it when you're around, so naturally she believed I wouldn't have too much of a problem to look after them for you, with mum and dad's help."

"Well, thank you for doing so, Karley," said Harry gratefully. "How long have I been out cold?"

"According to Madam Pomfrey, for like a week, a week and a half," said Karley. "Shortly after you blacked out, she gave you a regeneration potion, but it leaves the one who takes it in a deep sleep, so the body can heal much more efficiently. The deep sleep is much more than the dreamless sleep induced by the sleeping draught. Madam Pomfrey would check on Philly, Tilly and Hedwig to make sure they were getting better and would also update us on your condition."

"It did seem to work," said Harry. "Though I have to stay for a couple more days because Xander said that Madam Pomfrey wants to make sure I'll be fine when I get released."

"I understand, Harry," said Karley. "It was such a shame this happened before the News Years Eve party at Spinnet Manor. April and Alicia were also pretty upset that you got shot, they and their parents intended to invite you, along with everybody else who had been at the Christmas party at my family manor."

"Yeah, but there's always next year," assured Harry. "Maybe then, I can make up for missing the one that just passed."

"Yeah," said Karley. "I have to go, mum and dad wanna check on you before we leave."

"Okay," said Harry. "Thank you for helping nurse Philly, Tilly and Hedwig back to health."

"Anytime Harry." said Karley.

Before leaving the hospital wing, Karley gave Harry another great big hug, then she gave him a gentle kiss on his right cheek, making him blush. Once she left, Kenny and Kallie walked in to check on Harry. Harry thanked them for their help in nursing Philly, Tilly and Hedwig back to health. Minutes after they left, Katie also came to check on Harry and was relieved that his condition improved. Harry was looking forward to telling his so-called relatives what surprises were in store for them. Aunt Petuna and Uncle Vernon especially will be shocked into the next millennium when they find out that St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys happened to be a real institution after all. Dudley and his gang will definitely loathe being placed in separate classes, and when they find out, Harry will be beyond ecstatic to see the look on their faces.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: I'd like to thank Supernova2015 for suggesting the idea St. Brutus' Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys being a real institution, Dudley and his gang being placed in separate classes to annihilate their friendship (with the reference of Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie), the dialgoue exchange between Harry and Xander after the former wakes up, Madam Pomfrey having given Harry a regeneration potion, and Ron and Ginny apologizing to Harry for their behaviour with the addition of Harry giving them a chance to prove they can be his friend.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does, I just own this fanfic and OCs. The OC Xander Scamander belongs to Supernova2015. No copyright intended!_

Ch. 19

Spilling The Beans/Epilogue

Harry was released from the hospital wing a couple days later and went to the Ministry with Xander. He even informed Harry that Albus Dumbledore had been arrested after the Dursleys and Dudley's gang were arrested, and had his trial yesterday. Albus was given the option of being sentenced to ten years of supervised probation instead of 50 years in Azkaban (as well as retiring as Hogwarts headmaster) if he pleaded guilty, which he agreed to and told the Wizengamot he hoped to make up for his actions while on probation, but he was still stripped of being the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Xander could tell that Albus actually meant what he said and developed a pang of conscience, but the former Hogwarts headmaster will have to wait for some time to gain Harry's trust (knowing that he needed to prove it, _and_ that respect is earned, not given). Once the trials for the Dursleys and Dudley's gang started (with Harry's friends jeering at the muggles), Minister Cornelius Fudge banged a gavel and Judge Mitchell McNeal (who was a muggle judge brought in at the best interest of the Dursleys), took a seat next to the minister. Vernon, Marge, Petunia and Dudley were the first, while Dudley's gang would be next.

"Alright," said Minister Fudge, banging his gavel again to signal the start of trial, then he spoke to Xander. "Mr. Scamander, you may address the Wizengamot."

"Thank you minister," said Xander as he pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Harry, I wanted to wait until court was over, but there a number of things you aunt and uncle kept hidden from you. So go ahead and read this."

So Harry took the parchment and unfolded it. It was his Hogwarts Acceptance letter and he started reading it.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Harry, then he continued reading. "Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, International Confed. Of Wizards). Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As Harry started reading, Xander could see the anger in Vernon's eyes (as he, Petunia, Marge and Dudley stared from their respective chairs that they had been chained to by shackles).

"Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term starts on September 1st, with the Hogwarts Express departing at 11:00 AM from King's Cross Station. We await your decision by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress."

Utter silence filled the courtroom once Harry finished reading the letter. Everybody was eyeing the Dursleys with anger, but Vernon and Petunia continued acting overconfident. Marge silently dismissed all that as foolish nonsense while Dudley was simply confused.

"Now that Harry has read his Hogwarts letter, there is one last question" said Xander, shooting a glare at the Dursleys. "How come Harry knew nothing of the wizarding world until a few months ago? I think it's because the Dursleys didn't want him to know at all." (Then he addressed Vernon and Petunia). "So… Dursleys… as much as you want to lie through your teeth, there's no point in doing so anymore. Harry knows everything he needs to know now, so you might as well confess everything."

"Alright, we'll admit it," said Vernon grudgingly. "We swore when we took him in, we'd put a stop to all of this utter rubbish altogether!"

Everybody gasped at what Vernon said. Harry gave his so-called relatives a dirty look.

"At last," said Xander proudly. "The truth comes to light!"

"So it's true," said Harry, trying his best to keep his temper in check. "You knew all along and you never told me?"

"Of course we knew," Petunia grudgingly admitted to her nephew. "How could you not be? My 'perfect' sister being who she was. My mother and father were proud the day she got her letter. 'We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?' But I was the only one to see her for what she was… a freak! And then she met your father, and then she had you. I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange and just as... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."

"I knew it!" said Harry. "I knew you lied to me about my parents dying in a car crash!"

Utter silence filled the room once more. Katie and Karley had their hands over their mouths at the revelation. They remembered the day they met Harry (when he still believed the lies he'd been told).

"You hear that, people?" said Xander. "A car crash, a simple car crash killing Lily and James Potter!"

"We had to tell him something!" snapped Petunia.

"Now that's what I call an outrage," said Xander. "A scandal!"

"He'll not be going!" said Vernon firmly, refusing to give up. "Petunia showed me her sister's letter, and I _even_ read it. It mentioned that all sorts of bloody books and other sorts rubbish, like these sticks called wands."

"Forbid him to go, my foot," said Xander. "I seriously suppose a great No-Maj like yourselves will stop him, can you?"

"No-maj?" said Harry, confused. "I thought they were muggles!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot to tell you." Xander apologized. "In America where I'm from, we call muggles, No-Majs." (Harry nodded his head in understanding. Then Xander turned his attention back to the Dursleys). "Harry's name has been on the list ever since he was born. There's no way you can stop him from going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest magical school here. He'll be there with kids his own age, seven years and he won't know himself. He'll also been under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbled…"

"I WILL NOT PAY TO HAVE SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon screamed out at the top of his lungs.

Vernon's yell went throughout the whole room. Everybody was stunned at what Vernon thought of Dumbledore. Everyone was disgusted by that revelation, so disgusted that even one person threw up in a bucket. Vernon was oblivious that he had gone too far.

"This dummel guy is _soooooo_ stupid," Vernon boasted proudly. "He knew he wouldn't get far if I hadn't demanded money from…"

"WHAT?!" shouted everybody in the courtroom.

"Yes," Vernon bragged. "I pretended to cooperate with him. I forced him to get me money in order to 'keep the freak' forever. I even 'assured' that the freak would be taken care of. We always pretended to enjoy the freak's company, but the dumbles guy was talked into not checking on him. We couldn't have anybody tell tales."

"SO ALBUS WAS COMPELLED INTO COOPERATING WITH YOU?" asked Xander, getting more and more furious.

"For the most part," Vernon boasted once more. "He really thought the freak would be better under our care, so I took advantage of his senileness, if one could call it that, and…"

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Xander.

"HEY, THE FREAK WAS GOING TO BE TOO EXPENSIVE," claimed Vernon. "AND THE ONLY WAY FOR THE FREAK TO STAY WOULD BE TO EARN HIS KEEP…"

Harry read the first part of the letter once more. Now he knew why Dumbledore was still recognized for his achievements mentioned at the top of the letter. He was mostly blackmailed into doing what he did. Xander was so furious that he could barely speak, but he still still pointed his wand at Vernon.

"Alright, two things," said Xander fiercely, interrupting Vernon. "One, you are in no demand to make Harry not attend Hogwarts. He's no longer under your care, he'll be under mine once court is over."

Did they hear right? Harry was removed from their custody. Harry couldn't help but smile, he considered Xander his true guardian angel.

"And what's number two?" asked Petunia arrogantly.

She realized too late that she made a tremendous mistake. Xander's temper was so low that it resembled a ticking time bomb on the verge of exploding.

"NEVER," screamed Xander, pointing his wand at Vernon and Petunia once more. "I MEAN, _NEVER_ INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, IN FRONT OF MAGICAL FOLK EVER AGAIN!"

Then Xander turned his attention to Dudley, who was still as fat as he had been. Xander turned his wand on Harry's fat-whale-of-a-cousin and cast some non-verbal magic. This resulted in Dudley transfiguring into a pig, much to the amusement of everybody in the courtroom since they all burst out laughing, Harry especially. Vernon, Petunia and Marge were terrified to see their 'precious little angel' having been turned into a pig, literally.

"TURN HIM BACK, TURN HIM BACK!" demanded the adult Dursleys.

"Only if you apologize to Harry and admit to him everything you kept from him." said Xander seriously.

So they did just that, then Dudley was changed back into his normal form. Marge struggled in her shackles to try and free herself.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? RELEASE ME!" she demanded.

"Oh yeah, about that." said Xander, then he raised his wand at Marge, shocking the Dursleys, especially Vernon. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A burst of brilliant green light shot out of his wand. This hit Marge all over her body, and her arms relaxed in their shackles, she was dead. Vernon was horrified that his sister was now dead.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Vernon cried out tearfully. "YOU SAID YOU'D LET HER GO!"

"That's the problem, Vernon," said Xander, showing him a writ giving him permission to use the killing curse on Marge. "I can read people's faces like a book. Marge would've tried giving Harry a clean shot to the head if we'd released her from the shackles. By the way, here is something you need to see."

Xander handed some form to Vernon, who took it and read it. Vernon's face turned white, white as white Christmas while Xander smirked.

"What is it, Vernon?" asked Petunia.

He handed his wife the form. Petunia gasped in horror, it was a letter from Smeltings Academy and they denied Dudley's entry form.

"Dudley has been denied?" asked Petunia in utter shock.

"WHAT?" asked Dudley. "WH-WHY?"

"Think about it, Petunia," said Xander. "Your husband's confession at Grunnings has been all over the news. So it's obvious the head of Smeltings would deny Dudley, considering how you all treated Harry."

Then some of the aurors brought in Dudley's gang, who were also in shackles. They demanded to be let free, which foreseeably fell on deaf ears. Piers even tried his mock-cry act, making the aurors, the minister and the muggle judge shake their heads in disgust.

"WHY YOU…" Vernon started saying, through gritted teeth.

"As for you and your friends, Dudley," said Xander as he turned to face Dudley and his gang. "I thought about informing the parents of Mr. Polkiss, Mr. Rearden, Mr. Landfree and Mr. McNickol, since it was obvious that they were failures in how they were raising them. So I've made arrangements for the five of you to be sent to… St. Brutus's Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys! Isn't that great?!"

"WHAT?!" screamed the Dursleys and Dudley's gang in unison.

"As an added bonus," Xander continued. "The school not only accepted the entry for Dudley and his friends, but now's the best part, which Harry suggested while he was in the hospital."

"What would be this so called best part?" asked Dudley.

"On behalf of Harry Potter," Xander went on. "St. Brutus centre even agreed to make sure you and your posse will be placed… IN… _separate_ CLASSES!"

"NO!" screamed Dudley. "Y-Y-You can't d-do that!"

"That's right," said Xander. "Since you five prevented Harry from making friends to the max, what better way to get back at you than to annihilate your entire friendship!"

Dudley and his gang paled at the revelation. They felt like it was the end of the world. Still, Xander was far from finished with what he had in mind.

"That's what Harry had in mind for a great idea," Xander continued telling Dudley. "If you and your gang are in separate classes, you won't be together anymore. If you aren't together, you won't be able to enjoy each other's company and ruin Harry's life anymore. How great is that?"

Dudley was mad that 'the freak' would dare to suggest this. Vernon was flabbergasted when he found out that St. Brutus's Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys was a real institute after all. Petunia was pale as a ghost when she heard that Dudley and his gang will be split up for good. Once the aurors unlocked the shackles to take Dudley away, he punched one and waddled over to Harry, who had a smug grin on his face. Then Dudley tried to punch Harry in the face, but it didn't do anything except break Dudley's wrist somehow.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dudley in pain, as he clenched his wrist.

"How'd that happen?" asked Vernon rudely.

"This!" said Harry, pulling out a bottle of Skele-Strength Potion from his pocket. "I could tell something like this would happen. So I took some of this before trial started. I had been working on this potion for several months, and before the start of trial was the perfect time to test it. It seemed like it worked very well."

Dudley had enough of 'the freak,' and charged at him. Then Harry gave his cousin a kung-fu kick to the face, which knocked him out. Xander knew that this earned Dudley more charges added to his juvenile record. Vernon and Petunia charged at Harry when their respective shackles were unlocked. Then Xander tossed Harry's wand to Harry, who caught it and blasted his aunt and uncle against a wall, knocking them out cold.

"That earned Vernon and Petunia a one-way ticket to Azkaban." said Xander, then he faced Minister Fudge and Judge McNeal. "Minister... judge… with your permission, I will decide their fates."

"Granted!" said Minister Fudge and Judge McNeal simultaneously, banging their respective gavels.

"Alright," said Xander to Vernon and Petunia, as soon as they regained consciousness. "Now, Dudley and his gang's fates have already been decided. As for you Vernon and Petunia, you've treated Harry with nothing but hatred and cruelty for most of his life. You punished him for no reason whatsoever, forbade him from doing a number of things, prevented him from making friends or plans, etc... etc! Now, all of your bad karma has finally come back to bite at you. Both of you have officially become one of the worst enemies of the wizarding world. Given the severity of your crimes, along with what Harry had to deal with under your care, you two are imposed to the maximum penalty allowed, on behalf of the wizarding world. That penalty is a one-way ticket to Azkaban for 100 years in maximum security, and this is also on behalf of Queen Elizabeth II."

Xander pulled out a form and showed it to Vernon and Petunia. It indeed showed the queen's signature on it. Vernon and Petunia went paler more than ever.

"No," Petunia pleaded pathetically. "Please, anything but Azkaban, please!"

"Okay," said Xander. "Number one, you know your wizarding history, very good. And number two, you should've thought about that before you all started the abuse."

"Sentences granted!" said Minister Fudge and Judge McNeal at the same time, banging their respective gavels again.

Then some aurors came in to escort Vernon and Petunia to Azkaban, while some of the other ones came to take Dudley and his gang to St. Brutus's Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys. Marge's corpse was also taken out on a stretcher and covered by a white sheet. Katie and Karley were giggling as they watched Dudley and his gang being taken away to face the same fate they'd given Harry for all those years. As Harry walked out of the courtroom, he spotted Ragnok and Griphook, who had a surprise for Harry.

"Your mother was the true owner of the Dursley's house," Ragnok revealed, showing Harry a contract. "But since you happen to own it now, what will you do with it?"

"Sell it," stated Harry, once he read over it. "The Dursleys won't be getting out of Azkaban anytime soon."

"Not only that," said Griphook. "But, Albus' signature as a witness was forged. Proven when we did a blood test."

"Oh, okay," said Harry. "This must be another reason why he's still recognized for his achievements?"

"That's right, Harry," said Griphook. "The true culprit behind that was… Barty Crouch Jr, and he also impersonated Albus. We had talked to him about that void marriage contract and using that spell to remove that ring from you, and the heirlooms magic within it. That's when he began reverting back to his original form, he had been using polyjuice potion. He even put your parents under the Imperius Curse to make them write in their will that said Albus wasn't to be trusted, just so Crouch Jr could get away with his crimes."

"Merlin!" exclaimed Harry while everyone nearby paid attention. "It seems like my so-called relatives had no knowledge of that."

With that revelation, Amelia and several more aurors followed Ragnok and Griphook over to Gringotts to apprehend Barty Jr. Upon bringing him back, Barty Jr was given veritaserum and he confessed to everything that everybody thought was Dumbledore's doing. The _real_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was found in a closet in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries to get his malnutrition treated. Minerva McGonagall acted as temporary headmistress during his recovery while Filius Flitwick, the charms teacher acted as temporary deputy headmaster. Barty Jr was chucked back into Azkaban, after having escaped with the aid of polyjuice potion. More charges were added to his record and he was put into a maximum security prison cell, for the rest of his natural life.

(Several months later)

It was September 1st, the day Harry was finally going to be starting his first year at Hogwarts. He was happy to have Xander as a mentor and having undergone better training he needed before starting Hogwarts. Harry was on Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters with Xander, Remus and a man with shaggy black hair. The man was Sirius Black and he had his trial three weeks ago and was found innocent of the crimes he was falsely accused for. Remus and Sirius even moved into Potter Manor after that trial to be there for Harry. As Harry started walking toward the Hogwarts Express (after saying his goodbyes to Sirius, Remus and Xander), he heard the familiar voice of Karley Bell calling out to him.

"Are you alright, Karley?" asked Harry when he saw the sad look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm just reluctant to see you off, while I have another year to wait." said Karley.

"I know, but this day was bound to get here," said Harry. "And besides, the Christmas holidays will be here before you know it, and I'll make sure you get to see me."

"Okay," said Karley. "But please write to me from time to time."

"I will," assured Harry. "Hedwig will be more than happy to deliver my letters for you, and yours for me."

Hedwig hooted with extreme approval once she heard that. Karley even gave Harry a hug and he gave her one in return. Soon, Harry had to find a compartment in the train, so he went to do that. Upon finding one, Neville even joined Harry and so did Katie, Alicia and Angelina. When the train began departing, the five were watching Karley and April jog beside it (waving to the two jogging girls in the process). Once the train finally left the station, the door opened and Ron walked in.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure." said Harry. Then he walked out to see what Ron wanted to say.

"I would like to be your friend, genuinely," said Ron, holding a hand out. "I promise I won't take your fame for granted."

"Okay," said Harry as he shook Ron's hand. "Since you did apologize when I was in the hospital wing, we can be friends."

So Harry continued to get to know Ron better than ever. Ron even made sure to be Harry's friend for real. Harry got along with most of the students and got good grades, which was the result of Xander being the mentor figure. In his fourth year, the Triwizard Tournament was held and Harry didn't have to worry about being placed in harm's way again. At the Yule Ball, Harry asked Karley to be his date and this resulted in Harry finally asking Karley to be his girlfriend. She happily accepted, which also brought a smile to Katie's face when she found out. After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry went on to become a potioneer (determined to follow in his mother's footsteps). Harry and Karley continued dating, until one day (a month after Karley graduated), Harry proposed to her while they were vacationing in Australia with her family. She also accepted, much to everybody's happiness. Harry and Karley got married on the day of Harry's 21st birthday, then they had their honeymoon in Paris. Fifteen months later, Harry and Karley became parents to a boy named Harry James Potter II, and then a girl named April Katie Potter eighteen months after that. Harry was happy to have a family of his own and spent as much time with his children as possible. Even the spirits of Harry's parents were happy for their son and daughter-in-law. All too soon, it was time for Harry and Karley to see their children off to Hogwarts so they could begin their magical education.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to thank Supernova2015 again for all the ideas provided. The main ideas for the trial and epilogue belong to Supernova2015, such as Harry getting his Hogwarts letter several months early, Vernon and Petunia grudgingly admitting that they knew of Harry's magic all along, Xander having permission to sentence Marge to death with the killing curse (which scarred Vernon), Xander successfully turning Dudley into a pig, St. Brutus's Secure Centre For Incurably Criminal Boys being a real institute (with Dudley and his gang being sentenced to go there), Vernon and Petunia getting the maximum penalty in the wizarding world (the one-way ticket to Azkaban), Harry taking a skeleton strengthening potion before trial due to Harry anticipating Dudley planning to punch him, Vernon and Petunia attempting to charge at Harry (only to get blasted into a wall, knocking them out), Petunia pathetically pleading for a different sentence (which Xander ignored), Xander becoming Harry's mentor and moving into Potter Manor, Harry giving Ron a chance to be genuine friends, and alot of the dialogue the ideas provided.**

 **Author's note 2: I'd also like to thank everybody who favorited and/or followed the story and providing positive reviews. If you are interested, check my profile page for new stories.**


End file.
